Memoirs of an Outsider
by WYNTOR WHISPER
Summary: NWN2 OC How can a naive young girl from a backwoods village become a hero of a nation? Background and relationships of KC with her crew.Her intro into love and sex. Rated M for future chapt. on sexual situations,language,violence,rape.
1. Chapter 1: Outsider

Memoirs of an Outsider is my first fanfic. The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian as usual. Reviews and criticism are most welcome. Liberties were taken with character development and time line. Dialog taken from the game is written from memory, and is not word for word, but the general content remains. This story entails the background of the KC, how she deals with her companions, and the relationships that evolve throughout her travels. Many thanks to Grey Company for the use of their elven language. A few errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. ENJOY!

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**CHAPTER 1: OUTCAST**

"_**Hey"! "You there"! "Give us a hand". **_She moved quickly to grab an end of the bulky hay bale and hoist it up into the wagon. Bevil was panting

heavily, trying to move a bale alone, as she hurried to help. _**"Thanks Khy", **_he said with a half sort of smile. With all the loading complete, Kendall climbed

up to the rickety seat on the hay wagon and grabbed the reins. _**"I'm off to Highcliff boys; see you in a week or so"! **_He said. The small group watched

as Kendall drove out of sight, and then headed to their respective homes. Bevil remained for a few minutes before wishing her a goodnight, and

heading off. Khy, left standing alone in the wheat field, looked out over the serene little village of West Harbor. The sun was just setting in the west,

leaving shadows and hues dipping and swirling like the colors in the dyeing tub the village women used. This was her favorite part of the day, quiet and

peaceful. She let her eyes glide over the many dwellings, with their chimneys emitting the soft gray, steamy smoke of the cooking fires. The families inside

would be sitting down for supper and an evening of chatter of the day's events. She sighed with a longing for things she could not and would never have

–acceptance. The people were cordial enough, but they always stared at her strangely and whispered as she walked past.

**----- **

Khy walked down the hill to the little path that led to Daeghun's house, and shuffled along to the door. Daeghun, as usual, was not there. He was always

away on some errand or scouting mission. Therefore, she was familiar with being alone. She walked over to the hearth, re-lit the fire, and moved the

kettle filled with leftover stew onto the flames. She tried to reconcile in her mind, why these people were so cold and distant. Most did not know her, or

even try to know her. Her foster-father, Daeghun, had tried to explain once, that as the only survivor of the terrible massacre and near destruction of the

village many years ago, led people to stay guarded around her. _**"As you well **__**know tinu" (daughter), "You give them cause to be wary". **_She knew

exactly what he was implying. Khy has some sort of sixth sense, "empathy" as it were, to the people around her. She knew what they felt, and

sometimes if they spoke true. Over the last few years, this "empathy" had seemed to grow stronger. _**"I guess",**__ she thought, __**"I would be apprehensive **_

_**around me, too"! **_Daeghun had told her,_**"People don't like anyone to pry into their lives"! **__**"That's why they stay away from you". **_The stew was

bubbling, as she removed the kettle from the fire. She ladled stew into a large bowl, and ate quickly, then cleaned up. She ran upstairs to her room,

snatched up her pack, and set out for the Mere.

**----- **

Khy spent a lot of time in the Mere and the surrounding escarpments of the Sword Coast. She always felt safe there, as if someone were watching out for

her, a guardian angel. She liked to think it was her mother, always vigilant and protective. The Mere could be wrought with danger, but if you took

precautions and kept on your toes, it could be a refuge. Daeghun would often scold her for staying away for days, camping in the Mere.

**----- **

She walked along, lost in thought. The only sounds were of her own soft breathing and the gentle suction of her boots moving through the soft, moist

loam. _**"Here's a good spot", **__she thought, _as she began to set up her camp. As she gathered wood and stones for a fire, Daeghun's voice rang in her

head. _**"Don't forget to bank your fire before retiring, and circle your camp with traps for protection". "Daeghun", **_she thought_**, "amin atar" (my **_

_**father).**_ He had taken her in as a babe, gave her a place to live, and tried to teach her the ways of a ranger. Too bad, it didn't take. She could hunt and

track with the best of them, and she felt more at home in woody terrain, but the bow was not her friend. Oh, she could use a bow in a pinch for defense,

and they were great for hunting. The problem was her breasts were always in the way. How could she tell somber, stoic Daeghun, that her chest was too

big and that is why she could not draw a bow properly. He had finally given up at perfecting her skills with the bow a few years ago. Now, he just let her

be. After the bow mishap, she had taken to wearing a wide piece of soft leather wrapped tightly around her chest. A "Breast Band" as she called it. It

was terribly uncomfortable, but she could use a bow with more ease, and her breasts did not bounce. She tried to speak to him once about her chest, but

he just looked at her and walked hurriedly away. Daeghun wasn't very good at interpersonal relationships. He answered her questions on mundane

topics, but never got into personal information. No emotional verbiage passed between them. Their relationship sometimes seemed arid and barren.

However, Khy knew he cared, and she cared for him. He was her atar (father). He only spoke when there was something to say, and there was never

anything tactile between them. No hugs and kisses for her, Daeghun found it distasteful. Touching went as far as correcting her aim, or helping her to her

feet after a fall during sparring.

**-----**

Once, when she was younger, they were on one of their training excursions, with tracking as the subject. Khy had noticed a pair of gray wolves playfully

chasing each other. _**"What are they**__**doing"? **_She asked Daeghun while pointing to the wolves. _**"Coupling"**_ he said flatly._**"What's coupling"? **_She

asked. _**"For procreation" **_he said, trying to draw her attention to the deer tracks. Khy watched a few moments more; mesmerized by the way the male

mounted the female. She could not seem to look away. Something stirred inside her, some deep ache she could not understand. Daeghun pulling her hair

jolted her back to the job at hand. _**"Atar"? (Father), **_she asked. _**"Uma"**__**(Yes), **_he answered, knowing that something was important when she spoke

elvish. _**"Mani toa mela"?**__**(What is love)? **_Daeghun was taken aback. _**"Sina toa ila lumme a' quend". (This is not the time to speak**__**now)**_ he said,

firmly. _**"Nan' amin mernsinta". (But I want knowledge) **_she said. _**"Amin laste gwaith quend mela, mani naa' ta"? (I listen to **__**people speak of love, **_

_**what be it). "Ta naa' tayver", "Sii' faarea"!**__**(It be feeling, now enough!).**_ He said harshly. She was confused. _**"Will I ever know this feeling"? **_She

thought. _**"One day I will find out what it means, this love". **_

**-----**

She heard a "WHO" of a distant owl, and the soft trickling of the nearby brook. Nothing else around her seemed to stir. The stars were brightly shinning

through the large canopy of trees. The night was cool, but she was comfortable near the fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a patch of yellow-

like flowers. Figwort! She walked over to the plants, and quickly stripped off the leaves. She wrapped them in a cloth, and then cached them away in her

pack. _**"Great find", **_she thought. She was getting pretty low on the little green leaves she liked to use for tea. She checked the area for more, but found

none. It was getting late, and she yawned while preparing her sleeping place. She crawled between the blankets and listened for anything out of the

ordinary, before snuggling down for the night. With everything quiet, she relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-----**

Khy broke camp early the next morning and started back to the village. After arriving home, she went upstairs to her room, stopping to check if Daeghun

had returned. She softly knocked at his bedroom door and called out his name. There was no reply. Sometimes she wondered why Daeghun took her in,

as he didn't seem to like her very much. However, he was all she had, and she clung to whatever piece of himself he was willing to give her. She dropped

her pack on the floor near the door to her room._**"Damn"!**_ She said, looking down at her arm. One of the leather straps she used to keep her sleeve in

place had broken. She dug through her pack, desperately searching for another thong, and then found one at the bottom. She proceeded to remove her

leather armor and repair the sleeve.

**-----**

Her thoughts drifted back to the day she had acquired the old set of leathers. She had been digging through the trash pile behind the Starling house

when she came across the discarded armor. She asked Mrs. Starling if she could have it, being told they once belonged to eldest son Lorne and were in

tatters, but if she wanted them, she was welcome. She had been ecstatic with her find, and ran home to try them on. As she looked at herself in the small

mirror, she could tell they were three or four sizes to large. Her small frame looked as though she was drowning in leather armor, but she thought they

were grand. She set about repairing the torn seams and patching the holes, which took weeks. Finally, she had completed the restoration, and excitedly

put them on, securing them with a large belt cinched around her waist. The sleeves hung below her knees, so she adapted by rolling them up and

securing them with leather straps. That was five, no six years ago, and she still wore them. Most everything she owned had come from the trash heaps

around the village, except for her pack.

**-----**

A few years ago, she had been rummaging through the trash behind Tarmas' house. _**"Get out of there"! **_A voice yelled. She turned around to find

Tarmas staring at her. _**"I'm **__**sorry", **_she said, _**"But isn't this trash"? "Come over here"! **_He said. She walked over to where he was standing. _**"What do **_

_**you **__**want with that"! **_He said, pointing to the large pile of refuse.**_"I __was just looking for something I could use", _**was all she said. He grunted loudly,

and turned to go back into his house, calling out for her to follow.

**-----**

She walked slowly into his house, and stood by the door. Careful not to touch anything. _**"Khy, what are you **__**doing here"?**_ Came the cheerful voice of

Amie Fern. Amie had become Tarmas' ward after her parents died, and was his apprentice in the arcane arts._**"Well, come in and sit down"! **_Tarmas

bellowed, _**"And you girl, get back to your studies". **_Khy sat down on the floor, afraid to dirty his fine sofa with her filthy leathers. Tarmas then began to

grill her on why she was rooting through garbage. She tried to explain how some of the discarded items could be repaired or refurbished to be of

use. _**"Such as what", **_he said. Khy pulled the dagger out of her boot and handed it to him._**"I **__**found this behind Georg's house, the handle was broken **_

_**and the **__**blade was chipped". "I carved a new one, attached it to the hilt, **__**and sharpened the blade". "Not bad" **_he said _**"Not bad at all", "You **__**might **_

_**be **__**worth something after all". **_With that, he began to instruct Khy in sorcery.

**-----**

Khy didn't have any real arcane ability like Amie, but she enjoyed the lore Tarmas taught her, and she developed a knack for reading scrolls. In return, Khy

would collect ingredients for the potions he brewed. Last year he presented her with the pack she now carried._**"Thank you so very much Tarmas," **_she

said gratefully._**"Let's not get sloppy now," **_He said, _**"It was just lying **__**around gathering dust". **_Khy was so excited; she dashed from his house running

into Chandry, knocking him down. Embarrassed, she reached out to help him to his feet, apologizing profusely. Chandry cracked a large smile and laughed

heartily. _**"You're **__**Daeghun's foster daughter aren't you," **_he said. She nodded yes._**"I **__**hear he finally gave up trying to teach you to be a ranger," **_he

said._**"Yes" **_she said, _**"I wasn't up to the **__**standards, not that he didn't try". **__**"Well", **_he said,_**"How would you like to learn a few tricks from **__**this old **_

_**man"? **_Khy knew that Chandry was a rogue of the highest caliber. _**"I really don't want to steal from anyone," **_she said. Chandry doubled over

laughing so hard, she had to steady him. When he finally composed himself he said, _**"There's more to being **__**a rogue than stealing". **__**"There are all **_

_**kinds of **__**things I might **__**know that could get you out of a tight situation someday". "How about it"?**_

**-----**

Daeghun did not seem too pleased when Khy told him of Chandry's offer, but remained silent. Brother Merring was there visiting with Daeghun, and broke

the tension in the room. _**"Khy" **_he said, _**"You must balance the rogue training with that of the divine". "I don't want to be a cleric" **_she

said, _**"They're too **__**stuffy"! **__**"Oh, **__**hells" **_she thought,_** "Why did I say that"? **_Brother Merring broke into a soft smile. _**"My dear" **_he said. _**"I have **_

_**always **__**thought that you have been touched by the divine", "A little knowledge on **__**the healing arts, and of protection would be beneficial, would **_

_**it **__**not"? **_She looked over at Daeghun, and felt him relax. _**"Okay" **_she said, _**"But NO praying"!**_

**-----**

The past year had actually been a happy one. Chandry and Brother Merring kept her very busy. She didn't have the time to dwell on her thoughts. She

consumed everything Chandry taught her with a hunger she didn't know she had. He taught her stealth, about locks and traps, and special combat

techniques. She learned fast, and begged for more. Brother Merring could not believe how fast her progress elevated in divine casting. _**"It's like she were **_

_**born to do this" **_he told Daeghun,_**"Especially since she **__**doesn't pray to any God to channel her power". **_Things seemed to be going well for Khy. Too

well in fact.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

This chapter concludes the basic background on the KC. As always, reviews are welcome. The basic story and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Liberties taken with character development and time line. Dialogue from game taken from memory. There are a few grammatical mistakes; they were left for syntax and rhythm.

**MEMOIRES OF AN OUTSIDER**

**CHAPTER 2: REVELATIONS**

Khy's world came crashing down around her a few weeks ago. A troop of traveling bards, dirty and exhausted, came walking into the village. Evidently,

their wagon had been stuck in the Mere and would not budge. **_"Why were you going through the_ **_**Mere?"** _Georg asked the stragglers. The leader

explained that bandit attacks were on the increase on the roads and Greycloak patrols had stopped. A few men of the village ventured out to help the

bards dislodge the vehicle. One of the bards stayed behind to entertain the children. Khy wanted to hear the music and walked over to stand beside

Brother Merring, who was clapping away along to the music.

**-----**

Suddenly, the music stopped, and a booming voice called out _"By the gods", **"You're an**__**Aasimar!"** _Khy looked up and found herself staring into beautiful

golden eyes, mirror images of her own. Blonde wavy hair fell to just above his broad, muscular shoulders. As he walked briskly toward her, she

unexpectedly felt a wave of uneasiness. **_"What_ **_**did you call me"?** _She said_. __**"An aasimar, lass",** _he said looking intensely into her eyes. **_"I knew it"!_ _"I _**

**_knew she had been_ _touched by the divine"!_** Brother Merring shouted. _**"I'm Faegan",** _the man said. _**"What's yours"?**_ Khy could not take her eyes away

from his, she felt as if she were enthralled in a dream. **_"Snap out of it_ _girl"!_** He said. _**"What's your name"? "Oh",**_ she said shyly. _**"Khy". "Khy"….** **"Khy**_

_** what"?**_ He said. _**"Just, Khy".**_ She said. **_"You're kind of short, aren't you"? "So, how old will you be_ _now"?_** He asked, smiling. _**"Eighteen summers".**_

She said. **_"Ah, now,_ _Lady Khy, who is eighteen summers, and blessedly beautiful", "Go_ _and fetch your parents"!_** She stood there, frozen, unable to

move. **_"Hurry_ _girl", "Maybe I know them"!_** He said anxiously. _**"As you know, our kind are few and far between".**_ He said, laughing. **_"I don't have_ **

**_parents",_** she said sadly. **_"I have a foster-father". "Did you ever_ _know a woman named Esmerelle"? _**She asked, hopefully. He gently took her hands,

and smiled tenderly, feeling her pain and bewilderment. _**"No child",** _He said, _**"I'm not your father".** **"My **__**line is very old and** **yours, from what I see, **_

_**is quite young".** **"I **__**don't understand"? **_She said as tears clouded her golden eyes. _**"I mean", **_he said,_**"That my bloodline has** **existed many, many **_

**_generations, and yours has just begun". "Maybe, fourth or fifth __generation". "Your immediate line", _**he said,_**"Has** **recently been **_**_sired by a _**

**_celestial". "So you see, I couldn't possible be your __father". _**He said regretfully._**"I'm truly sorry lass". **_Tears overflowed from her eyes and streamed

down her face. She took one last look at the incredibly handsome man, nodded, and ran quickly from the scene.

-----

She had traveled for quite a distance before stopping somewhere in the Mere. She was breathing heavily, and her legs felt wobbly, and would not move

another step. She sat down,buried her head in her hands, and cried deep, soul wrenching sobs. A short time later, she heard Daeghun's voice calling her.

**_"Lass"! "Lass, there you __are". _**He said as he sat down beside her. He spoke of nothing, just letting her cry. Finally, she dried her eyes and looked over

at Daeghun. _**"Atar, (Father) is that why I don't fit in"? **_She asked._**"Because I'm a …. A…, what did he say"? "Aasimar", **_Daeghun said flatly._**"Just** _

_**one more thing for people to fear". **_She said._**"Come now", **_he said, **_"It's in the past, do not to dwell on things __you can't change". "You coming"? _**

He said rising to his feet.**_"I'll be __along". _**She said. She watched Daeghun walk back in the direction of the village, and she was left alone with her

thoughts. **_"Am I always to be alone, an outcast"?_ _"Aasimar". "What in the __nine hells is an aasimar"? _**She wondered. She stood and walked over to

the little stream to splash water on her face. _**"Get a grip"!** _She said to herself. **_"Stop, with all this self pity"!_ _"There __are __people who care for you"! _**

She thought.**_"Daeghun, of course, then there's _**_**Bevil and Amie". "Chandry and Tarmas were always kind to her, and Georg had told her that she **_

_**was his best** **student, and an asset to the Militia". "Brother Merring said she was a delight to teach, and had great potential". "She was luckier **_

_**than most". **_She thought. She turned, took a deep breath, and started back to the village.

**----- **

Brother Merring was waiting for her when she emerged from the swamp._**"Child",** _he said,_**"Come with me, we need to talk". **_Khy followed him down the

hill to the small cottage that served as his chapel. _**"Sit down Khy",** _he said very seriously. She sat down on one of the rickety benches. _**"I know", **_he

began,**_"That you are __frightened and confused, but, with Lathander's help, we can sort through __this __together". _**She had been staring at her feet as

he spoke, and then slowly raised her head to reveal tears rolling down her pink cheeks, leaving little trails as they joined and dripped from her chin. She

wept more for his kindness and compassion, than for her odd predicament. **_"No one knew of your __heritage", "not even Daeghun". _**He said. _**"The **_

_**people** **of this **__**village tend to keep to themselves". **_He said._**"I guess it's because of the **__**harshness in surviving so close to the Merdalain". "You **_

_**need** **to **__**forgive them my child". **_He said quietly._**"Forgive them"? **_She said.**_"Forgive them for what"? __"For being what they are". _**He said sincerely.

Khy could sense what he was striving to say. **_"You __think I hate them"! _**She said loudly_. __**"I don't hate them"! "This is my **__**village, and they are my **_

_**people"!** **"No matter what"!! **_She shouted. Brother Merring slowly sat next to her, looking powerfully into her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. It

seemed like an eternity when he finally said _"**By the gods"! "You really don't **__**hate them". "That in itself is a true blessing"! "Thank Lathander"! **_He

sighed. _**"Why would you even think something like that"? **_Khy asked._**"I've only lived here a short while, my dear", **_He said, _**"But **__**I've seen how** _

_**shabbily this town treats you". "Even your so **__**called foster-father, Daeghun, is abrupt and uncaring". "With all you **__**have endured from your **_

_**fellow citizens, I** **have only been aware of one **__**episode in which your anger was exposed". **_Khy remembered that event vividly.

**-----**

The Mossfield boys had cornered Amie in their barn and were pelting her with eggs, while calling her nasty names. Bevil had tried to help, but Wyl pinned

him to the ground. She had heard Amie's screams and ran to investigate. The scene had enraged her to a frenzy! Before she realized, she had tackled

Webb, as she kicked Ward in the stomach. The distraction gave Bevil the time he needed to break free, and then punch Wyl square in the face. Bevil ran

over to Amie, which left her standing amid a heap of Mossfields. She turned to see several of the village elders staring at her in amazement. The next day,

Georg asked her to join the Militia.

**-----**

**"_Well", _**Brother Merring said,**_"Since we've cleared up that matter, we should get__down to business". _**A puzzled look crossed Khy's face. **_"My __child", _**He

said, **_"We must concentrate on your education now that __your heritage has been revealed, we must increase your divine __training". "I'm __NOT_**

**_cleric material"!_** She said, trying to be polite. **_"It doesn't matter what you think Khy, your soul is already part __of the __divine". "We just need to _**

**_sharpen your skills". "Don't you_**_**understand",** _He said eagerly,_"**You are one of the favored, and the **__**Divine will always be a part of you"! "IT IS **_

_**YOUR DESTINY"! **_Her head was reeling, her heart pounding, and her palms were sweaty._**"NO"!** _She shouted, as she jumped to her feet.**_"This can't be"! _**

**_"I am not devout; you and I both know this to be true". "I WILL NOT SPEND MY LIFE ON MY KNEES, PRAYING TO GODS THAT DON'T SEEM TO _**

**_CARE"! _**She screamed._**"Calm down Khy", **_Brother Merring said soothingly.**_"The ways of the cleric are not __necessary for you". "That's what I've been _**

**_trying to clarify, you don't have to pray to control the Gods' power, it's within you, and you were born with the power". "It will flow from you _**

**_naturally, and will give you great strength and wisdom". "You are a Favored Soul Khy, one of the sanctified, a gift from the Gods". _**He said

respectfully. _**"Take this tome", **_He said handing her a large, heavy book. _**"This will help you to select or bond with a god that doesn't **__**offend your **_

_**sensibilities".** **"Whether you follow the tenants, or **__**decide to worship and pray, make no difference". "But", **_he said,**_"By __paying accolades, or _**

**_tribute, will increase your strength and will _**_**bring you new attributes". "Okay"**, _she said, **_"But I'm not __promising anything". "Good_", **he

said,_**"Come** **by tomorrow and we'll discuss your decision". **_

**-----**

It was late when Khy left the little chapel. She hurried home, and finding that Daeghun was not there, went up to her room. It had been a very emotional

day, and she felt completely drained. She placed the massive tome on the small table in the corner of her room. She undressed, slipped into her sleeping

tunic, and stretched out on her bed. Her mind was a cluttered mess, trying to sort through the revelations of her origin and future. Finally, exhaustion

overtook her and she fell asleep.

**-----**

_She was standing in a lovely glen, surrounded by tall majestic trees and immense stands of flowers. The sun was low in the pristine sky and glistened on the _

_serene lake. __**"This is truly a paradise".**__ I have been here before she thought. From a distance, she could make out the form of a woman slowly walking toward _

_her. As the woman approached, her immense beauty awed Khy. She was the most striking person that Khy had ever seen. Her hair was long and a rich red color, _

_that seemed to billow about her as she moved. Her eyes were an intense green, which could pierce your soul. Khy was speechless. __**"You must give me what is **_

_**mine". **__She said seductively. __**"What is it you want"?**__ Khy asked. Again, the woman said, _**_"You __must give me what is mine"._**_ Khy said mystified, __**"Please, **_

_**tell** **me what you want".**__ The woman moved closer, and softly caressed her face, while gazing deeply into her eyes. _**_"You must give __me what is _**_**mine",** __she _

_said tenderly. The woman turned, and began to walk away. __**"Who are you"?**__ Khy pleaded. The woman stopped, looked over her shoulder with a breathtaking _

_smile and said; __**"Sune".**__ **"You must give me what is mine".**_

**-----**

Khy awoke anxiously. She could feel her heart leaping in her chest, and she was wet with perspiration. The dream rattled her. She had often dreamt of

the beautiful glade, but the woman was a first. She quickly dressed, grabbed the book, and ran downstairs. Daegun was still away. She drank a cup of

water and brewed some tea. In a little while, she felt better, and took off to see Brother Merring. She entered the quaint chapel to see Brother Merring

waiting for her. Khy looked sheepishly, and said, **_"I'm sorry Brother Merring; __I fell asleep and was unable to go __through the tome". "Oh, well"._** He

said, _**"I guess I can wait another day". "Keep the tome, and return tomorrow". **_She started to leave, but really wanted to talk with someone about

the bizarre dream. _**"Brother Merring"**, _she said distressed, **_"May I speak to you about __something"? _**He could tell she was obviously worried. Khy

recounted the very curious dream in as much detail she could recall. _**"Sune"! **_He said shocked.**_"You're sure she said Sune"? __"Yes", _**Khy replied,_**"Sune". **_

Brother Merring nearly fell off his chair. _**"What's wrong"? **_Khy asked._**"Oh, my"! "Oh, my"!** _He said as he paced hastily across the floor. He started

ranting. **_"I __knew that you". . . "But to be this strong". . . "Oh my word"! __"What is it"? _**Khy yelled. Brother Merring placed his hand upon her shoulder,

and said calmly,**_"The choice has been made". __"What choice"? _**She asked frantically._**"Sune". **_He said.**_"Who in the __hells is Sune"? _**She shouted. He

flipped through the tome, finding what he was looking for, he handed the book to Khy._ **"This is **__**Sune". **_He stated. Khy looked at the drawing in the book,

and finally understood why Brother Merring had been so disturbed. The artist's rendering did not do her justice, but it was definitely the woman from her

dream. _**"What does this mean"? **_She asked trembling._**"It means", **_he said, **_"That you have been chosen __by the goddess Sune"._**_**" Sune** **visited you in **_

_**your dream to make her wishes known". "That's what she meant", **_he said,_"**When she told **__**you to give her what's hers". **_Brother Merring

continued, **_"She __wants you to follow her". "She wants your devotion". _**Khy sat down heavily.**_"I had pulled scrolls for you on Helm, Lathander, Tyr, _**

**_and __Torm" _**he said,**_"But it never crossed my mind to even consider __Sune". _**He walked over to the tome and scroll laden shelves, and started digging

through the piles. _**"Here", **_he said, as he handed her several scrolls.**_"Study these, and then come to see me when __you're finished". _**Khy slowly stood,

feeling dazed. She steadied herself with Brother Merring's arm. _**"Don't worry" **_he said softly,_**"Just read the scrolls".**_

**----- **

Khy did not remember the hazy walk back to Daeghun's house. She sat at the table, near the fire and tentatively began to peruse the vast information

found in the scrolls. She was up late into the night, trying to digest the large body of data. When she finished, she suddenly yelled, _**"What the hells is **_

_**going** **on"! "Why **__**would she want me"? **_Sune's disciples were all very beautiful and extremely self-absorbed in their beauty. **_"This isn't me at all". _**She

thought Sune's tenants were easy enough to understand. To recognize and experience beauty, love, and passion in everything and everyone around you.

She could distinguish beauty, but love and passion had her stumped. How could she possibly discern something she knew nothing about? The rituals were

somewhat uncomfortable for her to think about performing. **_"This has got to __be a mistake". _**Khy thought.**_"Sune, I hope you know what you're __doing"._**

She said discouraged.

**-----**

The next day, she sought out Brother Merring for his advice. _**"Well",** _he said, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath, and began._**"Some of this,** _

_**I can deal with". "But, some of the **__**rituals are quite hard to take'. "Come now", **_He said smiling;_**"They're **__**just ceremonies for worship and **_

_**dedication". "It's** **not like you have to **__**dance naked in the moonlight or anything". **_He said laughing._**"Actually", **_Khy said,_**"That's part of it". "What"! **_

He exclaimed. Khy showed him the scroll with the rituals and thought he seemed to be blushing. _**"Well",** _He said swallowing hard,_**"Do** **whatever **__**makes **_

_**you at ease". **_He then made excuses, and hurried out the door._**"Okay",** she thought, "**If this is what Sune wants, then I will do my best** **to comply". **_

She knew that Sune's teachings were not conducive to her way of life, but she would try.


	3. Chapter 3: The hard Goodbye

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Liberties taken with character development and time line. Dialogue from game was taken from memory and is not exact. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. As always, reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 3: "The Hard Goodbye"**

Khy awoke to the new day with great anticipation, for today was the High Harvest Fair. She, Amie, and Bevil had been practicing for weeks. This time, she

thought, they were going to win the Harvest cup. She put on her tunic, leather armor, stockings, and soft deerskin boots, then brushed and braided her

hair. When she arrived downstairs, Daeghun gave her an errand pertaining to his furs. She met with Amie and Bevil outside, and together they explored

the fair. The day went by quickly with a victorious end. They had won the Harvest Cup! Khy retired that evening exhausted by the days' activities and the

cheers of the town's approval lulled her to sleep.

**-----**

Khy was startled out of a deep sleep by the sound of Bevil shouting. West Harbor was under attack! Khy quickly dressed, and grabbed her weapons from

the small chest by her bed. The trio descended the stairs with caution. Seeing that the room below was empty, they moved toward the door. In an

instant, the door burst open and the onslaught began. Khy dived into the fray with masterful agility, and one by one, the attackers fell to her blades. The

flurry of the aggressive invaders ebbed and flowed throughout the night. At last, the village had succeeded in quelling the brutish foes, and a sense of

normalcy returned. Khy looked around at the dead and injured people, trying to quiet the adrenaline rushing through her body. Blood was everywhere.

Splashed across her armor, and covering her hands. The horrific events of the battles crept slowly into her mind. She had killed! She had fought and killed

the gray dwarfs without a moments thought. She could still feel the way their soft flesh yielded to the steel of her sword. She had killed, and yet felt no

sorrow, no transgression, and no guilt. She felt alive, powerful, and almost invincible. Khy reveled in this feeling of strength and confidence. To pit her own

cunning and skills against those of another and to prevail was intoxicating.

**-----**

"_**Lass, come over here**__". _Daeghun said. She walked the short distance, and stood by his side. _**"I see you're alright", **_he said,_**"Others did not fair as **_

_**well". **_With that one remark, all that she had been feeling disappeared. She thought_, __**"There had been no concern for her well-being. No relief at **_

_**seeing that she was unharmed. Not even sorrow at the loss of her friend---nothing! This was her atar, her father, couldn't he tell her once, just **_

_**once, that he cared." **_The monotone voice of her father continued with instructions for a task that she was to perform. He had known what these

perpetrators were after and had said nothing. She wanted answers to the myriad of questions buzzing through her head. As usual, she was admonished

for asking, and told to focus on the task at hand. Retrieve a fragment of steel, a shard, as he called it, at the ruins in the swamp, and return to him.

Daeghun then drafted Bevil to aid her, to which he verbally protested, but relented._**"Poor Bevil", **_she thought, as they left the village,_** "Always so **_

_**unsure of himself". "Trying to live up to the heroic achievements of his older brother, Lorne, and never quite having success". **_

**-----**

After walking for a few hours, she looked around at Bevil plodding behind her, head down, shoulders hunched, and looking completely dejected. _**"Bevil", **_

she said quietly,_**"Let's stop a**__**moment". **_Khy walked over to a small defensible area and signaled Bevil to follow. They sat down to rest and work out the

kinks from over used muscles. Khy dug through her pack for her water flask and some jerky, and then handed them to Bevil. He took a long swig from the

flask and bit off a hunk of the jerky, chewing slowly.

**-----**

"_**What's wrong"? **_She asked. He looked up at her and said, _**"Amie **__**didn't have a chance against that evil bastard"! **__**"He killed her **__**without any **_

_**warning or a shred of mercy"! "She's dead, and I **__**didn't do anything to help her"! **_Khy could see the hurt and helplessness in his eyes. _**"Bevil", **_she

said, _**"There's nothing we could have **__**done to prevent her death". "It happened to quickly for any of us to **__**react, **__**even Tarmas". "I cared for her, **_

_**you know", **_he said with a quivering voice. _**"I know, Bevil", **_she said,_**"I cared for her too". **__**"NOT LIKE I DID"! **_He shouted. _**"I should have told her **_

_**how I **__**felt; **__**now it's too late and there won't be any other chances". **_Khy scooted toward him and put her hand on his knee._**"She knew, **__**Bevil". **_She

said softly. _**"How do you know"? **_He asked. Trying to explain how she knew would be difficult for him to understand._**"You know", **_she said, _**"What the **_

_**people of the village say about me"? "How I sometimes know things I shouldn't"? "Yes", **_he said flatly._**"Well", **_she said taking a deep breath, _**"It's **_

_**true". **__**"I can sense how people are feeling and what they feel about something or **__**someone". **_He looked at her with a renewed hope in his eyes.

_**"Amie felt the same for you as you did for her". **_She said. _**"You'd have to be an idiot not to know that they cared deeply for one another". **_She

thought_. __**"She also knew that Wyl Mossfield was infatuated with Amie, and picked on her incessantly, just to be near her". **_Bevil finished off the

jerky and they checked their equipment. Bevil said,** "Let's go", **and they resumed the trek into the swamp.

**-----**

The journey to and through the ruins was difficult, but, the exhilaration from the previous battles returned, and Khy felt empowered. She took on

whatever the Mere threw at her with the grace and ease of a seasoned warrior. Even Bevil stepped up to the job and focused his frustration into the

fights that ensued. Khy managed to talk her way out of a particular nasty skirmish with the Chief of the lizard men and a small unit of his troops. She then

claimed the shard, and they returned to Daeghun as fast as the swamp allowed.

**-----**

"_**Here's the shard, atar". **_She said. Daeghun examined the shard, turning it over in his hands; all the while, a strange look haunted his features. He then

returned it to Khy. A puzzled look crossed her face as she accepted the shard and stowed it in her pack. Daeghun then explained to her that she would be

leaving the village and taking the shard with her. The village would never be safe with the presence of the shard, so she should leave as soon as

possible. She opened her mouth to speak, but Daeghun got that annoyed look, as he did every time she asked questions, so she kept silent. She was to

go to Neverwinter by ship and seek out a man named Duncan, who was her foster-father's half brother. An uncle. She had an uncle! Daeghun finally

finished his oration and she could not stifle the many queries she had any longer. Why Neverwinter? Why go by ship? Why he had never told her of an

uncle? What were the dangers she would face? The fruition of the situation finally dawned on her. Say your farewells and leave West Harbor was all

Daeghun had said.

**-----**

Leave West Harbor kept ringing through her ears. He had told her to leave and not to come back until the shard had been dealt with. She would be

leaving and possibly never returning, and her father had said this with no more emotion than he would to tell her to fetch water. **_"There's no other _**

**_way"? _**She asked. From his expression, she knew not to ask anything further. She spoke with a few of the people in the village to say goodbye. Mrs.

Starling asked her to please find out about her son, Lorne, who had not been heard from since the war. Brother Merring told her to keep up with her

divine studies, and then gave her a few scrolls. Khy thanked him for all the kindness he had shown to her. He said,_**"Remember, child, you have great **_

_**power and the light of Sune **__**inside you". "May Lathander watch over you"? **_Tarmas bought the surplus items she had found in the ruins and gave her

a couple of potions. He kept blaming Amie for her own death, and Khy wanted to tell him to SHUT UP, but then she felt it. . . great pain and utter loss. He

had cared dearly for Amie, maybe as the child he would never have. Khy touched his hand, and nodded with understanding. She said farewell to a few

others, Bevil, Georg, Orlen, and Chandry. She then went to her room, stuffed as much as she could into her pack, and with reluctance, walked out the

door, perhaps for the last time.

**-----**

Daeghun was waiting for her with a few last minute instructions. The shock and distress of leaving her home and setting off into the unknown had left her

emotionally spent. She looked deep into Daeghun's eyes, pleading for some sort of reaction to her impending departure. _**"Atar, cael lle kai a' quen"? **_

_**("Father, have you nothing to say"?)**_ She asked. _**"Good journey", **_he said,_**"And **__**stay off the roads". **_Daeghun was the one person she could not

read. It was as if an invisible shield surrounded him, with no way in. _**"Kai ner"? ("Nothing more"?) **_She inquired, with sadness. _**"It's **__**getting dark, leave **_

_**now while there's still light". **_He said sharply. She took a long, deep breath, determined to say what she needed him to hear. _**"Atar", "Diol lle amin **_

_**ten' ilya cael amin". "I' ona en' lle luume', none no' amin, tat' il hest". "Aaa' eithel, atar, ar' namaarie". ("Father", "I thank you for all you have**_

_**done for me".) ("The gift of your time, spent on me, will not wither".) ("Be well, father, and farewell".)**_ A single tear made its way from her eye,

to roll down her cheek. No embrace, no vow of caring, no emotion-----nothing, as usual. She turned and walked away.

**-----**

She took a last glimpse at the only home she had ever known, and the people staring back. She felt sadness and a sense of loss, but to her amazement,

no regret. She had always been an outsider here, and a burden to Daeghun. She would miss the people who had enriched her life, and the comfort of

familiarity with her surroundings. She had always depended on no one but herself, and even as a small child, she had been left to her own devices.

_**"What's done is done". **_She she felt a sense of freedom. She could finally be herself with no frowning faces, no imposed rules, and no disapproving

whispers. A feeling of relief flowed through her._**"Goodbye West Harbor". **_She said aloud. _**"Good luck to you all". **_With that said, she began a new verse

in her song of life.

**----- **

Khy had been walking for hours. With no rest since the attack on the village, she was completely exhausted. She stopped and stretched, then looked up

at the stars to get her bearings. _**"Oh, damn"!**_ She said. It was the new moon. She had completely forgotten with all the commotion that with the new

moon came her devotional to Sune. Khy searched the area, and found a good spot for her camp. She grabbed a fallen tree limb, and swept the debris

from the little clearing. As she tidied the area, and collected items for a fire, she thought about how the people of the village hated to venture into the

Mere. Georg's stories and the lizard folk kept them in fear. She somehow found the Mere and the surrounding escarpments of the sea, comforting. She

had always been more at home here than the village. _**"Good". **_She thought. _**"There's the small stream, she had remembered was nearby". **_She

gathered fallen leaves and dried moss, then shaped them into a mound for a bed. Unfastening the large bearskin, Daeghun had given her; she tucked it

around the mound. _**"Comfy". **_She thought. She pulled a couple of woolen blankets from her pack and placed them atop the fur. Khy started the fire, then

searched the area for as many flowers as she could find. She sat down near the fire, and with a long piece of twine, she strung the flowers together. She

removed her leathers, noticing the blood and dirt stains._**"These should be cleaned", **_she thought_,__** "And I should bathe as well".**_

**-----**

Aiming to complete all her tasks at one time before sleeping, she collected everything she would need, and headed for the stream. She pulled a cloth from

her pack to clean the leather armor and boots. She dabbed, scrubbed, and scraped to remove the dried blood and dirt. When she was done, she draped

the leathers and boots across a low hanging tree limb. She then removed the last of her clothes, and retrieved a small vial from her pack. Stepping into

the stream, she laundered the remaining items. With everything hung out to dry, she pulled four small candles from a bag inside her pack. She walked to

the fire, and with a small twig, captured a flame to light the candles. Placing one of her blankets on the bank of the stream, she positioned the candles on

either side. Khy knelt on the blanket, sitting on her feet, and loosened her braid so her hair hung free. She felt a warm breeze stroke her naked body as

she arranged the rope of flowers around her neck, and let the ends dangle over her breasts. She scattered the remaining flowers about her. She looked

out over the water, catching the reflection of the bright moon and stars. _**"Beautiful". **_She thought_.__**"Sune would be pleased". **_She folded her hands into

her lap, and closed her eyes. _**"Sune", **_she said softly,_**"I give you reverence and beauty". "May this small **__**gesture bring you joy". **_She began

humming a non-descriptive tune while swaying to and fro. She then rose to her feet and walked into the cool water, immersing herself completely.

Suddenly, she sprang from the water, simulating the birth of a new cycle of life, a new beginning._**"Thank **__**you Sune, for all the elegance and grace **__**you **_

_**give to the **__**world". "May I be forever worthy of such **__**loveliness.**_

**-----**

This reverence to a God was new to her, and she hoped that the small ceremony would suffice for adulation. She removed the flowers encircling her neck,

and tossed them into the water, watching them slowly drift down the stream. She blew out the candles, returning them to the bag in her pack, and threw

the remaining flowers onto the water, watching them spin and dance. She reached into her pack for a sleeping tunic and a cloth wrapped package. She

peeled back the cloth, revealing a large cake of soap. She held it to her nose, and inhaled the rich scent of vanilla blossoms. Retta Starling concocted the

soap every year for the Harvest Fair and she had made a point of purchasing several bars during the day. She then removed a large vial of liquid soap she

used for her hair, and a clean cloth.

**-----**

Wading into the stream, she set the vial onto a large rock ledge, jutting out of the water, and applied the vanilla soap to the cloth, and then to herself.

The sweet smelling soap created a thick lather that she scrubbed onto her arms and face. She lavishly smoothed the foam across her breasts and hard,

erect nipples, stopping to let her fingers stroke the scar that lay between the large, round, fleshy spheres. It had faded with time, but was always there

to remind her of how lucky she had been to survive the wound. She washed her hair, and submerged into the chilly water to rinse. Khy perched herself

atop the stone ledge to cleanse her legs and feet. She was glad that her legs were nearly hairless, as the women of the village complained constantly of

the hot, itchy hair and the rashes it caused. Using the soapy, sudsy cloth, she cleansed the hidden, almost cloistered cleft between her legs. She dived

into the water, removing any remaining soap, then, used the blanket to dry herself. She slipped into the linen sleeping tunic, and did not bother to tie the

laces. She hung up the last of the wet items, and brushed her long damp hair, sitting on the make shift bed. After banking the fire for the night, she

crawled under the blanket and soon floated off into a much-needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: And so it begins

The first few chapters are to give you a sense of the character. Her isolation and how emotionally stunted she had become in dealing with people and situations. She begins to bloom and find herself through friendships and adversity. As always, the OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some errors in grammar were intentionally left for syntax and dialogue.

"**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER"**

**Chapter 4: "And so it begins"**

Khy opened her eyes to sunbeams radiating through the leaves of her arboreal room. Birds were singing and a light breeze moved against her cheek. She

lay still a moment longer, listening for any foreign sound or movement, and when satisfied that everything was as it should be, she sat up stretching her

arms and yawning. She had slept well, renewing her spirit and mind. She pushed back the blanket, and started to rise, when she noticed something odd.

There, near the head of her improvised bed, grew a single red rose._**"That's funny", **_she thought,_**"I didn't see that last night". **_She attributed the

incident to fatigue of the previous day, and did not give it anymore thought. She picked up her pack, rooting through it until she found her cup. Walking to

the stream, she washed her face, filled the cup with water, and drank deep. She refilled the cup and sat it near the still blazing fire, adding a few figwort

leaves for tea.

**----- **

"_**I really need to get myself prepared", **_she thought, not knowing what to expect on her unplanned trek. _**"Before I do anything, I'd better thoroughly **_

_**check this place out", **_she said to herself. Removing her sleeping tunic, she walked over to the large oak tree at the edge of her camp, and ascended

toward the top. Climbing higher, she found a good vantage point, and surveyed the area in all directions. Satisfied that she was safe for the time being,

she shimmied down the massive trunk and jumped off the last few feet. Reaching for her steaming tea, she mentally noted a list of tasks to complete

before continuing on to Neverwinter. While lost in thought, a few drops of hot tea escaped her lips to land on her bare chest._**"Ow"! , **_she said, and then

rushed over to check on her wet clothes. Her leathers were still damp, but everything else seemed dry. She stepped into her trewes, tying the drawstring

at her waist, and then donned the breast band, pulling it tight across her ample breasts. She put on the large breeches, lacing them quickly, and tugged

the light chemise over her head. She leaned against a tree to slip on her wool stockings and boots.

**-----**

Walking over to her pack, she deposited the contents onto her sleeping area, and quickly sorted and consolidated the articles strewn about. She folded

and repacked all the items not needed for the coming chores, then snatched up the small hand axe and headed for a stand of Yew trees. She cut about a

dozen branches to use as blanks for arrows. Shaping and shaving the wood into usable shafts was a tiresome, time-consuming job. She whittled and

sanded one end on each of the shafts to a fine point, and then heat set then in her campfire to harden. Inspecting each one to Daeghun's specifications,

she was ready to carve the nock and fletch the ends.

**-----**

Opening a small box, she removed several white goose feathers, and a large black eagle's feather to use as the cock feather. Khy held the nib firmly, and

stripped the feathers down along the vein. Using pieces of thread, she secured the white feathers, and then added the larger cock feather to the ends of

the arrows just above the nock._**"Finally", **_she said, _**"All **__**done". **_She reached for the unstrung bow Daeghun had given her, and checked the linen string.

She let the string slide through her fingers and was amazed that the coat of beeswax was still intact. She then checked the Boyer's knot at the bottom.

_**"Still tight". **_She thought. She then twisted and twirled the string between her fingers, until the pressure was correct, and then knotted the end.

Stabilizing the bow with her feet, she stretched the string and hooked it through the notch at the top, feeling it slip into place. Khy let her hand trace

around the leather grip at the back to see if it needed replacing, and then drew the string between her fingers, checking the tension. Contented with the

play of the string, she seized one of the arrows, nocked, and measured for the kiss point. Daubing ashes onto her fingers, she aimed and marked the

string, ensuring the correct position when firing. She slipped on the well-worn leather gloves, looking for tears as her mind remembered how Daeghun had

chided her about them. _**"You aren't a true bowman unless you have the calloused hands to prove it". **_He had told her.

**----- **

It was late in the afternoon when she had finished, and she still needed to sharpen her blades. Using her whetstone, she honed her blades to fine, razor-

sharp edges. She returned her dagger to its sheath, located on the outside of her boot. She stood, working out the kinks in her arms and legs, and

walked to the stream, refilling her cup for more tea. She noticed that evening was quickly approaching, as she stoked the fire and added more wood. She

was determined to leave at first light. Georg had told her of a small Inn on the outskirts of the Mere and she would head there first. Khy changed into her

sleeping tunic, and climbed into her bed, snuggling down for the night. Her mind seemed to race with the excitement and intrepidation of the coming

journey. Soon she was sleeping, and dreaming of immense adventures.

**-----**

Khy walked along the narrow dirt road, heading for the small inn up ahead. The sound of angry voices, and threatening turmoil violated her senses. A

group of men, brandishing weapons, was attempting to rob a lone dwarf. Stepping into the melee, Khy aided the dwarf in dispensing the ruffians. The

dwarf, who introduced himself as Khelgar Ironfist, seemed to be disappointed that the fight was over much too soon. The two conversed a few moments

longer, before entering the inn for more talk and a little relaxation. Suddenly, bladelings violently crashed through the door, shouting "Kalach-cha", and

began to attack. Khy and Khelgar pitted themselves against the never-ending assailants, trying to protect the residents. When the assault was over, and

the people unscathed, she decided to get back on the road. Khelgar brought up the fact that trouble seemed to follow her, and since they both were

heading to Neverwinter, why not team up. Khy thought it was a great idea; she would enjoy the company and could really use his fighting abilities.

Together, they continued the long trip to Neverwinter.

**-----**

The two had been traveling together for close to a week, when they chose to set up camp about a day's journey from Fort Locke. Khy wanted to stop at

the Fort to re-supply, sell some of their accumulated loot, and maybe learn something of the surrounding countryside. Since leaving the inn, she and

Khelgar had notched quite a few scuffles into their belts. They sat near the warm campfire, finishing their dinner of rabbit and wild berries and reminiscing.

Khelgar had been recounting a few of his exploits, while guzzling down a bottle of spirits. Khy enjoyed listening to him talk, with all the long "ee's" and

rolling "rr's", in that big, booming brogue of his. He told her stories of all the places up and down the Sword coast he had been. Her favorite was his

confrontation with the monks of Tyr, and how they had inspired him to join their order, with their unique fighting skills. Khy tried to explain that monks did

more than just fight, but Khelgar would have none of it. She was growing very fond of the grizzly little man, and soon began to drop her wall of self-

protection, letting him slowly in. She looked closely at him in the firelight, and could see the many scars riddling his face and bald-head. He was missing a

few teeth, reminders of the many brawls he had survived. Khy finally confided her quest and the many reasons behind her long journey._**"That's a heavy **_

_**load for just a snip of a girl. **_He said smiling. _**"Think I'll stick close to ye lass, 'till this business is over". "I'd like to have a word with that father of**_

_**yours, sending a wee girl off all alone like that". "Makes no sense, no sense a'tall". **_He said angrily. _**"I'm NOT a wee girl", **_Khy said_,__** "I'm eighteen,**_

_**and most girls my age are ready to marry". "Not that anyone would marry me"! **_She said under her breath. _**"Burrrp"! **__**"Khelgar", **_she shouted_**, **_

_**"that's the largest belch I've ever heard"! "Now, lass" **_he said,_**"You can't possibly mean that, but I thank you kindly". **_She smiled at him as she

cleaned up the area around the campsite. _**"Ah, lass" **_he said softly,_**"When you smile, the sun shines bright, and there could be no gloom". **_

_**"Khelgar", **_she chided,_**"You're only saying that to get out of helping me clean up"! **_He exploded into a big bellowing laugh, and everything seemed to

be at peace, for a while.

**----- **

Fort Locke was just over the next hill; finally, Khy thought they were actually getting somewhere. All at once they ran into a very odd situation. Loud

voices had led them to an encounter with some extremely angry Greycloaks, tormenting a strange girl. As usual, Khy could not pass up the opportunity to

teach bullies a much needed lesson. Khy recognized unexpectedly, how at ease she had become with killing. This revelation stunned her senses, but no

matter how she felt, she would not allow the strong to inflict pain on the weak. When at last, the adversaries were dealt their due; Khy's attention was

drawn to the bizarre girl. _**"I'm Neeshka", **_the girl said_**, "NEEESH-KA, accent on the NEE". "I'm a tiefling". **_Neeshka went on to talk about about her life

as an orphan, raised by priests of Helm. Khy did not know quite what to make of her, but Khelgar disliked her immediately and wanted to leave her

behind. Khy relented and let the little tiefling join their duo, which made Khelgar fit to be tied.

**-----**

As they continued on their way, Khy heard Neeshka yell _**"Eewww"! **__**"What's that smell"! **_Khy had been told many times that she had the peculiar odor

of the swamp upon her. _**"I'm so sorry, Neeshka". **_She said._**"I'll try to stand down wind so the odor doesn't bother you". "The Mere seems to **_

_**permeate everything I own". "It's not the swamp I smell", **_Neeshka said as she sniffed around Khy_.__** "It's roses"! "Yuk"! "Roses"? **_Khy asked.

_**"Aye, lass", **_Khelgar said, _**"You do smell like 'em". **_Khy sniffed at her leather armor and the sleeves of her tunic. _**"I don't smell anything". **_She

exclaimed. _**"It's not your clothes, it's you"! **_Neeshka yelled. _**"Oh, hells"! **_Neeshka shrieked. _**"You're one of those…. those…. Aasimars"! "I should **_

_**have known, with the eyes, hair, and that icky glow"! "I just found out recently, and I don't really know that much about Aasimars". **_Khy said

sheepishly_. __**"But, I do apologize if I've offended you in any way". "Oh, Khy", **_Neeshka said regretfully, _**"I'm sooo sorry"! "I just seem to say the **_

_**first thing that pops into my head, without thinking". "Don't pay any attention", "besides", "were both planetouched", "and that sort of makes **_

_**us like sisters". **_Khy smiled at her and said, _**"I've always wanted a sister"! **_Neeshka was thrilled, and danced around excitedly. Khelgar just rolled his

eyes and said, _**"Women"! **_Then he took the lead into Fort Locke.

**----- **

After arriving, the little group visited the merchants, buying and selling equipment, and learned of the troubles happening at the fort. Khy nodded at

Galen, talking with another man, who seemed familiar somehow. It was Cormick! The hero of West Harbor, the famous champion of the Harvest Fair, and,

SURPRISE! An old adventuring cohort of her fathers. They reminisced about West Harbor and the people of the village. She tried to get more information

about his time with Daeghun, but he just said something about "Adventurer's code", and would not say anything else. Cormick asked for her help in

dealing with a few situations there at the fort and she agreed. Resting for the night, they began the tasks set forth by the individuals requesting

assistance.

**-----**

Their path to Neverwinter had been sidetracked for several days, to accomplish the assignments taken on for the people at Fort Locke. Khy was tired,

Neeshka was irritable, and Khelgar had been wounded at the graveyard. Some eerie creature referred to as a "Shadow Priest", had caused the conflict

where Khelgar had been hurt. Tor Millows, fixed him up good as new, but Khy was determined not to let anyone suffer another injury. Selling all the

surplus items they had found during their quests, she purchased a great quantity of healing potions and kits. Khy refused the rewards offered, which

really pissed off Neeshka, who then secretly managed to collect them. _**"It's for her own good", **_Neeshka thought._**"Passing up all this easy gold is **_

_**crazy"! "What kind of rogue is she"! **_Neeshka was determined to set the fanatical aasimar straight. They all decided to stay one more night at the Fort

before heading off to Highcliff, and a ship to Neverwinter. Khy had wanted to learn more about Neeshka, but in the last few days, there had been no time.

_**"Khelgar", **_Khy said,_**"Would you see to purchasing the last of our supplies"? "Of course, lass". **_He said looking puzzled._**"Neeshka and I are taking a **_

_**walk and we'll return later". **_Khy said._**"We are"? **_Neeshka asked._**"Yes". **_Khy said as she grabbed her water flask and started down the trail away from

the fort.

**-----**

Khy and Neeshka walked down the little path to a shady grove of trees. Neeshka had been chattering away about nothing, when they reached a nice

spot to stretch out and relax. As Khy sat against an old tree trunk, Neeshka suddenly blurted out,_**"You're leaving me here, **__**aren't you"! "Please Khy, **_

_**please don't leave me, I'll be good, I promise"! "NEESHKA"! **_Khy yelled. _**"Calm down, I'm not going to leave you". "You're not"? **_Neeshka asked.

_**"No", **_Khy replied,_**"I wanted to have some alone time with you, to find out more about you". "About me"? **_Neeshka asked._**"No one ever wants to **_

_**know anything about me". "This is sooo exciting"! **_Neeshka shouted, trying to sit still. Neeshka proceeded to detail the events of her life, including

growing up in the temple, running away, and eventually ending up in the thieves' guild. Khy was fascinated, and tried very hard not to interrupt, even

though she was brimming with questions. Khy could feel how cruel and uncaring people had been to the little tiefling. She liked her, liked her red unbridled

hair, her fiery eyes, and her unbeatable courage. _**"My grandfather's the one that gave me the demon blood". **_Neeshka continued._**"What about you"?**_

**-----**

Khy explained what she knew about her heritage, and briefly about Daeghun and West Harbor. Neeshka had sized Khy up soon after they first met, and

was now quite sure that she was definitely naïve about most everything. Shy and timid, unsure about herself, and trying very hard to come across as

worldly. Neeshka was drawn to this strange girl, and planned to show her the ropes of surviving in the city. Neeshka then remarked on how similar their

lives were, which brought a smile to Khy's face. Khy filled her in on the shard, and the battle at West Harbor, that led to her untimely departure._**"Those **_

_**bladeling things continue to hound me". **_Khy told her._**"You might want to reconsider tagging along with me and leave with Cormick, it will much **_

_**safer". "No matter what you decide", **_Khy said,_**"I'm glad we met, and I consider you my friend". **_Neeshka sat quietly a few moments, subconsciously

cracking her knuckles, while her nimble little tail circled and swished around her. _**"Friendship, adventure, and a shit load of gold". "Count me in"! **_

Neeshka said laughing._**"Are you really sure you want to stay with me and Khelgar"? **_Khy asked._**"You know that you and I have different ways of **_

_**dealing with things, and with my . . . umm. . . heritage, I don't want to cause you any discomfort". **_Khy had been noticing how Neeshka fidgeted

when they were close to one another. _**"Well", **_Neeshka replied,_**"As far as I'm concerned, I'll follow your lead, and about the other thing, it's like **_

_**little tickles, I can get used to it". "But keep the big-mouthed dwarf away from me"! **_Khy smiled and nodded.

**-----**

Neeshka and Khelgar taunted each other incessantly with pokes and insults, but they fought well together. Neeshka then made a surprising offer; she

wanted to teach Khy some rogue skills. _**"Remember when I told you I was the world's greatest thief"? **_Neeshka asked._**"Yes", **_Khy said._**"Well, I **_

_**wasn't bragging, oh, maybe just a little, but I really am good"! **_Neeshka told her. _**"I know", **_Khy, said, _**"We would not have made it through the **_

_**crypts with your help"! **_Neeshka grinned widely and said;_**"I wasn't fishing for compliments Khy, I just wanted to show you some better **_

_**techniques". "I can see you have real talent, and I'd like to help sharpen your skills". **_Neeshka waited for an answer, hoping she had not insulted

her_. __**"Thank you, Neeshka", **_Khy said gratefully,_**"that would be wonderful"! **_Neeshka beamed at her new-found friend, and vowed to herself to make

Khy her special project. Even though Neeshka was quite a few years older than Khy, she always came across as a kid. This was her chance to impart the

knowledge she had acquired to someone she cared for. They returned to the fort and when they met up with Khelgar, Neeshka patted his bare head and

said; _**"How's it going short stuff"? **_Khelgar swore under his breath, then said; _**"How do ya think, you. . . you. . . you nasty imp"! **_Khy smiled at the

two, and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Are we there yet?

This chapter will begin the characters quest to find herself, and to finally have a sense of belonging. As always, the OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. The main character and story are mine. Enjoy! There are a few errors in grammar, they were left for syntax and dialogue. Some adult language contained in this chapter.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 5: "Are we there yet"?**

The trio left Fort Locke just after dawn, planning to head around the fringe of the Mere and then cut in toward the cliffs of the Sword Coast for a

somewhat straight path to Highcliff. After a few miles into the journey, Khy asked Neeshka _**"Could you explain some of those colorful words you use". **_

_**"Sure", **_Neeshka replied,_**"Ask away". "Well", **_Khy continued, _**"This word **__**fuck**__**, does it mean that you're angry, or sort of frustrated?" **_Neeshka spun

around with her mouth open, while Khelgar shouted _**"LASS"! **_Khy looked at them both and said,_**"So, what does it mean"? **_Neeshka stuttered, and

Khelgar ran ahead, not wanting to deal with the situation. Khy was very confused, she had thought that she had deduced the meaning by listening to the

way Neeshka used it. Now she was not so sure. _**"Neeshka", **_Khy yelled,_**"does it mean rage, or annoyance, or when things don't go as planned"? "I **_

_**guess you could say that", **_Neeshka said as she ran to catch up with Khelgar. "_**So, she had been correct", **_Khy thought, _**"I suppose **__**shit**__** means about **_

_**the same, maybe their interchangeable". **_Khy walked faster, trying to catch up with her friends while yelling, _**"Neeshka, what about **__**Prick, **__**Dickhead**_

_**and **__**cocksucker**__**?" **_

**-----**

Later in the day, out of nowhere, they were attacked by bladelings and duergar. The extent of these aggressors was endless; they kept coming, no

matter how many they killed. Just then, an elf woman arrived, and joined them in vanquishing the assassins. When the battle was over, the elf woman

walked up to Khy and said, _**"I am Elanee; I would walk with you and follow no longer". **_Khy said nothing for a few moments, trying to catch her breath

from the exertion of the battle. Khelgar piped up with _**"This thin, wisp of a girl could be of no help, I say leave her"! **_Khy looked at him harshly, when

Neeshka plowed in with,_**"What are you, some sort of tree-hugger". **_Khy held her hand up for silence, and then spoke to the woman. _**"Amin Khy, Amin**_

_**vithel lat kelvar". (I am Khy; I also honor nature/animals). **_The druid looked at her sternly, trying to decipher if she spoke true. Elanee mentioned

something about "Kalach-cha", and what was its meaning. Khy told her that she did not know the meaning, but hoped that she would have some insight.

Elanee then offered to lead the group safely to a private area called the "Maidens glade, or Eridis. Khy thought for a moment, and then said that the name

sounded as if it derived from Illefarn elvish. Elanee looked surprised, and expressed this to Khy, who smiled and said,_**"Ni'asa yassen lye Elanee". **_

_**(Alliance with us Elanee.) **_The Druid nodded, and quickly took the lead.

**----- **

The little band marched up, down, in and around trees and meadows, with Neeshka and Khelgar complaining constantly. Finally, they stopped in a hilly

clearing, and Khy made use of the opportunity to speak with the Elven Druid. Khy approached her cautiously, nodded, and said, _**"Late taur' Amandil, aa' **_

_**lye quen"? (Honored Druid, may we speak). **_Elanee looked at the girl intensely, knowing all along who she was, and said,_**"Uma". (Yes). **_Khy cleared

her throat, preparing for a long intricate dialogue in Elvish, when Elanee spoke first._**"We will speak your native tongue". **__**"Agreed"? **_Khy nodded looking

astounded. She had always been taught to regard the Druids highly, but this seemed a little out of character from what she knew of them. The afternoon

was spent in questions and answers, most of them about Khy. She told Elanee that her village of West Harbor often sought the wisdom of the druids, and

that her foster-father being half elven, taught her elvish. Khy expressed regret that her elvish was not proficient, and welcomed any corrections. Elanee

confessed to following Khy and her companions for some time, which made Khelgar angry and Neeshka suspicious. Then the subject of "why" came up and

Khy revealed what she knew about the shard. The conversation ended abruptly with an attack from a fierce pack of crazed wolves.

**-----**

With the skirmish over, they all agreed to exit the so-called sanctuary as soon as possible. Khelgar wanted to kill anything in his path, but Khy did not

want to harm any more of the animals, which greatly relieved Elanee. It deeply hurt Khy to kill the attacking wolves. She had always admired their grace,

dignity, and great strength. Elanee looked over at the young woman, and could see how upset she seemed to be at the demise of the lupine predators.

_**"I was not mistaken about her", Elanee thought. "The elders must have erred in their conclusions. **_Elanee took point, and carefully led the party out

of the glade. Heading into a small alcove, they were accosted by a very angry bear, who in fact was a morphed druid. With Kaliel the bear's dying breath,

he told Elanee not to go back to the circle. Khy wanted to understand what he meant, but Elanee refused to discuss it, as she led the way out.

**-----**

The little group finally arrived at Highcliff and were met with bitter disappointment. No ships in or out of the city's port due to the abundance of lizardmen

attacks. Khy talked with some of the nearby sailors and residents to learn about their plight, and was told to talk with Elder Mayne, the current authority

of the town. What they faced was that until the lizardmen were stopped, nothing would move. _**"Here we go again", **_Neeshka said wearily._**"I know **_

_**Neeshka", **_Khy said, _**"But unless you want to stay here, we'll have to do something to help". "Yes", **_Elanee said,_**"and there are others that seek **_

_**our assistance". **_Khelgar just grinned and said,_**"Head bashing here we come"! **__**"Are they going to pay us this time"? **_Neeshka asked._**"I don't know",**_

Khy, said,_**"Maybe the town will offer something, but don't forget that we always find plenty of loot during these escapades". **_They were first

directed to speak with a young woman on the outskirts of the town. Her name was Shandra and Elder Mayne said she might have more information, living

so close to the center of the activities. Khy wanted to purchase a few items before heading off and the others agreed. Traveling food, potions, and a nice

new hat for herself. Khy had been noticing that the sun was wreaking havoc on her pale skin. She donned the hat, pulling the brim down to cover her

forehead. Neeshka burst out laughing so hard, that she could not catch her breath. Elanee and Khelgar tried to hold back the snickering, but it did not

work. Khy endured the petty insults for the comfort she would soon enjoy. _**"Any bigger", **_Neeshka said giggling, _**"And you would have yourself a nice **_

_**tent". **_As the laughter died down, and eventually abated, they started for the Jerro farm.

**-----**

Shandra Jerro gave them some good information along with directions to the whereabouts of the lizardmen. She also gave them a good tongue lashing on

the inability of the town to offer help for the outlaying farms. To top it off, her farm was attacked while she was talking with Khy and her friends. Shandra

at that point was quite perturbed, and threw them off her land saying; _**"Leave now boy, and take the others with you"! **_They scooted off hurriedly to

the area she had marked on their map. Neeshka broke the silence they traveled in with, _**"Khy, she thought you were a boy"! "Aye, lass", **_Khelgar said,

_**"With that get-up, no one can see you're a fine girl"! "Does it really matter"? **_Khy said,_**"If people need to know, I'll tell them". "It makes no **_

_**difference to me". **_Neeshka said, with the others nodding in unison. _**"Then, let's get on with the tasks ahead". **_Khy replied.

**-----**

Wolves, lost children, a wayward husband, and a parlay with the lizardmen chief, rounded out their adventure. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the

results of their campaigns, even Elder Mayne. The Elder had balked when Khy told him of the truce she had negotiated with the lizardmen chief, but in the

end, he relented. The foursome spent the night in town, awaiting the rigging of the ship that was to take them to Neverwinter. The group sold almost

everything they had acquired, to gain enough gold for their passage, not knowing the town had already done so. As they prepared to leave, and say their

goodbyes, Elder Mayne presented Khy with a beautiful set of leather armor, a gift from the town. Khy thanked him for the generous reward, and tossed

them to Neeshka, who danced around parading the armor. They waved at the town's people as they boarded the ship, feeling anxious that their journey

was almost over.

**-----**

The first few days aboard the ship were horrible. The back and forth pitching motion caused everyone except Neeshka to be seasick. Khy, Neeshka, and

Elanee shared a cabin, while Khelgar bunked with the sailors. Khy felt guilty, that he had to share with the crewmen, but he just said; _**"Ah, Lass, don't **_

_**you know that these here seafaring lads have the best rum"! **_He laughed and slapped her on the back, before going below. Khy was looking forward

to life without imminent danger and time to get to know her companions better. The girls talked, laughed, and cried, telling one another about parts of

their lives. When talking with Elanee, Khy always got the feeling that she was not completely honest about the stories she told. _**"She keeps a lot inside", **_

Khy thought,_** "I hope she will be okay".**_

**-----**

One day while they were on deck finishing their lunch, Khy brought up the subject of the "Leader" title they had saddled her with. _**"I'm not your leader", **_

she said, _**"We all have equal say in everything"! "Well now, lass", **_Khelgar said,_**"This course we are all on began with you"! "Yes", **_Khy replied,

_**"But we were all going to the same place". "I thought we came together out of necessity". "It may have started that way Khy", **_Elanee said

softly,_**"But we have banded into this somewhat family because of you". **_Khy looked at her friends with misty eyes and said with a trembling voice,

_**"Once we arrive in Neverwinter, everyone will go their separate ways and I won't see any of you again". "Tough luck"! **_Neeshka said,_**"You're **_

_**stuck with us". "We're not leaving you until this shard mess is over"! **_Khy looked relieved, as the little tiefling rushed over and threw her arms

around her. Khy stood there embarrassed, not knowing how to respond. Neeshka whispered in her ear, _**"Just put your arms around me and squeeze". **_

Khy did as she was instructed, and held Neeshka tightly, softly crying. She repeated the process with Khelgar, and then Elanee, who also stroked her hair

and crooned softly. _**"Thank you", **_Khy said, trying to hold back the tears._**"I'm so grateful to have met you all". **_Khy dashed off to the cabin below,

leaving the others staring after her_. __**"What did you tell her"? **_Elanee asked Neeshka. _**"I told her what to do when someone hugs you". **_The trio looked

at each other, surprised over what Neeshka had divulged. Elanee remarked that it must have been her first embrace, and how could this have happened.

Khelgar then explained about Khy's foster-father, and what he knew of him. Neeshka said she now knew why Khy asked such ridiculous questions

sometimes. It was agreed between them that no pity would be shown her, but understanding as she discovered the world around her.

**----- **

The ship would soon arrive in Neverwinter, when Khy approached Elanee and Neeshka with a problem. She needed to perform her devotional to Sune,

and needed their help. After explaining her dilemma, that they would arrive after sunset, Elanee thought of a way to give her some privacy. _**"But, I still **_

_**need flowers, and there are none on board the ship"! **_Khy said. Neeshka ran to her pack, and returned with several strands of beads. She handed

them to Khy and asked her if they would suffice. Khy refused to accept the beautiful duskwood beads, which were carved into rosebuds._**"Please take **_

_**them Khy, I've had them along time and haven't been able to sell them to anyone". "Thank you, so very much Neeshka"! **_Khy said. Neeshka did

not want her to know that she had stolen the beads from a wealthy matron in Waterdeep. With the sun going down, Khy gathered what she needed, and

they headed for the back of the ship.

**-----**

He had left the peacefulness of the Neverwinter woods, and headed for the noise-riddled city in search of drink and women. He walked to the bridge that

led into the docks district of the city with Karnwyr at his side. He watched the large sailing ship round the coastline and head for the pier._**"It would be **_

_**docking soon",**_ he thought, and then something on the stern of the ship caught his eye. . .

**-----**

"_**Okay Khy", **_Elanee said,_**"All clear". **_She and Neeshka had affixed themselves on either side of the deck with blankets draped between them. Khy,

behind the curtain, dropped her robe and lit the candles around her. She adorned herself with a strand of the beautiful beads, which nestled between her

bare breasts. Khy began the rites, chanting and singing and threw a strand of beads into the sea. She climbed onto the railing at the back of the ship, and

dove into the chilly water.

**-----**

… "_**Am I seeing things Karnwyr", **_He said to the wolf, _**"Or is that a naked woman"? **_The statuesque figure seemed to shimmer like liquid silver in the

moonlight. Suddenly, the nymph leaped into the air, and dove into the water below. He blinked several times, unsure of his senses. _**"Yes", **_he said to

himself, _**"I'm sure that was a woman". **__**"Was he sure", **_he thought,_**"He was quite a distance from the scene". **_He watched a few more moments

longer, but saw no further sign of the glistening goddess. He then continued on his way to the Sunken Flagon, looking forward to a pint.

**-----**

Khy dressed as the ship pulled into the harbor and the call went out to disembark. The group met on deck and prepared to leave the ship. Khy could see

thousands of lights twinkling, reminding her of the tiny fireflies in the Mere. Excitement filled the air as the headed down the gangplank onto shore.


	6. Chapter 6: Greetings

This chapter starts the character on her way to self-awareness of herself, and what she may be up against. The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Reviews are welcome. This chapter deals with sexual situations and some adult language. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 6: "Greetings"**

Khy looked around at the houses and shops that went on as far as she could see. People, hundreds of people milled around and walked past her, not

noticing the new arrivals. Khy was enthralled with everything she could see and Neeshka was elated to be home once again. Neeshka then proceeded to

emulate Khelgar and Elanee with mocking jibes about their sea crossing. Neeshka looked over at Khy and said _**"Where to first"? "I guess **__**we should **_

_**look for my uncle Duncan". **_Khy said. Elanee hated cities and missed the quiet and security of the Mere. They walked through the city streets, looking

for Duncan's establishment, The Sunken Flagon. _**"There it is"! **_Neeshka yelled. They headed into the inn, when Khy noticed a single red rose growing near

the doorway. _**"This is getting eerie", **_she thought as she reached out to touch the petals. _**"It's beautiful", **_Elanee said._**"Yes", **_Khy answered, not

revealing her deep suspicions.

**----- **

The small band walked into the tavern, and Khelgar went immediately to the back area where the kegs were kept. Khy saw a man at the back of the room

that favored Daeghun, and walked over to him. _**"I'm looking for Duncan Furlong", **_she said,_**"Can you **__**tell me where I can find him"? **_The man

rattled off a story about how old Duncan was a drunkard, a lay about, and did not have a penny to his name. Khy told him, she wasn't looking for a hand

out, but that she was Daeghun's foster-daughter. _**"Well now", **_Duncan said,_**"I guess you've come a long way, and don't know anything of why **_

_**you're here". **_Khy nodded, explaining about the attack on West Harbor and the shard. Duncan filled in the some of the gaps about the shard then went

to fetch his from the back room.

**-----**

A voice, from near the fireplace, yelled _**"Hey, boy", **_several times before Khy realized he was speaking to her. She peeked out from under the brim of her

hat at the man, who then yelled for her to grab a tankard, and bring it to him. Neeshka began giggling, as Khy clutched the large mug of mead, and then

turned toward the table. She walked over to the man, placing the tankard on the table in front of him. He said nothing. As she headed back toward her

friends, she noticed a large wolf lying at the man's feet. Khy was somewhat familiar with the ways of the wolf. Having watched the packs who roamed

freely in the Mere, she knew their greetings. She knelt down, showing submissiveness, and cautiously eased her hand out in front of her. The man looked

down and nodded to the wolf, hoping that Karnwyr would bite the lad. Duncan had returned with his shard and was about to say something to Khy, when

Elanee put her hand up to stop him. The wolf crept over to the prone figure, and sniffed the outstretched hand. Khy slowly sat up and softly said, _**"Late **_

_**draug" (Honored wolf), **_as she began to stroke and scratch the furry creature. _**"Bishop", **_Duncan shouted,_**"Take care now with **__**the wolf". **_Neeshka

asked Elanee what Khy had said to the wolf. Elanee told her that she called him "Honored wolf". Bishop overheard the conversation and said,_**"Honored **_

_**wolf my ass"! **_He looked down to see the wolf on his back with the lad petting his stomach. _**"Karnwyr", **_he yelled,_**"You good for nothing flea bait". **_

The wolf jumped up, and returned to his place at the man's feet. _**"Get the hell away from here boy", **_he said angrily. He returned to his drink, as Khy

rushed back to her companions.

**-----**

The party continued their discussion on the origins of the shards, when they were suddenly interrupted by a very scholarly elf. Insults were traded

between the elf and Duncan, who finally introduced him as Sand. Khy and Duncan recounted the details of the shards to Sand and the battle at West

Harbor with the bladelings. The King of shadows was mentioned as a plausible candidate behind the attacks. Duncan then asked him to attempt a scrying

once more. The explosion of energy knocked them all to the floor. Sand suggested further study of the fragments by a man named Aldanon, who lived in

the Blacklake district of the city. Blacklake had been closed due to a recent murder and the only way to enter would be to join the City watch or the

thieves' guild. Things had definitely become more complicated in her quest to solve the shard mystery.

**----- **

Khy talked her options over with her companions, as the choice would affect them too. She knew Marshal Cormick at the city watch, and that seemed her

best choice, but Neeshka wanted to return to her roots at the thieves' guild. Even though Khy had trained as a rogue, she gravitated toward the City

watch. Neeshka was not pleased, but relented to keep the peace. Duncan was clandestinely thrilled with his nieces' decision. He knew all too well how

the thieves operated, and he would fear for her safety. With the assessment made, Duncan showed the party where they would stay, and that he would

provide food, lodging and drink as long as necessary. Khy thanked him, promising not to stay too long and tie up his business. They sat down for an

evening of food, drink and dialogue. Khy told everyone goodnight, and went to her room to retire. She removed all of her clothes, except for her chemise

and trewes, and then climbed into the warm, comfortable bed as sleep overtook her. The others remained, talking and drinking far into the night. Bishop

had become annoyed with their loud behavior, and moved to a table near the doorway to the sleeping quarters.

**-----**

A shrill scream woke Khy from a deep sleep. Startled, she jumped up, grabbed a blade. _**"That's Neeshka", **_she thought as she flew out of her room and

burst through the door to the common room. Seeing Neeshka standing on top of a table shrieking, Khy leapt, sailing through the air, and landed beside

her. _**"What's wrong", **_she said breathless, ready to pounce and defend her friend. _**"Sssssnake"! **_Neeshka yelled pointing to the very large reptile Elanee

was holding. _**"Poor little fellow got lost", **_Elanee said as she carried the snake outside.

**-----**

Bishop had been watching, amused by the antics of the demon girl. A white flash blew past him, soaring through the air to land upon the table near him.

_**"What in the nine hells", **_he said, staring at the lithe form. He remained motionless, afraid that the dream that had appeared from nowhere would

vanish. He gazed at her rich, creamy skin that looked tawny in the firelight. Her legs were perfectly molded, sculpted with sinewy muscles. Her hair, a

silvery-white color, cascaded down around her in luxurious waves. The sight of her astounded him. _**"Who is she", **_he thought as he saw her hop down

from the table and walk to the fireplace, followed by the tiefling. The fire created a backlight, showing her body through the thin chemise. From his angle,

he could see her rounded buttocks and the curve of her waist that led to her high, ample breasts. There was a quality to her features that would be

recognized as beauty by anyone who saw her. He knew without a doubt, that he had never before seen a more beautiful woman. _**"She must be one of **_

_**Ophala's girls", **_he thought as he contrived an explanation for her presence. _**"He had not seen her enter the Flagon; she must have been servicing **_

_**one of Duncan's boarders". "I'll have to speak to Ophala about the new blood", **_he said to himself. He shifted in his chair, to get a better look and to

hide the increasing fullness between his legs.

**-----**

Khy heard a noise room across the room and saw Bishop sitting there. Neeshka could see the way he leered at Khy, and said _**"You should go back to **_

_**sleep, I'm fine". "Okay", **_she said as she crossed the room heading for the door. When she passed Bishop, he took hold of arm and pulled her toward

him. He looked into her amazing golden eyes, which seemed to blaze with a hidden fire. She had a perpetual hint of a light blush upon her cheeks, and

the illusion of a soft glow around her. Khy was mesmerized by his haunting amber eyes that took on the appearance of a deep orange with the firelight.

She could not move, as if she were trapped in the web of a spider, waiting for the kill. _**"Tell Ophala", **_he said,_**"I'll pay whatever she wants". **__**"What"?**_

Khy answered, confused by his words._**"Just let Ophala **__**know I'll be there tomorrow night, and money is no problem". **_He said loosening his grip on

her arm. He then let his hand fall from her arm to her hip, tracing the shape with his knuckles. _**"You'll be worth every gold piece she asks". **_He said

smirking. The thought of plunging his hard cock into her warm, wet, well sent chills down his spine as he licked his lips and winked at her.

**----- **

Suddenly Neeshka was there, pulling her away from him and saying _**"Go on to bed, I'll explain in the morning". **_Khy nodded and left. Neeshka sat on

the table, staring angrily at Bishop._**"Leave her alone"! **_She said to the brooding man. Bishop laughed and shook his head. _**"She's not one of Ophala's **_

_**whores, you bastard"! **_Neeshka roared._**"If I ever see you touch her again, I'll cut your throat before you can blink"! "Who are you, her keeper"?**_

Bishop replied._**"You stupid idiot", **_Neeshka said with venom in her voice,_**"She's Duncan's niece, get it". "Okay, okay" **_he said sneering, _**"Have it your **_

_**way". "Just where did she come from, and why **__**haven't I seen her before now". **_He asked. Neeshka replied as she turned to leave, _**"She was **_

_**playing with your wolf this afternoon, **__**or don't you remember". **_Bishop tried to hide his shock as he said under his breath, _**"I'll be damned"! "So **_

_**she was the boy," **_he said. _**"Falling down on the job, aren't you fur ball". **_He yelled to the wolf lying at his feet. Karnwyr just cocked his head and

grunted.


	7. Chapter 7: To serve and protect

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Reviews are most welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 7: "To serve and Protect"**

Khy woke early the next day feeling rested and refreshed. She dressed in her old armor, grabbed her hat and headed to the common room. She was

looking forward to seeing the city in daylight and visiting with her new relative. During her journey, she had often wondered about her new uncle. Why

had Daeghun kept his existence secret? Now that she had met him, Duncan appeared to be a great deal different from her foster-father, Daeghun.

**-----**

She walked into the common room, searching for her companions, and spotted Elanee and Neeshka having breakfast with Duncan. Khy wandered over to

the table to join her friends, passing by the man she encountered last night. She could feel him watching her as she walked by. She thought about his

deep amber eyes that seemed to lock her in their gaze, stripping her of her free will. A shiver danced up and down her spine with the thought of him. Khy

sat next to Duncan and tried to distract herself with the small talk at the table. She could still see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. Sal came

over andasked Khy if she wanted anything._**"Could I have some hot water"? **_She asked._**"Hot water"? **_Sal repeated, not sure,i f he misheard the request.

_**"Yes, hot water". **_Khy repeated. Sal returned shortly with a steaming cup and placed it in front of her. Khy reached into her pack for the small pouch of

figwort leaves. She crushed a few of the leaves and added them to the vaporous cup. As she waited for the liquid to steep, Duncan, out of curiosity, asked

her what she was doing. _**"It's figwort", **_she said, _**"it makes a very nice tea". **_Duncan nodded saying,_**"One of Daeghun's concoctions"? **__**"No", **_she

said**, **_**"One of mine". **_Duncan laughed and said, _**"A girl after my own heart"! **_Khy smiled as she sat back and sipped her tea.

**-----**

Bishop was watching her as she sat down with the odd group at the table. He heard her mention figwort, and was surprised. Not many people knew the

uses of the little plant, and that secretly impressed him. He watched her drinking her tea, and then smile at that oaf, Duncan, which caused a small twinge

in the pit of his stomach. After his contact with her the previous night, he had to visit Ophala's to relieve the "tension" she had caused. _**"Damn her"! **_He

thought. _**"What was she doing to him"? **_Women did not get under his skin. He used them for whatever he needed, and then left. No attachments. No

entanglements. That's why he liked to sleep with whores. You pay your gold for their time, and then go about your business. Cut and dry. However, with

her it was different. He wanted her. Wanted to feel her squirm beneath him. He was becoming obsessed at the sight of her, and he knew nothing about

her. She was a complete mystery.

**-----**

Khy was startled by the sound of a falling chair, and looked up to see Bishop rushing out the door. _**"Uncle"? **_She said._**"Who is that man"? **_As she pointed

to the disappearing figure._**"That's Bishop"! **_He said warily, _**"It's best to stay away from that one lass". **__**"Why"? **_She asked. The others looked at one

another, and then Neeshka said,_**"He's not a very nice person Khy". "Oh". **_Was all Khy said as she stared at the empty doorway. Elanee quickly

changed the subject to a discussion of the day's events and waking the still sleeping Khelgar.

**-----**

Khy and her companions headed out into the town to look for the City Watch's headquarters. Neeshka finally talked Khy into purchasing new armor, so

they all went to the nearby merchants to upgrade their equipment. They went back to the Flagon to dress in their new apparel, before seeing Marshal

Cormick. Khy thought the new leather armor was too small, but Neeshka told her to just put them on. As the girls dressed in Khy's room, there came a

loud banging at the door. Khelgar shouted through the door,_**"What are ye doing, tanning the hide's yer selves". "Go have a tankard, baldy"! **_

Neeshka yelled. They heard him stomp off, muttering_**"Women"! **_As he left. Elanee looked over at Khy and said,_**"You should not wear that thing Khy, it **_

_**is bad for the body to be bound so tight". **__**She's right". **_Neeshka chimed in. _**"Pretty soon all you'll have left is two empty sacks where you're **_

_**breasts used to be". **_Khy lowered her head in embarrassment as she said timidly, _**"Well, at least sacks wouldn't be in the way". **_

**-----**

Neeshka got an idea, and asked Khy if she could examine her breast band. Khy shyly removed the length of leather and handed it to the tiefling. Neeshka

pretended to inspect the band, while actually taking note of Khy's proportions. Khy was a little uneasy about her new garb, but Elanee mentioned that it

fit her wonderfully. They helped one another strap, buckle and lace the new garments into place, and then went out to meet Khelgar. They greeted the

little man, who said, _**"Aye lass, that's more like it". **_Khy blushed, and then asked them all to sit down to discuss the new venture they would undertake.

**-----**

It was midday when Bishop strolled into the Flagon. He saw the lone dwarf guzzling ale, as he took his usual spot near the fire._**"There she is". **_He said to

himself as the missing pieces of the group joined the dwarf. He heard Khelgar comment on her new attire, and agreed with his assessment. The new

armor fit her perfectly; there could be no error now, as to her gender. He could see the way the leather hugged her body and accentuated her curves. Her

long braided hair, smacking softly against the arch of her back when she walked drove him crazy. Bishop closed his eyes, trying to remove the sight of her

from his mind.

**-----**

"_**Let's go"! **_Neeshka said. _**"Are you all sure about this"? **_Khy asked. _**"Aye lass"! **_Khelgar replied._**"We're sticking 'til we've solved those damn shard **_

_**puzzles". **_Khy thanked her allies as they walked to the City watch to meet with Marshal Cormick. Overjoyed at her decision to aid the watch, Cormick gave

them several assignments, which they carried out in succession. They swept the city for undesirables, checked the guard posts, and encountered a small

scuffle between sorcerers from the academy. The end of the melee resulted in a new member of their band.

**-----**

Until recently, Qara had been a student at the Neverwinter magic academy. From her accounts, she had been unfairly targeted by her peers, and then

tormented because of her skill. _**"I have a natural ability for casting spells, and the other students are just jealous". **_Qara told them. The conflicts

resulted in several fires at the school, as well as to the Flagon. Duncan demanded Qara work off the damages by serving at the inn, and by assisting Khy

in her quests. This proposition did not thrill the young sorceress, who made her anger known. Khy tried to speak with her, but was told to mind her own

business. Khy was determined to keep trying to get through Qara's haughty attitude, and ease her into her group of friends.

**-----**

The difficulties of the ensuing missions, not only included some wiley opponents, but in keeping Qara from burning everything in her path. Qara's snide

remarks to the Captain of the guard, and her constant bickering with everyone else, led Khy to take her aside for a quiet talk. _**"Qara", **_Khy said,_**"Could we**_

_** speak for a moment". **__**"What now"! **_Qara said angrily. Khy walked over to a secluded spot and motioned for Qara to follow.

**-----**

"_**Qara", **_she began,_**"I know we've only known each other a few days, but I'd like to try and understand you better". "Oh, really", **_Qara said

sarcastically._**"Well, understand this"! "I don't like being put in jeopardy every minute of the day"! **_She announced. _**"I don't like defending myself**_

_** against the devil girl's past acquaintances or tromping through muck for the druid and her wolf advisor". "I don't like going out of my way to **_

_**help that squatty fat man in his endeavors to become a monk"! "And most of all", **_she ranted,_**"I don't like being told what to do by a naïve, **_

_**inexperienced child"! **_Trying not to exasperate the girl further, Khy said calmly,_**"Qara, you knew of the dangers we faced, before you agreed to join **_

_**us".**__** "Yes", **_Qara replied,_**"But that was before I found out about that bunch of morons that you call allies". **_Qara pointed to Khy's companions, which

began to infuriate her beyond her ability to stay tranquil.

**----- **

Khy felt the air of superiority that Qara had, along with the contempt she had for others. Nevertheless, to malign her friends was quite enough. _**"SHUT **_

_**UP"! **_Khy screamed at the redheaded sorceress._**"No one complained when the students of the academy attacked because of you, they all helped in**_

_** keeping you safe"! **_Qara looked stunned for a minute, then she recovered her disparaging qualities. _**"These people are my friends and family, and I **_

_**will not allow you to insult them"! **_Qara opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. _**"We will discuss the matter further when we return **_

_**to the Flagon"! **_Khy said sternly. She then walked briskly toward the others, muttering _**"Fieuy faika kuruni", **_as she passed by. The trio had witnessed

Qara's tirade and Khy's response to her antics. Neeshka whispered to Elanee, _**"What did that mean"? **_Elanee replied with a worried look, _**"Loathsome, **_

_**contemptible witch"! **_Neeshka smiled to herself, as they trotted back to the Sunken Flagon.

**-----**

They were preparing to have dinner, when Khy noticed that Neeshka was missing. _**"Where's seler', (sister) Elanee"? **__**"She wanted to pick up **_

_**something at the merchants". **_Khelgar said in between bites. Khy sat down with the others, hoping that Neeshka was all right and that she would pay

for the "something", instead of helping herself. Scanning the room, Khy observed Qara giving a great deal of attention to Bishop. Qara would do some sort

of wiggle, whenever she passed by him and Khy wondered what in the hells she was doing. She glanced up to see Bishop staring at her again. She

wondered why he leered at her constantly. Just then, Neeshka came in running, clutching something and signaling Khy to follow her.

**-----**

Khy walked behind the little tiefling into her room. _**"Here", **_she said. _**"This is for you" .**_Khy unfolded the strange garment and asked Neeshka what it

could be. Neeshka explained that she asked one of the merchants to make a special item, a sort of bodice that she presented to Khy. _**"Thank you **_

_**Neeshka", **_she said baffled. _**"You use this instead of that band thing". **_Neeshka told her. Khy examined the bodice, which looked to her like more of a

vest. It was made of soft, supple doeskin, almost white in color and laced up the front with leather cords. Neeshka urged her to try it on and Khy relented.

Khy had to admit that the engineered device fit flawlessly and felt much better than her hard leather band. She looked at herself in the mirror and yelped.

_**"There's too much of me showing". **_Khy exclaimed. _**"That's the point". **_Neeshka answered back. The contraption did its job well. It conformed to her

like a second skin, emphasizing her thin waist and supporting her hefty bosom, leaving her with very noticeable cleavage. Neeshka informed her that it

would be unseen under her chemise, and that she could wear it as is, if she wanted. Khy hugged the girl and gave her many thanks, as she slipped on

her chemise and returned to the great room.

**-----**

Bishop was watching as she re-entered the room with the demon girl. He liked to watch her walk, the way she carried herself gave her an unpretentious

appearance. Unlike the red headed sorceress who would not be quiet about her many talents. He signaled to Karnwyr, and then pointed to Qara who

was oblivious to her surroundings as she prattled away. At Bishop's command, Karnwyr leaped toward her in a mock attack, growling ferociously. Qara

jumped back, saying something about being needed in the kitchen, and hurried away. Bishop smiled in his smirking manor, as he watched her run to the

back of the room.

**-----**

Karnwyr stretched, yawned, and then sauntered over to Khy, laying his head in her lap. Khy looked down at the wolf, then scratched his muzzle and

behind his ears. She pulled some meat from her plate and fed the wolf several bites, petting him as he ate. _**"Don't spoil him". **_A voice from behind her

said. Khy turned to see Bishop standing next to her. She could smell the deep rich earth of the forest upon him along with a hint of wood smoke and pine.

Khy didn't know what it was about the look he gave her, but her body did. A warm sensation pulsated through her, and she felt the quickening of her

heart. Khy studied his face, looking closely at his brown wiry hair, the shadow of a beard, and those unforgettable amber eyes. She was drawn to him. To

his rugged good looks and the way he held himself. She uttered the words,_**"I'm sorry". **_Then she stood to leave. She stumbled, trying not to step on the

wolf, as Bishop caught her in his arms. He held her close, and she gasped feeling his touch. He purposely faked a fall to the floor, while pulling her down

with him. Khy landed on top of the ranger and felt hands grope her behind. Taking the invasion as part of the collapse, she quickly scrambled to her feet

and ran to her room. Bishop had grabbed her to keep her from falling, and then used the opportunity to satisfy his urge to touch her exquisite body. He

could see how her cheeks deepened with color as she rushed away. _**"By the Gods" **_he thought,_**"How I want her". **_His hands itched to caress her

perfect body once more and to discover her secret places of pleasure. He could still smell her, the heady aroma of roses, sweet and fresh like the rain.

_**"Her ass was firm, but soft",**_ he thought, _**"Just like I knew it would be".**_ The weight of her form pressing against his, caused another rising between

his legs. As he got up, he looked over to see the tiefling staring at him angrily. _**"Just fetching my wolf". **_He said, walking back to his table. He sat down

and covered his face with his hands, inhaling deeply what was left of her essence.

**-----**

Khy climbed into bed, confused by the encounter with Bishop. The experience unnerved her, and at the same time she liked being near him. She recalled

his touch, the strength of his arms about her, and his captivating eyes. Why did he make her feel this way? When she looked into his eyes, she felt a deep

yearning. However, what that longing was she could not identify. She decided to put the incident out of her mind, and eventually fell asleep.

**-----**

Their new orders would take them to Old Owl Well, a long, backbreaking journey. The rest of the day was spent purchasing equipment and supplies. That

evening, the group studied their map and talked of the impending expedition. Qara was horrified that she would have to walk that distance, and stormed

off in a huff. Elanee and Neeshka said their goodnights then headed off to their respective rooms. Khelgar was snoring away in a corner of the room, a

victim of too much ale. Qara, as usual was flirting with Bishop. She was making a spectacle of herself by forcing his attentions, and cooing in his ear. Khy

rose to leave. She then walked past their table, reminding Qara of their early departure._**"Who are you, my mother"? **_Qara said snidely. Khy shook her

head, thinking that the girl just would not accept any advice. Khy turned to go when Bishop said, _**"Come and join us, then you can keep an eye on this **_

_**red headed wench". "No thank you" **_Khy said, and bade them good night._**"Qara"! **_Sal shouted. _**"Bring the rest of those empty tankards to the **_

_**kitchen". **_Qara got up swearing, as she grabbed a tray and cleared the tables.

**-----**

"_**Here", **_Bishop said as he offered her the chair Qara had recently occupied. Khy was unsure, but walked over and sat next to the grinning ranger. _**"You **_

_**seem to have taken on quite a lot since arriving". **_Bishop said as he moved closer._**"Yes, I guess we have". **_Khy said. Bishop leaned in closer, drinking

in the sight of her. Khy felt uneasy next to him, a kind of nervous energy seemed too permeated through her body. She felt his hot breath on the nape of

her neck, which sent floods of tingles down her spine. She turned her head and found that his face was just inches from hers. His eyes glistened in the

firelight, and were full of hidden meaning. Bishop wanted to take her in his arms hold her close and lose himself in her lissome form. He inhaled deeply,

imprinting her scent forever in his mind. Her golden, mesmerizing eyes sparkled with the flickering light. He eased his hand down to her firm thigh, gently

caressing the area. Suddenly, a scream distorted her features, as she jumped up and ripped off her chemise.

**-----**

An angry red area covered the lower portion of her arm. _**"So sorry". **_Qara said sarcastically._**"I just wanted to bring you some hot tea, and it must **_

_**have slipped". **_Khy looked at her and thought for a moment that maybe it was not an accident. She stood there, closed her eyes, and focused on the flow

of divine power within her. Chanting softly the words of healing, she cast the spell on her injury. Satisfied by her efforts, she retrieved her damp shert

and walked away, disappearing from view.

**-----**

Bishop knew that Qara had spilled the hot liquid on purpose._**"Jealousy". **_He said to himself. He remembered how she looked after removing the light

chemise. The revelation of her voluptuous shape sent his mind reeling. The curve of her hips leading to her small waist and then up to her massive round

breasts. He liked the way the garment she wore held her and emphasized her stunning bosom. The slight glow she always had became stronger,

illuminating the room and making her even more beautiful. He could feel the fullness in his breeches grow with each thought of her. He needed to relieve

the hard mass before it threatened to explode. He looked over at the witch and thought, _**"Better than doing it myself". **_He took Qara's arm and said,

_**"Come on witch"! **_As he lead her to his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Time will tell

This is a very long chapter, and there are sexual situations with some language, so beware. The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Reviews are welcome. Use full screen for a more enjoyable read. Some errors in grammar were kept to enhance the story and dialogue.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 8: "Time will tell"**

"_**I can't go any further".**_Qara yelled as she sat down on the grassy hill. _**"I'm tired and I want to rest". **_Khy dropped her head and clinched her teeth.

_**"She has done nothing but complain since we left the Flagon". **_Khy muttered to herself. She turned and made her way back down the steep hill to

speak with Qara, fuming all the way. _**"Qara",**_ she said curtly, _**"We'll set up camp on the other side of this hill". **_They had been traveling only a few

days, and at this rate, they would never reach the Old Owl Well. Khelgar set up the tents that Qara insisted they purchase before leaving the Flagon. Khy

scouted the area near the campsite for any dangerous elements and upon returning, thanked Khelgar for his efforts. _**"Ah lass",**_ he said, _**"No thanks are **_

_**needed; just keep "Her Majesty" away from me and things will be dandy". **_

-----

Khy flinched at an odd sound and turned toward the nearby underbrush. Weapons at the ready, she slowly approached the source of the noise. _**"Well, **_

_**Hellloooo"!**_ Said a very small man as he walked into their camp. _**"I'm Grobnar Gnomehands," **_he said heartily. Khy had never before met a gnome.

Introductions were made all around and Khy invited him to stay the night. She then made the mistake of asking the gnome a few questions, which got him

started on long explanations about everything. One by one, the members of her little band fell asleep. Khy made an effort to stay awake, trying not to be

rude, but success failed her. The morning light shinning in her eyes broke her repose. To her surprise, the gnome was still talking. _**"Excuse me", **_Khy said,

_**"Did you say something about a codpiece with a spring mounted shield"? "Oh my yes"!**_ He said excitedly, _**"You were listening"! **_Khy told him of

their quest to Old Owl Well and Grobnar offered to direct them to their destination. A few hours later, with tents and gear stowed, they set off to the Well

with the gnomes help.

-----

They had been traveling for almost a week, and the Well was still a few days away. The rainy weather had slowed their progress, and the never-ending

complaints from Qara had caused great discontent in the party. The constant sniping between her friends had taken its toll on Khy. Tonight was her time

to praise Sune and she was looking forward to being alone. Khy notified the others that she would be off performing her devotional, as she gathered

what she needed and departed.

-----

Arriving at the small lake, she spotted a large tree that draped over the water, providing some shelter from the storm. She set up the area using torches

instead of candles, afraid that the rain would douse them before she finished. She removed her clothes and felt the rush of biting cold against her skin.

Quickly, she performed the usual rituals, and then redressed. She sat under the old tree, where it was still somewhat dry. The torches presented her with

little warmth, as she thought about the futility of these dedications to Sune. She was on the verge of abandoning the monthly rites, as they seemed to

offer nothing but roses.

-----

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed her with the heat and brilliance of the sun. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her face to shield herself

from the brightness. _**"My child, I will not release you from you duties"! **_A voice said. Khy slowly dropped her hands and squinted toward the sound.

_**"Sune". **_She whispered. The stunning Goddess stood before her, radiating a heavenly light. Khy stood facing the captivating vision, and bowed her head

in reverence. _**"Your heart, my child, is full of doubt and fear". "You must reconcile yourself to be a true disciple".**_ The goddess said. _**"My tenets are **_

_**a celebration of life, but to you they are just words on a scroll". "You must surrender yourself to me". "Worship me with your body, heart and **_

_**soul", **_Sune continued. _**"Proclaim your dedication with the zest for life I know you have". "How can I pay tribute to something I don't **_

_**understand"? **_Khy asked. _**"You are mine", **_Sune said softly, _**"Give me the glorification of you"! "Show me that you care, and the rest will fall into **_

_**place". **_Sune gently held her face with her delicate hands, and softly kissed her forehead. _**"You belong to me". "Give me what is mine"! **_The light faded

into darkness, taking Sune along with its obscurity.

-----

Khy was awestruck from the experience, and fell to her knees. She reached up and touched the remaining shadow of Sune's kiss on her skin. The brief

encounter had changed her profoundly, and left her with the sincere need to fulfill the deity's request. She somehow knew that there would be no more

roses to mark her adoration, but instead she would have the knowledge that Sune wanted her. Sune's touch had released Khy from all her apprehensions

and mistrust in her own capabilities. She now could be the person she was always meant to become. She gathered her things, and started back to the

campsite.

-----

Khy met with Callum, the commander of Old Owl Well, and a member of "The Nine" who were Lord Nasher's personal bodyguards. Callum amended their

orders to assist him in defending the Well and ridding the area of orcs. Callum marked their map to show the main orc camps. He wished them luck as they

began the new assignments.

-----

A week went by with assaults from orcs and trolls galore. They happened upon a patrol of Ironfist dwarves looking for an old stronghold. Khelgar

volunteered the group to aid in the search. The clan seemed furious with Khelgar, but changed their views with the return of an ancient artifact. After

defeating the Bonegnashers, they headed for the Eyegouger caves. _**"How much longer"? **_Qara said as she redistributed the weight of her pack. Khy

explained that they only had an approximate location and it was in the northern direction. Khy looked around at her exhausted friends, and pondered the

idea of making camp early. She approached Elanee with the thought, just as another attack of orcs surrounded them. All at once, help appeared from out

of nowhere, and turned the battle to their favor. Combat had ended, and Khy could see that Elanee was busy healing all the minor wounds. She then

walked over to thank the people responsible for aiding them in the extermination of the orc terror.

-----

The tall man removed his helmet, turned and looked at Khy with the most remarkable blue eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were crystal clear and a

captivating icy blue. She gazed into those vivid eyes and felt as though he could see into her soul. _**"He's a paladin". **_Neeshka said. _**"His kind always **_

_**makes me itch"! "Hello my lady".**_ He said with a deep velvet voice. _**"My name is Casavir".**_ Khy could not speak. This man enthralled her. She was

spellbound by his entrancing blue eyes, and the warmth of his aura that seemed to embrace her. She could smell the remnants of incense that he used in

his prayers. Brother Merring had instructed her on the use of herbs and their meanings when used as incense to enhance worship. She inhaled deeply,

recognizing the sweet smell of lavender for justice, the earthiness of borage for courage, and finally the fresh pine scent of rosemary for wisdom and

faithfulness. She breathed him in, trying to mark the moment in her mind. She felt dizzy from the experience, yet she could not turn away. He moved

closer, taking her hand in his, and then pressing it to his soft lips. She could feel his aura mix with hers, filling her with the sense of warmth and well-

being. The world around her began to close in, and then darken as if the sun had disappeared. The last thing she heard was his smooth smoldering voice.

-----

Khy opened her eyes. She blinked several times, trying to focus her vision. As her eyesight began to clear, her eyes fixed on the striking face above her.

She felt weightless, and then realized she was in the arms of the paladin. She heard Elanee's voice behind her say, _**"Khy,**_ _**you've been injured".**_ There's

an arrow lodged in your left side. _**"Okay",**_ she said, _**"Can you pull it out"?**_ _**"Hang onto Casavir and Khelgar will extract it from your back". **_Elanee

said worriedly. _**"Are ye ready lass"? **_Khelgar asked. Khy nodded, as she held tight to Casavir's neck. A gut wrenching pain caused her to cringe, but she

made no sound. She had been holding her breath and she now let it out with a long sigh. _**"There aren't any more potions", **_Neeshka cried, _**"Can you do**_

_**anything Elanee"? "I'm sorry Khy",**_ Elanee said sadly, _**"I need to rest before I can cast more spells". "I'll be fine", **_Khy replied, _**"Just give me **_

_**something to stop the bleeding". "My lady", **_Casavir said, _**"With Tyr's help, I may be of assistance". "I must**_ _**see the wound in order to attempt a **_

_**healing". **_Casavir told her. _**"Alright". **_Khy said.

-----

Casavir carried her to a fallen tree and sat down with Khy draped across his lap. Elanee and Neeshka removed her armor, tunic and chemise. The paladin

pressed his hand onto her bleeding wound, bowed his head and began to pray. Khy felt tepid warmth that grew to an intense heat, and then circulated

throughout her body. Within a few minutes, Casavir raised his head and said, _**"It is done". "Thank you, I am most grateful". **_Khy said as she steadied

herself to her feet. Casavir looked into her beautiful face and nodded, as the memory of their meeting interjected itself in his mind.

-----

When he first looked upon her, he thought she was a messenger from the God, Tyr. With her angelic face and startling golden eyes, that shined as if the

sun itself emitted from them. He knew he was in the presence of someone very special. When she collapsed, he had caught her, and then held her close,

gazing down upon her. The shape of her face, the high cheekbones that held a slight blush and those luxurious tresses that hung down in a disheveled

braid. The sweet smell of roses wafted faintly from her skin. When her allies undressed her, the sight of her caused familiar feelings to escape from their

prison inside him. The vest-like device clung to her tapered waist, and highlighted her large tantalizing breasts. Her soft creamy skin covered a finely

chiseled frame, which enhanced her splendor even further. He shook off the haze of memory and tried to direct his attention to the small band of fellow

adventurers.

-----

After careful consideration, Casavir sent the remainder of his troops back to Old Owl Well to help defend the camp. His sergeant was none to pleased with

the idea and put up a fuss, but in the end, she acquiesced. Casavir joined Khy and her companions to put an end to the orc invasion. They traveled

through the mountains and finally located the Eyegouger lair. Through many tough and almost impossible battles, they finally conquered the orcs. They

also managed to find the emissary and send him back to the Well. A discovery was made connecting the Shadow Priests to Black Garius, and a greater

danger to come.

-----

Khy found it easy to talk with Casavir. He was kind and soft spoken, with a unique gentleness of soul. They had set up camp a few days from the Well,

intending to rest while they could. Khy sat next to Casavir as he cleaned and polished his well-worn armor. She told him of her search for information on

the shards she carried. He explained that he left Neverwinter to aid the inhabitants of the Well in defeating the orcs. Khy felt that there was more to the

story, but did not press him to reveal it. She thought that he would share the tale when he was ready. She watched him in the firelight. He wore a light

tunic, and she could see the outline of his broad shoulders through the fabric. She felt stirrings within her, similar to those when she was near Bishop. _**"I **_

_**wonder",**_ she thought,_** "What these strange feelings could be". **_Whenever he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, her heart beat faster, like

that of a frightened bird. She had an uncontrollable urge to touch him, and before she could think, she stroked his arm, feeling the play of his muscles

against her fingers. Casavir turned his head to see her snatch her hand away and then apologize profusely. She bade him goodnight and ran hurriedly to

her tent. Casavir had been well aware of her presence near him. He kept his mind on his task, trying to ignore the yearning he felt inside the deep

recesses of his heart. He could still feel her gentle touch on his arm that created pinpricks throughout his body. He had not felt this way in a very long

time. Nevertheless, to his relief and somewhat disappointment, she left. _**"It is good that she had retired",**_ he thought. _**"I may not have had the **_

_**tenacity to refuse her".**_

-----

After they had reported to Callum, Khy was surprised that he and Casavir were acquainted. There was mention of the mysterious circumstances that

clouded Casavir's departure from Neverwinter. Khy fiercely defended the wayward paladin, speaking of his bravery and great deeds. Casavir was taken

aback at her ferocity on his behalf, and explained that it was not necessary. Khy did not want to say goodbye to this stalwart paladin, and to her joy, he

suggested that maybe he could be of use to her and asked to join the party. _**"I would be honored". **_Khy said. Neeshka yelled, _**"Between you both, I **_

_**won't be able to sit still". **_They re-supplied for the long journey back to Neverwinter, and left the next morning.

-----

One night, a few days from their destination, Khy found herself confiding in Casavir once again. She talked of her misgivings and shortcomings with some

of her companions, and of her leadership skills. Knowing he was a leader of men, she wanted his advice. _**"I**_ _**fear I am not up to the standards that are **_

_**required to make decisions concerning these people".**_ She said wistfully. _**"A wrong order could result in someone dying, and I care too much for **_

_**them to be the instrument of their deaths". **_She had a look of melancholy and sorrow upon her face as Casavir took her hand. He looked deep into her

shining eyes and said, _**"My lady, what you are feeling is felt by all those who command". "If you did not have these doubts, then I would be **_

_**concerned". "Khy", **_he said tenderly, **_"I have known you but a short time, and in that time I am amazed at what you have accomplished". "You _**

**_are a natural leader,_** he said,**_ "It comes from within you and people will be drawn to you whatever may come". "Life is not what events happen _**

**_to us",_** he said sincerely, _**"But in how we choose to respond to those events". "You, my lady, have responded with grace, valor and integrity". **_

_**"Soon", **_he said as he tightened his hold on her hand, _**"you will come to realize this also, only time will tell".**_ He held her hand to his lips and softly

kissed her palm. _**"I admire you, my lady",**_ he said in a deep charismatic voice, _**"And I am indebted to you for the chance once again to fight for a **_

_**just cause". "Your council",**_ she told him. _**"And your support have been invaluable to me, and I will strive to be worthy of the trust placed in me".**_

She rose to her feet and walked slowly to her tent, looking back to take in one last glimpse of him before she slept.

-----

They had finally made it to Neverwinter Wood, and everyone agreed to make camp for the night. If they left at first light, they would be in the city by

nightfall. It had been a strenuous journey, and each one of her friends delighted in the knowledge that they would soon be home. The weather was crisp,

and the leaves of the trees were a myriad of colors, reflecting the change of seasons. Khy had gathered a very large bouquet of flowers in preparation of

her observance to Sune that evening. The excitement of this impending ceremony was inspired by her recent encounter with the Goddess. Careful

preparations and special purchases were made with this in mind. She would give of herself completely, her heart and her soul to her Deity. When

everyone had settled in at the campsite, she informed Elanee and Neeshka that she would be leaving soon. Gathering all the items needed, she struck

out for the small lake nearby.

-----

Khy looked out upon the lake with its shimmering water, as it reflected and held the moon in its mirrored arms. She lit the torches and placed them

intermittently along the bank of the serene lake. Unfolding the blanket, she placed it along the shore and then encircled the pallet with elaborate candles.

After lighting the candles, she scattered the many flowers she had gathered, a few white lilies, daisies, carnations and asters. She disrobed, feeling the

cool, brisk air, which caused her skin to react with tiny goose bumps. She raised her arms, as if reaching out for the moon, and then sang in a clear true

voice of her adoration for Sune.

-----

Casavir had inquired on their leader's whereabouts and was told she was at the lake worshiping her Deity. He knew how important such ceremonies

were, and did not want to interrupt her prayers as he patrolled the area. He told himself that he would briefly check to make sure she was well and then

be on his way without her awareness. He neared the lake and glanced through the trees to see if she were safe and unharmed. The sight he beheld

brought him to his knees. There she stood, naked, arms uplifted and bathed in the gleaming glow of the moonlight. He wanted to turn away, to leave her

with the privacy she deserved, but he could not. The sight of her took his breath away and filled him with something he thought he would never have

again---an intense burning desire!

-----

The arrogant ranger had been hunting in the woods, when he caught sight of a familiar image. _**"Karnwyr",**_ he said softly, _**"There she is again, the **_

_**woman from the ship"! **_Karnwyr cocked his head in the direction of his master's voice. _**"Well, my friend",**_ he said to the wolf, _**"Let's go find out the **_

_**identity of this ethereal nymph"!**_ He crept toward the figure, keeping himself hidden as he drew closer. He peeked out from behind a large tree, eager

for the unknown woman to be revealed. It was her! He had been stalking the very person he was trying to forget. _**"Gods",**_ he said to himself, _**"She's **_

_**more exquisite than I could have imagined". **_He felt the hunger for her grow as he admired her long slender legs, the shape of her buttocks, the gentle

arch of her back and the full rounded breasts with their hard jutting nipples. He felt himself grow hard with the gnawing want of her.

-----

Khy finished her simple song of veneration, and adorned herself with the flower stole made of tiny red rosebuds. She began to sway and grind to the

unknown rhythm of her soul. She could not have known that her actions appeared sexually provocative to the two pairs of eyes fixed on her sensuous

shape. She twirled and danced around the lake, showing her sheer joy in the praise to Sune. Ending her dancing motions, she retrieved a small vial from

her pack, and opened it inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the scented oil. She dripped the contents along her naked body, and began to rub the fluid into

her skin as her hips gyrated with the rhythm of her movements. She massaged the oil onto her thighs, over her breasts and then circled her erect nipples.

She moved to her stomach and then to the cheeks of her grinding behind.

-----

Casavir felt the pull in his loins as he watched her dance and then lovingly caress her luscious body. _**"Tyr",**_ he uttered to himself, _**"Please aid me in **_

_**resisting the torrent of passion I feel for this woman".**_ He tried to stand, but the tightness he felt, had grown from his lustful observations and kept

him steadfast. He closed his eyes, trying to erase her from his mind. He had denied himself such pleasures as a recompense for past misdeeds. However,

in his loneliness he had allowed her into his heart. _**"Tyr, I beg you to grant me the courage and strength to abandon this temptation".**_ He prayed.

Slowly he got to his feet, turning from the vivacious image, he moved away.

-----

Bishop groaned as he watched her naked form in the bright light of the moon. The fervor of his throbbing manhood threatened to break free of its fabric

cell, as he tried to control his fierce need. The motion of her hips and the way she kneaded and squeezed her full breasts, sent him to the brink of

madness. _**"Oh gods", **_he thought, _**"How I want her, I want her more than anything else".**_ He could almost taste the pleasure of her sumptuous form.

The intense urgency could not be constrained any longer. He jerked down his linen breeches, and grasped the hard, throbbing mass between his legs. He

stared at her, picturing her beneath him as he matched the rhythm of her movements with the stroking of his engorged shaft. He watched as her delicate

fingers touched and teased the areas of her body he longed to explore. Quickly he peaked and as the spasms overtook him, he moaned with the ecstasy

of release. He leaned heavily against the tree for support, waiting for his knees to stop shaking and to compose himself. "_**That's it"!**_ He said to himself.

_**"No more of this cat and mouse game". "No more Mr. nice guy". **_All he wanted was to fuck her, just once to get her out of his mind and then be done

with her.


	9. Chapter 9: Enlightenment

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Feedback always welcome. This chapter deals mainly with the beginning of a few plot twists that will play out in future chapters. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**CHAPTER 9: ENLIGHTENMENT**

Bishop watched as the motley crew entered the Flagon and collapsed into chairs around the room. Qara immediately ran over to embrace the surly ranger

and kissed him fiercely. Bishop forcefully pushed her away, telling her to _**"Get the fuck away". **_She quickly retreated, blaming the incident on her length

of time away. Duncan seemed very pleased to see them as Khy hastily introduced Grobnar and Casavir. _**"This place could really use a bard",**_ Duncan

said to the gnome, _**"Your talents would be greatly appreciated". **_Grobnar was elated with the proposition, and began tuning his lute for a grand

demonstration. Duncan then turned his attention to Casavir, asking if they had met before, because his name sounded so familiar. Casavir replied no.

Duncan said, _**"No matter". "Everyone please sit, you must be weary". "Food and drink will be brought, so please make yourselves at home"! **_Khy

looked curiously at her uncle. She was puzzled about his new-found attitude, especially with two more added guests. He explained that the Waterdeep

emissary had arrived singing the praises of their deeds and all of Neverwinter had been talking about them. _**"Business has been booming lass, keep up **_

_**the good work". "Now", **_he said, _**"Come with me". **_Khy followed her uncle to the room that she usually occupied.

-----

Duncan opened the door revealing a large bronze object, placed in the far corner of the room. _**"What is it"?**_ She asked, totally intrigued. _**"It's a bathing **_

_**vessel lass",**_ he said smiling, _**"A gift for my favorite niece". "A, what"? **_She asked. _**"A bathing vessel",**_ he reiterated, _**"You take a bath in it". "Just **_

_**wait here", **_he said as he left the room. Khy walked over to the metal container, tracing her fingers over the edges trying to picture its use in her mind.

Duncan came waltzing in carrying buckets of steaming water. Sal, Khelgar and Casavir followed him and they each in turn, poured the hot liquid into the

tub and left laughing. Khy dipped her fingers into the pleasing warmth and smiled. Duncan said, _**"Get in lass, you've earned it".**_ He then left and closed

the door behind him. Khy had never before bathed in warm water, and was looking forward to the experience. She undressed, grabbed a clean cloth and

soap, and then stepped into the soothing fluid. She eased herself down, feeling the heat of the water radiate through her tired, aching muscles. The

sensation was sublime. She squished herself down, submersing her head, and felt giddy as the tension of the journey faded away. She washed her hair,

then lathered the cloth and scrubbed away all the grime of the trail. When finished, she stood and reached for the water pitcher, rinsing her body with the

cool refreshing fluid. She dried with a linen towel, and looked through her pack for clean clothes. She could find trewes, breeches, and a linen tunic. She

made a mental note to buy more apparel, and to have another bodice made. Dressed and feeling refreshed, she opened the door to join the others and

ran into a grinning Duncan.

-----

Duncan wanted to show her how to drain the large vat. He walked over to the base of the tub and reached down, removing a plank from the floor. He

then turned a valve at the bottom of the vessel to drain the contents. _**"Ingenious", **_Khy thought. She smiled and clapped her hands heartily. Forgetting

herself, she threw her arms around Duncan in a grateful embrace. Realizing what she had done, she quickly drew back, lowering her head in humiliation.

Duncan lifted her chin as tears streamed down her face. _**"Please, please forgive me for my impertinence", **_she said apologetically. Duncan looked into

her eyes and said, _**"Khy, I'm not like your father".**_ He put his arms tightly around her, stroking her hair and said, _**"Don't ever be ashamed to show **_

_**someone you care lass". **_She returned his embrace, as the hot tears rushed from her eyes and she sobbed quietly in his arms. _**"Oh,**_ _**Gods",**_ Duncan

thought, _**"What has Daeghun done to the child"!**_ He knew his brother had become withdrawn after Shayla's death, but had no idea of the extent until

now. _**"Her childhood must have been pure hell",**_ he thought as he released her and dried the flood of tears. _**"Amin hin",**_ he said, _**"lle cua amin". **_

_**"Nosse ar' amin mela lle". (My child, you are my family and I love you.) "Mela"? (Love), **_she said. _**"Mela".**_ He said nodding his head. _**"Amin atario **_

_**toror, mani toa mela"? (My father's brother, what is love?) "That bastard",**_ Duncan said to himself, _**"Does he even know what pain he has caused **_

_**the girl"? **_He led Khy to the bed in the corner of the room and sat beside her.

-----

"_**Lass",**_ Duncan said slowly, _**"It's difficult to explain the concept of love, but I'll try". **_He began telling her that love is a feeling of affection, an

attachment of sorts, a warm regard for someone or something. _**"There are many shades of love", **_he said, _**"Like the many hues of green in the **_

_**foliage of a tree". **_Khy looked completely bewildered as he continued. _**"The same applies to love",**_ he said. _**"You may have love for a friend as one **_

_**shade of green, and the love of books as another".**_ Hoping there was some understanding on her part, he went on to say that, there is love of

adventure, or love for one's child or family. _**"There is also love between a man and woman".**_ He said slightly blushing. _**"A man and a woman"? **_Khy

asked. Duncan took a deep cleansing breath, hoping to get the point across without getting too graphic. He began to tell her about passion and the

intense, almost uncontrollable aspects of lust. He explained that you could feel lust without love, he said as he tried to avert his eyes. _**"Lust",**_ he told her,

_**"is mainly for pleasure". "Like coupling and procreation",**_ she said. _**"I guess you could say that, but with people sex is the enjoyment and **_

_**gratification of one another's body. "It's not always done for reproduction", **_he said, _**"but for happiness and contentment, to fulfill some deep **_

_**aching need".**_ He asked if she had any questions, which she replied no, in a confused manor. Duncan tried to sum it up by saying, _**"When you love a **_

_**man Khy, you will have a connection with him". "You want to share not only your mind and body, but your heart and soul as well". "That's the **_

_**deep love, the "for all eternity love" that most people search for". "You're a smart girl",**_ he said wiping the sweat from his forehead. _**"Talk to **_

_**Neeshka and Elanee", **_he said, _**"They might be able to describe it better". "I hope I helped lass", **_he said as he walked to the door. _**"Uncle",**_ she

yelled as she ran across the room and hugged him. _**"Thank you",**_ she said gratefully.

-----

When Khy entered the great room, it was like a great festival of everyone celebrating being home. She walked over to a table to sit with some of her

companions, as Casavir jumped up and held her chair. _**"Thanks, Cas".**_ She said as she sat down next to the handsome paladin. Sal rushed over with a

cup of hot water and a handful of figwort leaves. She smiled at the gift as she asked how he came to have the scarce plant. Sal told her that someone

had supplied the inn with a large amount, as he nodded toward the muscular ranger. Khy looked over at Bishop and smiled, pleased about the

contribution, as she pointed to her cup. The ranger acknowledged her with a half sort of grin and then returned his focus to the tankard of ale in front of

him. _**"I wonder", **_Khy, said to herself, _**"what he could be thinking about". "He always seems to be lost inside himself contemplating his next **_

_**move". **_She dropped the matter and returned her focal point back to the conversation at the table.

-----

"_**My lady", **_Casavir said, _**"If you don't mind my inquiring, your eyes are most unusual". **_He could not forget the night he saw her in the moonlight,

and longed to take her into his arms and kiss her luscious lips. _**"My eyes"? **_She asked. _**"Yes, my lady",**_ he answered, _**"I was wondering. . . . " About **_

_**my heritage". **_She interrupted. He nodded, and before Khy could answer, Neeshka blurted out, _**"She's planetouched just like me"! "We're practically **_

_**sisters"! **_Neeshka shouted and then grinned at Khy. _**"Is this true"? **_Casavir asked. _**"Yes". **_Khy replied without going into detail. Khy did not see the

furrow in his brow, or the way he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She could not have known that to a paladin, the label of "planetouched"

encompassed everything evil, wicked and immoral. Casavir had not been taught the difference between the planar species. He assumed they all were

derived from demons. He was unaware of her celestial heritage, that she had been descended from angels, and not the evil he so hated. Casavir rose

from his seat, and hurried away, leaving them all confused at his hasty departure.

-----

Casavir made his way to the temple of Tyr, and walked slowly through the doors. He knelt in front of the altar and prayed to his God. Silently he asked Tyr

to forgive him for his thoughts about the planar. His fear of falling, of losing the one thing that meant so much, had shaken his very core. Once before he

had found himself in a similar situation, and had chosen his faith above his desire for a woman. He thanked Tyr for intervening , and showing him the true

nature of the girl before he lost himself in her. He added borage to the burner, hoping the smoke of courage would wipe his mind of the woman he still

yearned to have. He would remain at the temple until daybreak, praying throughout the night to avoid the temptation of lust he felt for the beautiful

young girl.

-----

The next day they reported their findings to Captain Brelania, and received new missions. The Luskans and Githyanki assassins were dealt a heavy blow

from the party. The Captain was pleased, and finally granted them access to Blacklake. Before they ventured to speak with Aldanon, Khy wanted to deal

with Leldon. He had been sending his henchmen to kill Neeshka, and now was the time to take action. According to what Neeshka had told her, Ophala at

the Moonstone Mask would be the best source of information on where to locate Leldon. Some of the others went back to the Flagon, as Khy ventured on

toward the Mask. Upon arriving, Casavir realized their destination and could not find a tactful way to retreat from the situation. As they entered the

opulent building, Khy could feel Casavir's demeanor change to one of dread and apprehension. She looked at the stalwart paladin, and saw fear in his

sparkling blue eyes. She wanted to go to him, to subdue the pain she felt emanate from his very soul. Khy touched his arm and asked if he was all right.

He nodded and walked toward the center of the room. Neeshka suggested they split up to look for Ophala and meet back at this spot. Khy walked over to

the back stairs and scanned the area. As she turned to go, a voice said, _**"What are you doing here"?**_

-----

Khy looked up to see a magnificent woman descend the stairs. _**"I asked you a question"! **_The woman said sternly. _**"Excuse me", **_Khy said shyly, _**"I'm **_

_**looking for a lady named Ophala". "Well, my dear",**_ the woman said, _**"You've found her". **_Ophala looked Khy over, circling around her as she said,

_**"You know you can't be here dressed like that"! **_Khy apologized, and told her she had nothing else to wear. _**"Oh, I guess we can fix that". **_Ophala

informed her. The woman took Khy's arm and led her into the next room, talking as she went. _**"We have many rules here my dear, follow them all and**_

_**we'll get along just fine". **_Khy nodded in response as Ophala looked into her eyes and said, _**"You'll be an ultimate gold mine my dear, a real crowd **_

_**pleaser". **_Ophala went on to ask if she had any musical talents, or if she danced. Khy told the woman that Grobnar was teaching her to play the lute. Just

then, Neeshka ran up and said _**"Ophala, there you are". **_Ophala told Neeshka to watch her back, as Leldon had put a price on her head. Neeshka

explained that they were here for information, as she pointed to the rest of the party.

-----

Ophala walked up to Casavir and said. _**"When did you return"?**_ _**"Recently",**_ he answered. _**"How are you Ophala"? "I'm well".**_ She replied. Khy could

sense the tension connecting the two, and wondered what had transpired between them. Ophala told them of Leldon's whereabouts, and asked what

they would do with the news. She then saw that Khy was still at her side, and quickly told her to go upstairs to see Marita. _**"Tell her I'll be along soon to **_

_**help get you ready". **_Ophala told her. _**"Ready for what"? **_Neeshka asked. Khy said smiling, _**"Ophala says I'll be her goldmine". **_Neeshka gasped, the

others grumbled, and Casavir took Khy's hand and said, _**"Ophala, this is our leader". "You're leader"! **_Ophala shouted as her face reddened with

embarrassment. Everyone understood what had happened except Khy. _**"It's a real shame". **_Ophala said disappointingly. _**"Well, I see you still have an **_

_**eye for the ladies". **_She said to Casavir. He said nothing, which gave Neeshka a chance to take Khy aside and explain the mix-up. Ophala whispered,

_**"I've missed you Cas". "And I you, my lady". **_He said sadly. _**"What's done is done". "She's very young, isn't she"? **_Ophala asked him. _**"She's a **_

_**very capable leader".**_ He said. _**"That's not what I was implying". **_She said fuming. Casavir took Ophala's hand and gently kissed it. _**"My reasons are **_

_**still the same". **_He said looking into her eyes. Khy had been watching the interaction between the beautiful woman and the man she had come to

admire. She felt a small pang of jealousy, though she did not know what she was feeling at the time.

-----

They were in and out of Leldon's with little resistance. Khy and Neeshka worked together on the traps and alarms and they made away with his lucky coin

and a bit of gold. Khy hoped this idea of Neeshka's would stop the ambushes they had endured from this man. As they were leaving, Khy stopped to talk

with the little kobold merchant they had met. She purchased a few items, and told him she would return later with news of a place he could set up shop.

She would make a point of telling Grobnar about Deekin, they were both bards and would enjoy talking with one another.

-----

Bishop watched as she walked through the tavern door. He had been pondering a plan for days, on how to get her alone. Somehow, he had convinced

himself that she had been toying with him. That she knew he watched her, knew what he was feeling, and was intentionally leading him on. He had

worked himself up into a fury with this idea, and now wanted more than ever to take her. _**"I'll show her",**_ he thought. _**"I'll make sure she doesn't **_

_**flaunt her body around anyone ever again"! **_He sat back in his chair and stared at her with the eyes of an expert hunter, pursuing his prey.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakenings

This chapter deals with the awakening of the KC's emotions. Sexual situations and adult language are contained in this chapter. The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 10: "Awakenings"**

They arrived just in time to see the githyanki trying to abduct Shandra. The odd creatures were a tough lot, but they managed to thwart the invaders and

rescue Shandra. Miss Jerro was at first reluctant to accompany them, but the githyanki had burned her home and she had nowhere else to go. They were

all exhausted from the steady pace to get to Shandra's farm, and decided to set up camp to rest near Highcliff. With time on her hands, Khy wanted to

talk to Shandra about Ammon Jerro. Shandra did not know much about her grandfather, just a few stories that her mother had told her. Khy explained her

reasons for wanting the facts on his haven and about the shards. During the journey back to Neverwinter, the two became fast friends. Khy admired the

tenacity of the woman to stay and defend her farm from intruders. Shandra respected the way Khy stood up for others and how kind and considerate she

had been to her. Khy was pleased to have Shandra as a friend and looked forward to returning to the Flagon, her new home.

-----

"_**Well, now",**_ Duncan said as the tired little group returned. _**"Who do we have here"? **_He said smiling at Shandra. _**"This is Shandra Jerro",**_ Khy said,

_**"Shandra, this is Duncan Furlong the owner of this establishment, and my uncle". **_Duncan proceeded to make Shandra welcome, and attended to

her every need. Neeshka took Khy aside and whispered, _**"I think Duncan is smitten". "Smitten"? **_Khy asked. _**"Yeah". **_Neeshka said pointing to Shandra

and Duncan. Khy could see the two were engrossed in conversation and smiled constantly at one another. She hoped that things would go well; she did

not want to see her uncle hurt. After a few hours of eating, drinking, and chatting, they all decided to retire for the night. Everyone headed off to their

respective rooms for a well-deserved rest.

-----

Khy closed her bedroom door behind her as she removed the heavy leather armor. She pulled off the woolen tunic followed by the light linen chemise and

loosened the cords on her bodice. She walked over toward the bureau to grab a sleeping tunic, when she detected a presence in her room. Khy quickly

dropped down, raking her foot around behind her, catching the feet of the assailant and knocking him to the floor. She jumped up and threw herself on

top of the prostrate figure, while sliding her dagger under his chin. Breathing heavy, muscles taught, she was ready to end the life of this intruder with

one swift pull of her blade. She gripped the hilt of her dagger and prepared to slice through the delicate flesh when the identity of the interloper was

revealed. _**"Damn you Bishop"!**_ She said angrily._**"What in the hells are you doing sneaking around in my room"! "Would you mind",**_ he said calmly,

_**"Removing that dagger from my throat". **_Khy lifted the knife from his throat and purposely nicked his chin, as she slid the blade back into its sheath on

her boot. _**"That's better".**_ He said as he grabbed her shoulders, flipping her over and exchanged places with her. He sat straddling her thighs and then

pinned her arms above her head. _**"Much, **__**much**_ _**better".**_ He said smiling. He touched the small gash on his chin, thinking he liked her even more now.

_**"Get the hell off me"!**_ She yelled. _**"Okay",**_ he said, _**"but if you don't behave, I'll spank that little ass of yours". "That will be the day"!**_ She said

angrily. He laughed as he reached out to help her to her feet. _**"What do you want"?**_ She asked. _**"I wanted to talk with you", **_he said, _**"Alone"! "Okay",**_

she said, _**"Then talk".**_

-----

Bishop took hold of her arms and shoved her roughly against the wall of her room. Khy looked bewildered, and tried to comprehend what was happening.

He pressed his body into hers and whispered into her ear, _**"I'm going to fuck you"! **_Khy knew the meaning of that word from her conversation with

Neeshka. She used all of her strength and pushed the muscular ranger away saying, _**"Why are you so angry"?**_ Bishop fell to the floor then swiftly

jumped up and walked back in the direction of his quarry. Khy again asked Bishop why he was angry, saying that she had done nothing to irritate him.

Bishop thought that this was another of her games to make him suffer the want of her. He started to reply to this selfish whim of hers, when he saw the

sincerity in her sad eyes. _**"What are you talking about"?**_ He asked her. _**"Neeshka told me what that word means". "What word"?**_ He asked. _**"Fuck".**_

She said as she bent to retrieve her dagger. He asked her what Neeshka had actually told her the significance of that particular word. Khy gave the

details on how she had surmised the many words Neeshka used, and that the little tiefling had verified her assumptions. Bishop could not help but laugh

at the entire situation. He told Khy that it meant much more than what she thought. He was not angry; he said and asked her to put away her knife.

-----

He told her that people also used that particular word to mean they wanted to have sex. _**"Like copulation for procreation",**_ she said earnestly, _**"Uncle **_

_**Duncan tried to explain that to me".**_ Bishop found it hard to believe that she knew nothing about sex, but the way she told him, with such honesty, he

realized it was true. He had formed the opinion in his mind, that she was a cock-teaser, and was parading herself around in order to taunt him. "_**Have **_

_**you ever been with a man"?**_ He asked. _**"No".**_ She said awkwardly. _**"A virgin"!**_ He thought. _**"She's a fucking virgin"!**_ The whole scenario was getting

more exciting by the minute. He had never been with an untouched woman, and the thought of shattering her maidenhead sent a flood of vibrations

through his loins. Bishop carefully crept closer and put his hands upon her shoulders. _**"Close**_ _**you eyes".**_ He said softly. She looked into his face with panic

in her eyes. _**"I won't hurt you". **_He said as he nuzzled the furrow of her neck.

-----

He pressed his body into her as he ran his hands up along her thighs and waist. Khy inhaled sharply, feeling something deep inside her stir with his touch.

His fingers traced along her arms and shoulders as he nipped at her neck with tiny bites. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, as he nibbled her

ear, sending a fluttering down her spine. He teased her with soft kisses along her neck and throat, and felt himself grow hard with the anticipation. She

gasped when he ran his soft, moist tongue up her throat to her chin, and then brushed his lips against hers. He gently kissed each corner of her mouth,

and then looked into her golden eyes that were dilated deep and soft. He moved her hands slowly up to his shoulders, and she felt his rippling muscles

tense with her touch. He cupped a large breast and squeezed slightly, feeling her nipple harden and protrude through her bodice. A soft moan escaped

her lips, as he covered them with his. He kissed her hard, parting her lips and inserting his seeking tongue. He explored her virginal mouth, reveling in her

taste. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him close as she matched his searching tongue with hers. It was almost more than he could bear, holding her,

kissing her, and the thought of the uncharted territory of her body. They held each other, their lips locked in a dance of discovery and desire. Bishop

rubbed against her rigid nipples with his thumbs, which caused her to groan with the intensity of this new feeling. He freed one of her trapped breasts

and began to suck her sensitive nipple. A deep intake of breath and whimper from her caused him to suck harder. He leisurely moved his hand down to

the lacings on her breeches. . . . . _**ALARM. ALARM.**_ _**"The Flagon is being attacked". **_The shouting came from outside her room and continued down the

hallway. Khy regrettably pushed Bishop away as she pulled her dagger from her boot. _**"Don't go".**_ He said his voice husky and full of need. _**"I must". **_She

said as she re-laced her bodice and ran for the door to disappeared into the darkness.

-----

As Khy thrust her blade into the last githyanki, she looked up to see Duncan coming toward her. _**"Are you all right".**_ He said, and then hugged her

fiercely. _**"Yes",**_ she said, _**"Is everyone else"? "Those bastards have taken that lass, Shandra". **_Duncan said. Khy looked around the room to see if her

companions were unhurt, when her eyes met his. _**"There's duskwood on this one". **_Bishop said as he pointed to the dead githyanki. Duncan asked

Bishop to guide the party through Luskan territory, as he was familiar with the trails. He flatly refused until Duncan called in his debt. After arguing with

Khy on the time of their departure, he began tracking the beasts.

-----

Bishop picked up their tracks that zigzagged through the foothills of the mountains. They had been traveling non-stop for more than a day, and everyone

was dead tired. They set up camp and then set the watches before sleeping. Khy volunteered for the first watch and sat near the fire against a large

boulder. She listened to the sounds of sleep coming from around the camp as she drifted into thought. She touched her fingertips to her lips, recalling her

first kiss. Her first kiss, with the dark foreboding ranger, who touched her creating waves of desire, and now seemed to ignore her. Maybe it was all just a

dream. She looked over at the area where he was sleeping, and sighed. It was all just a fantasy she thought. It must have been her deep longing playing

tricks on her mind. She added wood to the fire and stoked it to give off more light, then sat back and waited for Khelgar to relieve her.

-----

Casavir had been restless and unable to sleep. The unexpected meeting with Ophala had been gnawing at his mind. He had not been ready to see her,

their relationship had been too much for him to reconcile with his faith. He remembered their nights together, how he had professed his never-ending love

for her. However, at the end he had confessed to her that his duty would always come first, to which she angrily turned to another. Ophala had sent

word that she needed to see him at once. Like a fool, he went to her, still concerned for her well-being. That is when Lord Jacobs's son, E'vanor, caught

them together. He had tried to subdue his anger by explaining the circumstances, but E'vanor refused to listen. E'vanor demanded satisfaction under the

code of chivalry, and Casavir had no choice but to comply. The challenge was met the next morning and resulted in E'vanor's death. Not wanting to see

Ophala's reputation sullied with the act, he had left to aid in the liberation of Old Owl Well. It had been a hard decision to leave his home and to desert his

post. He swore to Tyr, from that moment on no woman would ever tempt him again. He had kept his vow, staying true to his convictions until her. Thank

Tyr he found out in time that she was descended from the outer planes. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that sleep would soon find him and stop the

fleeting thoughts in his mind.

-----

Bishop followed the githyanki to the small village of Ember where they were once again ambushed. After the battle, a woman from the town directed them

further toward the location the githyanki traveled. A small boy asked for help, wanting the dagger that Bishop carried. Khy talked Bishop into relinquishing

the dagger to the lad by promising a great reward. They finally reached the base of a mountain where the trail continued up. They fought their way to the

top and set up camp outside the main entrance. Everyone needed to rest and prepare spells before stepping into the unknown. Khy noticed that Bishop

was running low on arrows. She retrieved hers from her pack and walked over presenting them to him. He said nothing as she returned to her area and

arranged her equipment. Before entering, Khy gave orders on the positions they would occupy. She was surprised at her confidence in the situation until

Bishop griped about his place. _**"I want you in the back Bishop"!**_ She said forcefully. _**"Why"?**_ He asked. _**"Because",**_ she said, _**"Your aim is the best I've**_

_**seen, even next to my father's". "Oh, so now you're comparing me to your father"! **_He sneered. _**"Just do it"!**_ She yelled.

-----

The onslaught began as soon as they entered the cave. They met wave after wave of githyanki along with a few hideous demons. They fought tirelessly

down to another level of the so-called githyanki base. There they met an arch devil, named Mephasm, who traded information for his freedom. Zaxis, a

powerful demon blocked their way into the final chamber. Working together, they managed to destroy the evil being and thus opened the way to

Shandra. They entered the room and came face to face with Zeeaire, a high-ranking githyanki, who offered to kill them quickly in exchange for the shards.

Khy refused the offer as Zeeaire then presented her with the option of a quick death in exchange for Bishop. _**"He will do to satisfy my appetite **_

_**of pleasurable desires". **_The woman said. Again Khy refused to the relief of the horrified ranger. Through some unseen force, Zeeaire held Khy

suspended in mid-air, drawing the shards from her pack. Khy felt a tightening in her chest, as though her heart would burst. She was told by Zeeaire that

a shard was lodged inside her, and she would cut it out if necessary. The battle began, and Khy threw the sphere she had acquired from Mephasm at the

portal protecting Zeeaire. With the ensuing explosion, Zeeaire was defeated, and with her dying breath told Khy of the even greater danger that lay

ahead.

-----

The ordeal had drained Khy and she collapsed near the doorway. Casavir ran to her and scooped her up into his arms. She looked into his entrancing blue

eyes, and felt shivers burst throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and timidly kissed his soft lips. Forgetting himself, Casavir

returned her passion with an eagerness of his own. Breaking the embrace, he lowered her to her feet, and apologized for his misconduct. _**"I am sorry **_

_**my lady",**_ he said, _**"This**_ _**cannot be".**_ He quickly walked away and left her standing alone.


	11. Chapter 11: Accused

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few mistakes in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter: 11 "Accused"**

Neeshka ransacked the githyanki stronghold, taking everything she could find and then filling everyone's packs until they overflowed. Khy walked over to

Shandra and asked her if she was okay. She would be fine, she said, as soon as they left this evil place. Khy glanced at the tall paladin, who stood off to

the side of the room with his head lowered. She had tried to show the man how she felt, but to her disgrace, he rebuked her advances. She could not

face him, could not act as though nothing had happened between them. Her attention was drawn to the crude remarks Bishop made to her newest friend,

Shandra. The girl was disgusted by his behavior, and Khy stepped in to stop the barrage_**. "Shut up or I'll cut out your tongue"! **_Khy told him. He

laughed as he made another contemptuous remark concerning "not forgetting about her". She told everyone to pack up and get ready to return to the

Flagon.

-----

Khy had a lot to think about on their long journey home. The shard in her chest, Casavir, Bishop and the new terror hovering over Neverwinter, were

among the topics that had her concerned. As they left the room, Bishop whispered in her ear. _**"You seemed to enjoy my tongue, are you sure you **_

_**want to cut it out"? **_Khy was in no mood for his quips, he had disregarded her during the entire journey and she would now return the scorn. They

headed down the mountain and began the strenuous march back to the Sunken Flagon.

-----

Khy sat by the campfire, waiting for Neeshka to relieve her for the next watch. They were a few days from Neverwinter, and the expedition back had been

demanding. The weather had been cold and rainy, which caused even more irritability among her cohorts. Tempers were short, and many arguments had

erupted between the members of the party. _**"We'll be home soon",**_ she thought, _**"Then everyone would return to normal after a long rest".**_ She

contemplated her rejection by Casavir, wondering why he had pushed her away. She could sense his feelings, and knew that he was drawn to her. She

had kissed him, and for a few moments, he responded with the excitement she knew they both felt. Khy could not understand what she had done wrong.

Then there was Bishop. He had completely ignored her throughout the duration of their mission. These men were an enigma that she could not decipher.

She was only beginning to comprehend the feelings she had around them both. That night with Bishop had opened a portal to the desires she yearned to

know and experience fully. She slowly raised her fingertips to her lips, and traced the memory of Bishop's kiss. _**"What would have happened if the **_

_**githyanki had not attacked"?**_ She wondered.

-----

Bishop had been studying the girl as she sat by the warm fire. The glow of the flames lit her face in such a way as to enhance the delicate beauty of her

features. He had been struggling with the decision of ravishing her exquisite body, or to take it slow and drink in every delicious part of her untouched

form. The thought of ripping through her virginal barrier began to quicken the beat of his heart. He closed his eyes trying to remove her image from his

agonizing mind. He could kick himself for letting a mere woman get under his skin. He had always been a loner, never tying himself down to anyone.

_**"Maybe I should just clear out while I can".**_ He thought. _**"Things could get very sticky in these circumstances".**_ He recalled a particular instance

with a female ranger with whom he had traveled. Malin had almost gotten him killed in Luskan territory, because he had let his guard down with her.

_**"Never again",**_ he thought, _**"Never again would he let himself care for a woman"!**_

-----

The next day, Khy approached Elanee and Neeshka and asked if she could talk to them about a matter of some importance. Shandra overheard the

conversation and Khy motioned for her to follow as well. She led the girls to a small, out of the way clearing, near the perimeter of the camp. They all sat,

speculating the subject of such a clandestine meeting, when Khy began the conversation with, _**"I need some advice on love and sex". **_Neeshka and

Shandra burst out laughing as Elanee tried to calm them by saying, _**"She's serious". **_Khy related the information that Duncan had told her and pleaded

for some sort of clarification. She told her friends about what she had been feeling, and about the brief encounters with Bishop and Casavir. _**"Please",**_ she

begged, _**"I'm so stupid about these things and I don't know how to react". "You are not stupid"! **_Elanee shouted. _**"You are naïve and innocent **_

_**and **__**that is quite a difference". **_

-----

They spent the remainder of the day talking about their personal experiences with the men they had known. Khy was beginning to understand the many

nuances it took to form a caring relationship with someone. _**"You need to know", **_Elanee told her, _**"That some men want only the conquest of a **_

_**woman, and once you surrender your precious gift, they are finished with you". "The same can be said for a woman too"! **_Neeshka said smiling.

_**"You're young Khy",**_ Neeshka said, _**"This is a brand new world that is just opening for you". "You don't have to saddle yourself with just one **_

_**man". "When you find the one that you truly love, you will know and then it all will make sense". "You should, in the very least, care for the **_

_**man before you lay with him". **_Shandra said. _**"If you just bed anyone, you'll end up like those whores at Ophala's". "Ophala's"? **_Khy asked. It was

then that it dawned on Khy, the meaning of Ophala's plans for her. Khy looked at Neeshka, as the little tiefling confirmed her suspicions. Khy fell over

laughing at the idea of becoming one of Ophala's "special girls", and said _**"Maybe I'll like it so much, that I'll pay Ophala a visit". "Be careful", **_Elanee

warned her, _**"You can wound your soul deeply in these matters". "Some can never recover from a broken heart"!**_

-----

Khy walked through the door of the inn and immediately confronted Duncan with the revelation of the shard lying buried in her chest. Duncan sat her

down and tried to explain the complete distressing story. Her mother, Esmerelle, had not died giving her life as she had been told. She and Daeghun's

wife, Shayla had died saving her. Duncan took a deep breath and told her the tragic story.

-----

_Esmerelle had been preparing to leave West Harbor with you, her babe. She asked Shayla to take care of you if anything were to happen to her and Shayla agreed. _

_When the village fell under attack, the two women ran back to rescue you. Splinters of metal flew through the air and one killed Shayla instantly. One of the other _

_shards had penetrated through Esmerelle and embedded in your chest. When the battle was over, Daeghun found the bodies of your mother and his beloved _

_Shayla. You were critically wounded and no one thought that you would survive the horrendous injury. After a few days, you seemed to magically recover and the _

_wound healed. Daeghun wanted to honor the promise made to Esmerelle, and therefore took you into his home. That is how you became Daeghun's foster-_

_daughter._

-----

The room was silent as everyone gazed at their leader staring off into space. Khy looked up at Duncan and said, _**"They died because of me"! "I **_

_**understand now why Daeghun dislikes me, I remind him of Shayla's death". "No lass"!**_ Duncan shouted, _**"I will never believe that"! "He doesn't **_

_**blame you", **_He said, _**"He just never got over losing the love of his life". "After Shayla died, I thought having you around would snap him out of **_

_**his decline". **_Duncan said with tears in his eyes. _**"I see now that I was wrong to leave you with him". "I'm truly sorry lass". "Duncan",**_ she said

softly, _**"I may not have had the best childhood, but Daeghun cared enough to teach me the skills I would need to survive on my own". "For **_

_**that", **_she said, _**"I will always be forever grateful to him". "He is amin atar, my father".**_ She said as she embraced her uncle. Duncan picked her up

and spun her around saying, _**"You've got me lass, and I will always be**_ _**here for you"! "Everyone sit"!**_ Duncan yelled. _**"Let's celebrate your return **_

_**with food and drink"!**_

-----

"_**Va'anta", **_Elanee said, _**"What are we doing here"? **_Khy looked over at the druid and said, _**"We're teaching Shandra a few defensive moves". "She's **_

_**going to be traveling with us and I want her to be able to defend herself". "I understand that", **_Elanee replied, _**"What am I doing here"? "To help **_

_**with healing if anyone gets too rough". **_Khy said. Khelgar and Shandra were sparing, while Casavir and Neeshka waited their turn. _**"I think I'm **_

_**actually getting the hang of this". **_Shandra shouted. _**"You're doing great". **_Khy replied. They had spent the last few days instructing Shandra on the

finer points of combat. Khy had promised her that she would not leave her behind as they ventured on their quests. As they continued sparing, Khy

walked over and stood beside the gallant paladin. She watched Shandra parry and dive, noticing Neeshka's influence in the maneuvers she performed.

The lessons persisted late into the day when Khy finally stopped the sessions. _**"That's enough for today". **_She said smiling, as all but Casavir headed

back to the Flagon.

-----

Neeshka and Elanee had been discussing Khy's recent erratic behavior. She had been flying off into fits of rage one minute, and then she would sit and

brood for hours. This conduct was becoming more frequent, and now they had noticed her tactics in battle were more frenzied. _**"Maybe she's sick, or **_

_**someone has cursed her". **_Neeshka said. _**"I've cast a gambit of curative spells on her", **_Elanee replied, _**"With no results". "We will just keep an **_

_**eye on her for now". **_Elanee told her. _**"Shandra is with her, and will notify us if anything out of the ordinary were to occur".**_ _**"Okay". **_Neeshka

said. _**"We wait and see".**_

-----

Casavir walked into the Flagon and saw Khy sitting at the back of the room with Shandra. He had been struggling with his feelings for the girl since the

first day they had met. He had known her only a few months, but in his heart, he knew he loved her. He prayed to Tyr every day to resist the all-

consuming affection he felt for her. In discovering her background, he knew he could never have her and remain a paladin to his God, Tyr. He remembered

the passionate kiss they had shared that day on the mountain and the look in her eyes when he pushed her away. Today he had found a solution to his

conundrum.

-----

He approached the table where she was seated and sat next to her. _**"My lady",**_ he said, _**"May we speak"? **_Khy nodded as Shandra excused herself and

left. _**"I….., I have feelings for you my lady". **_He said as he reached for her hand. Khy looked into his astonishing blue eyes with hope and great

anticipation. _**"I am Tyr's instrument in his crusade for justice",**_ he said, _**"and as his vessel I must stay true to his teachings, lest I fall". **_Khy

listened intently to everything he was telling her, waiting patiently for him to finish. _**"My lady",**_ he said softly, _**"I would offer you my courtly love". "In **_

_**this our hearts may beat as one". **_Khy did not understand courtly love, she only knew she heard him say love. She reached for him, wrapping her arms

around his neck and pressed her eager lips to his. _**"My lady"!**_ He said as he removed her arms. _**"Please, my lady, do not tempt me with your fruit". **_

_**"Courtly love is what I extend to you, and only courtly love". **_He kissed the palm of each delicate hand and then told her good evening.

-----

"_**What the hells is courtly love"?**_ She thought as she watched him walk to a table at the front of the inn. _**"Was this another of the many shades of **_

_**love"? **_She could not fathom the profound and endless fine distinctions of this inaccessible emotion. _**"Khelgar",**_ she said to the dwarf as he walked by her

with a mug of ale, _**"May I ask you a question"? "Ah, lass", **_he said, _**"You can ask me whatever you like and if I have the answer, it's yours". **_

_**"What is courtly love"?**_ She inquired. _**"Ah, now",**_ he said, _**"Let me see if I can describe it**_ _**properly". "I believe it's a gentleman's devotion to an **_

_**unattainable woman".**_ He told her. _**"But, I'm attainable"!**_ She said with tears in her eyes. _**"What brought this up lass"? **_Khelgar asked her. Khy

enlightened the little man on the events that had transpired with Casavir. _**"Could be he's following some sort of rule with that there paladin sect lass;**_

_**just let it be for now". **_Khelgar told her as he stroked her shoulder.

-----

A very distinguished man entered the Flagon and asked to speak with Khy. She approached him, noting he was extremely fair of face and form. He

introduced himself as Sir Nevalle, a night of Neverwinter, and like Callum, one of Lord Nasher's nine. Casavir stood, then nodded to the man in

acknowledgement, as Khy clasped his hand in greeting. Nevalle unraveled the vicious tale the ambassador of Luskan had charged Khy in facilitating. She

had been accused of murdering the entire village of Ember. Her companions voiced her innocence, as Khy stood flabbergasted by the news. She would be

handed over to the Luskans for low justice, unless she was a part of the Neverwinter nobility. As a noble, she would be allowed to remain in the city and

receive a trial governed by Lord Nasher. _**"Take heart, my lady", **_Nevalle told her, _**"There is a knight of great authority who**_ _**is willing to take you as **_

_**his squire". **_Nevalle continued to say that Sir Grayson would be waiting for her at the City Watch's headquarters and that he was sending someone to

help her in her fight for justice.

-----

Sir Nevalle departed as Khy stumbled to the nearest chair and sat down heavily. The buzz of the room echoed in her head, as she fought to regain her

senses. The despicable crime in which she had been blamed reeled through her mind. She had met some of those people in their hurried search for

Shandra. Just then, a familiar face entered the room and announced that he was to aid in her defense. Sand, the dignified sage she had met on her arrival

to the city, would be with her in her search for the truth. Qara began belittling the elf with snide remarks on his abilities with the arcane arts. _**"That's **_

_**enough Qara", **_Khy said as the sorceress continued with her sarcastic jabs. _**"I said SHUT UP"! **_Khy screamed at the redheaded mage. Qara raise her

arms in preparation of casting a spell, when Khy marched over and grabbed her robe, throwing the girl off balance. The months of listening to Qara's

incessant remarks on her own greatness, and the disparaging statements about her friends had finally taken its toll on her. Khy snatched the dagger from

her boot and held it to the fleshy throat of the trembling sorceress. _**"NO MORE", **_Khy roared inches from her face, _**"If you do or say anything against **_

_**these people ever again, I will slit you from ear to ear"! "No matter how powerful you are, steel will always win out"! **_She rammed the blade back

into its sheath and then pushed Qara away, causing her to hit the wall. Khy turned and walked away as Qara quickly recovered and began to chant

silently. No one saw the blur of movement as Khy, with precision, threw her blade, hitting its mark a fraction from Qara's neck. She leisurely walked over to

regained her knife and place it in her boot. _**"I can guarantee my aim will not be so accurate next time, a slight slip, and no more spoiled witch". **_Khy

said with a strange sort of smile.

-----

Qara stomped off to her room while the rest of the group huddled around Sand. _**"Aredhel",**_ Khy began, _**"I am not worthy of this honor". **_She knew this

man contained a great wealth of knowledge and experience, gathered throughout his years. She had always held the Elven people in very high esteem,

and wished this man to know of her admiration. _**"My dear girl",**_ Sand replied, _**"If you were not worthy, the offer would not have been made". "And", **_

he continued, _**"I am not a noble elf, though your elvish is quite good". "I suggest that you go and see this Sir Grayson", **_he said, _**"Become his **_

_**squire,**_ _**and then we will speak with Lord Nasher".**_ Khy gathered her equipment and turned to go, telling her companions she would see them soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Just the facts

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some minor errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Some adult language is contained in this chapter. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter 12: "Just the facts"**

Khy met with the impressive Sir Grayson at the City Watch's headquarters. He proceeded to tell her of the code of chivalry and the duties of a squire. She

swore allegiance to Neverwinter and then followed the brave knight to the Solace Glade, for a night of contemplation of her new status. She was

surprised by Shandra, and asked her to stay for a few moments. _**"You really believe in this stuff". **_Shandra remarked. _**"I believe", **_Khy, said, _**"That **_

_**anyone can make a difference, even someone like me". **_All at once, they were attacked by Luskan assassins and the training invested in Shandra

paid off. _**"Is it always like this"?**_ Shandra asked. _**"Most of the time". **_Khy replied. Shandra said that she should leave, and told Khy goodbye. The next

morning, Sir Grayson came for her and discovered the bodies of the infiltrators. He seemed pleased that she had withstood the attack, and then escorted

her to see Lord Nasher.

-----

Walking into Castle Never was like floating inside an opulent dream. Khy looked around at the rich furnishings and the people of nobility who resided

there. Sir Grayson led her to the throne room and then presented her to the King. Torio Claven, the Luskan ambassador, was noticeably frustrated to

hear of her new rank and position. Lord Nasher gave her and her comrades permission to investigate the matter of Ember and to leave Neverwinter when

the need arose. She bowed and thanked Lord Nasher and as she turned to leave, Sir Nevalle asked to escort her to the castle gates.

-----

Nevalle had grace and an air of quiet sophistication about him. His silky flaxen hair framed his finely chiseled features and his eyes were a warm, soft

brown. She felt familiar stirrings deep inside her body when he looked at her. _**"We will not surrender you to those Luskan dogs, my lady". **_He said as

he kissed her hand. _**"Thank you Sir Nevalle". **_She said, feeling her breath quicken with his touch. _**"Please call me Nevalle, my lady". "I am Khy",**_

she said gazing into his liquid eyes. _**"I have heard much about you and the many deeds you have accomplished in the name of Neverwinter." **_

_**"We are lucky indeed to have one such as you in the service of our city", **_he said as he tightened his hold on her hand. Khy did not know what to say

to the handsome knight, as his presence seemed to fill the room around her. _**"It has been a pleasure meeting you Nevalle".**_ She said. _**"The pleasure **_

_**is mine". **_He replied with a long inflection on the word pleasure. _**"My lady Khy, I shall look forward to our next meeting".**_ He said as he kissed her

hand once again and left her standing at the gates.

-----

Everyone was preparing for the journey to Port Llast except Qara. She made the excuse that Duncan needed her to help with the immense crowds that

now frequented the inn. Khy knew that she was upset about the confrontation they had about Sand. Khy did not know why she had acted so irrationally

and wanted to apologize to the sorceress, but every time she approached her, Qara would run away. _**"Maybe it would be better for all concerned if she**_

_**did remain behind". **_Khy thought. She had talked with each of her companions about the trial and the almost hopeless task of tracking clues to the real

assailants. She told them that it would be their decision if they wanted to accompany her on this journey, which they all agreed to go. They retired early

that night, as they planned to leave at first light for the desperate mission ahead.

-----

The journey to Port Llast was actually more difficult than Khy had surmised. They would have to acquire passage on a barge to cross an inlet of the Sea of

Swords, or go thirty miles further up into the mountains and circle around the cove. The first light snow of the season had fallen that morning and with it a

biting cold wind. The decision was made to make camp early, hoping that the weather would change over night. It was the new moon, and Khy needed to

worship the influential Sune, no matter the climate. Warm clothes were purchased for everyone before leaving the Flagon and Khy hoped her friends

would be all right until they reached Port Llast. She gathered what she would require for her devotional and set out for the small stream about a mile from

camp. Elanee worried that she would become ill from the cold after immersing herself in such frigid water. _**"Va'anta", **_Elanee said, _**"Must you do this **_

_**thing now"? "I'll be fine", **_Khy replied, _**"Just have a big fire ready when I return". **_

-----

Casavir watched as Khy left for her celebration to her Goddess and he longed to hold her tightly in his arms. Knowing, that with her heritage, passion

would never be possible, yet he still felt the yearning ache. He realized from her reaction to his proposal of courtly love, that she wanted more than he

could give. Casavir had watched as Khy had turned her attentions more often toward the dark ranger. _**"Like is drawn to like",**_ he told himself. That being

the only motive he could think of to deceive himself about her attraction to the immoral man. Yet, he never sensed any evil emanating from the enticing

girl. He noticed that some of their companions seemed to call her something that was not her name. Maybe the interpretation of this pet name would help

to clarify the uncertainty of his mind. He walked over to the druid, who was chatting with a few of the others, and asked her the significance of the

moniker.

-----

"_**You want to know what Va'anta means". **_Elanee asked. _**"Can't ya guess lad", **_Khelgar said, _**"Just look at 'er".**_ _**"Hush, Khelgar", **_Neeshka shouted,

_**"It means **_**Angel face**_**"! "Is that some sort of witticism about her heritage"? **_Casavir asked with confusion on his face. _**"She's an aasimar Casavir".**_

Elanee told him. _**"I don't understand", **_he said, _**"Is she not a planar"? "Yes", **_Neeshka replied, _**"But there are many types of the planetouched".**_ His

perplexity continued until Elanee tried to explain the origin of their leader. _**"She is descended from the celestials". **_Elanee said softly. _**"She's an angel **_

_**lad". **_Khelgar said laughing. _**"An angel"? **_Casavir remarked. _**"I thought you said that you were sisters"? **_He said to Neeshka. _**"I meant we are both **_

_**from the planes, and that sort of makes us sisters". **_Neeshka said smiling. _**"How could you think", **_Neeshka exclaimed, _**"That someone like her could**_

_**have demon blood". **_Casavir sat down shaking his head, as he unexpectedly realized that his whole world had been turned upside down.

-----

Khy walked back toward camp and drew her cloak closer, as she shivered hard with cold. She was startled by the sudden appearance of Bishop, stepping

from behind a stand of frost-laden trees. _**"W…W… What are you d…d…doing here"?**_ She asked him with her teeth chattering. _**"I was hunting", **_he said,

_**"When I heard something, and that something, it appears, is you".**_ He looked closely at her and could see how pale and weary she seemed. He

clutched each side of his cloak, and then wrapped it and his arms around her, holding her close. Bishop could feel her body shake uncontrollably as he

tightened his embrace, hoping his body heat would subdue the trembling. She dropped her pack and inched her hands up under her chin, as she buried

her face into his chest. _**"We need to get you back to camp and a warm fire". **_He whispered. _**"Not yet", **_she said softly, _**"Just a few more minutes".**_ He

pressed his cheek to the top of her head, and held tight to the shivering woman.

-----

Elanee paced back and forth through the camp, obviously worried for her friend that had been gone much too long. Casavir was preparing himself to go

out into the frosty night and search for their missing leader, when he looked up to see Bishop enter the encampment, half dragging something to the

roaring fire. Bishop deposited the cumbersome bundle on a large rock near the flickering blaze and removed his cloak to reveal the girl, half-frozen from

the cold. Elanee and Neeshka grabbed more blankets, while Sand prepared her usual hot tea. Khelgar threw more wood onto the already massive

inferno, as Shandra tossed another blanket toward Bishop. _**"There will be no more of this Va'anta"! **_Elanee said. _**"B..B..But, I must p..p..pay tribute to**_

_**S..S..Sune "! **_Khy shouted with a chilly stutter. _**"We will find another way for you to worship", **_Elanee replied, _**"You cannot keep doing those rituals **_

_**in this weather"! **_Khy nodded in agreement, hoping Sune would understand her predicament. She looked over at Bishop swathed in blankets and

drinking something steamy, that Grobnar had forced upon him. He glanced her way and she mouthed the words, _**"Thank you",**_ not trusting her shaky

voice.

-----

They would be in Port Llast in a few hours, and Casavir had been contemplating the circumstances that led him to believe the worst about Khy. He had to

confide in someone, and chose the scholarly elf. After giving the details of the misunderstanding to Sand, Casavir asked for his advice. _**"My dear **_

_**boy",**_ He said, _**"It's very simple, tell her the truth". "But, she could not understand the complexities of the choices I have made". **_Casavir said with

conviction. _**"She comprehends a great deal more than you know, my dear paladin". **_Sand answered back. _**"I see that you have two choices in the **_

_**matter", **_Sand told him, _**"One, you don't say anything and she ends up with the unscrupulous ranger, or two, you tell her what happened, and **_

_**maybe she will pardon your foolishness and will give you one more chance". "It's all up to you". **_Sand said.

----

The town buzzed with the excitement and merriment of the Winter solstice celebration. People milled around the different stalls of merchants that traded

in everything from mead to plate mail. The high spirits and joyfulness reminded Khy of the High Harvest festival her village took pleasure in every year. A

slight wave of homesickness washed over her as she reminisced about West Harbor. The solemn face of Sand quickly snapped her back to the serious

nature of their untimely visit. Khy discussed options with her advisor, Sand, who suggested they start the investigation at the town's garrison. They spoke

with Haeromos, the officer-in-charge and Alaine, a survivor of the massacre. The group moved on to merchants, a few of the towns people and finally to

the Alliance Arms inn.

-----

Falgor, the owner of the inn, gave them some insight on the carnage at Ember as well as a few leads. Khy reserved rooms for her friends, intending to

stay in Port Llast for at least the night. They approached a lone woman near the fireplace, and began to subtlety question her. _**"I noticed you have that **_

_**bastard Bishop traveling with you". **_Malin said viciously. _**"Malin",**_ Bishop replied with malice, _**"You're still as grim as ever, I see". "I won't talk to you **_

_**with "HIM" around". **_Malin told her. Khy walked over to the angry ranger and asked him to leave the inn for a short while. _**"Please, Bishop", **_Khy pleaded

with him, _**"I need to find out if she has any information pertaining to Ember". **_Bishop stubbornly stomped away and she then heard the door to the

inn bang heavily. Once outside, Bishop ran around to the rear of the building looking for the back entrance. Khy led the distraught girl to the kitchen area

and closed the door. She wanted to give Malin some privacy away from the others, feeling her anguish over the situation.

-----

"_**How can you let that low-life journey with you"! **_Malin shouted. Khy tried to change the subject to calm the woman, but she raged on about her

moment in time with _"the scum-sucking parasite"_. Khy listened as the girl seethed, regarding her life with the _"insensitive, cold-hearted prick"_. Bishop was

just outside the kitchen, when he overheard Malin's vile incriminations about him. He was well aware of the shoddy way he had treated Malin. He had

used her for his own amusement and after her negligence on their last mission together, he left her stranded. He listened further to the interaction

between the two women, hoping his chances with the aasimar would not be hindered. At the end of her rant, Khy finally received a small tidbit of data

that would help in their search. She looked intently at the bitter, empty shell of a once proud ranger, and felt pity for the woman. _**"You're a dim-witted **_

_**bitch if you don't discard his sorry ass in the middle of nowhere, or cut his rancid throat"! **_She screamed. Khy coolly asked her, _**"Are you angry at **_

_**his deceitful actions and have true concern for my safety, or are you upset that he would not return the love you feel for him"? **_Malin looked

flabbergasted at Khy and flew out of the room, slamming the door with her escape.

-----

Opening the door that led to the outside, Khy called for Bishop to come inside. With her keen senses, she had heard him moving about during her

conversation with Malin. He entered, tapping the snow from his boots as he said with a sneer, _**"Well, at least you figured out that she hates me **_

_**because of her infatuation with yours truly". **_Khy shook her head slowly, gazed up at the cocky, self-obsessed man, and could still feel her deep

attraction to him. _**"Is that what I'm destined to become, once you've finished taking everything you want from me"? **_Khy asked him sadly. The

awareness of what she said, hit him hard, as if someone punched him square in the face with a heavy mace. He looked into her amazing golden eyes, and

saw the immense sorrow they held for him. He attempted to speak, but instead, took her in his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. _**"I can't **_

_**promise that I'll change",**_ he whispered, _**"But, I do care for you". **_Khy felt the sincerity in his voice, and for the first time since their meeting, she knew

he was being honest. She draped her arms around his neck, and pulled him toward her anxious lips, as he overwhelmed her with the authority of his

passion. Khy felt dizzy from the strength of his deep searching orifice enveloping hers. Her knees felt weak as he pressed himself into her and continued

the exploration of her accommodating and responsive mouth. _**"Stop",**_ she said trying to catch her breath, _**"We need to get back to the others".**_

-----

Bishop raised the tankard to his lips and drank deep of the fermented concoction. He stared at the object of his obsession, which stood across the room,

talking with the paladin. He thought about the kiss they shared, the way she felt, and the sweet taste of her mouth. He knew of her attraction to _"Tyr's _

_errand boy",_ and thought about terminating the _"holy righter of wrongs"_ in his sleep. They bundled themselves in heavy cloaks, and Bishop watched the

two, as they walked out the door into the cold night. His first instinct was to follow the pair, to conceal himself and observe the inner workings of their

relationship, then use the knowledge against them when the need arose. However, to his dismay, he could not move, his legs would not budge from the

chair he occupied. He had to let the game play out, to run the preordained course it chose, even if it was contrary to his intuition. He remained steadfast,

sipping his mead and occasionally stroking the sleeping wolf at his feet.

-----

The cold wind nipped at her smooth, creamy skin as she stood waiting patiently for Casavir to speak. He had asked to have a word with her, alone, away

from the inquisitive eyes of their comrades. He began with, _**"My lady, I swore an oath to the magnificent God, Tyr, to serve him as his paladin and **_

_**therefore my efforts through him, would aid you in your endeavors". **_Khy looked into the depths of his vivid blue eyes and felt the fervor of his

faithful enthusiasm to his god. He spoke with fluid eloquence on the dedication and sacrifice gladly endured to reach the epitome of his profession.

-----

"_**Khy",**_ he said taking her hands in his, _**"I have erred in my assumptions of you". "I don't understand".**_ She said. _**"I was taught to accept as true, **_

_**that the people of the planes were all wicked and unholy". **_He replied, trying to avoid her eyes. _**"What are you trying to say"? **_She asked. Casavir

expressed to her the sheer folly of his suppositions of what he formally believed about her heritage. The idea he had about Neeshka and all the peoples

of the planes. He begged for her forgiveness in his mistake and knelt before in recompense. _**"I offered courtly love to you",**_ he explained, _**"Because I **_

_**believed you to be sinful and immoral". "I would fall from grace if I let myself covet someone with the blood of the hells". **_Khy could now see the

turmoil he had been struggling with since that frivolous conversation. _**"I love you my lady"!**_ He said standing and then taking her in his arms. _**"My **_

_**desires consume my every waking moment as I yearn for your touch". **_He said as he bent to kiss her once forbidden lips.


	13. Chapter 13: Trials and tribulations

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some light sexual situations and adult language is contained in this chapter. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 13 "Trials and Tribulations"**

Khy was torn between the gentle, courageous paladin and the turbulent, out of control ranger. After Casavir confided the truth to her, she could not help

but understand his confusion and doubt. They both had a deep, almost spiritual passion for one another that became apparent with the unbridled kiss

they shared. Casavir was mindful of her feelings, and showed his thoughtfulness whenever she hesitated from inexperience. Whereas, Bishop rode the

crest of passion like a fanatic and pulled her along with him, caring nothing for her inhibitions. When Bishop kissed her, it was like being devoured by a

rampaging animal of lust. She could not help but think that both melded together; would make the perfect man. Khy sent Casavir back inside the inn. She

wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and try to sort out her feelings. She walked down the barren streets that lay hidden with a light dusting of snow.

-----

Inside the inn, the remaining party members sat near the large fireplace and talked about random ideas on their search for the proof needed to expunge

the dark shadow on their leader's name. Bishop sat in the far corner of the room away from the others content to watch them in their daily ramblings.

Falgor, the innkeeper appeared with a massive wooden trunk and placed it near Elanee. He then clapped his hands and suddenly people came into view

supporting trays heavy with venison, meat pies and an assortment of other delicacies, along with large pitchers of mead, ale and elven spiced wine. _**"A **_

_**joyful winter solstice to you all". **_Falgor announced. _**"We did not arrange for this". **_Elanee told the man. He walked over to the druid and handed her a

scroll. "_**Payment has been made, take as much as you want for as long as you want"! **_The innkeeper shouted. They all looked at each other

in amazement of the generous windfall.

-----

Khelgar said, _**"You don't have to ask me twice"!**_ As he ran over to the mounds of fine food. _**"I do not understand this". **_Elanee said to Neeshka. _**"Me **_

_**either", **_said Neeshka, _**"But, let's eat"!**_ Bishop even saw fit to join the festivities, and grabbed a chair at the table loaded with food. They ate, drank and

laughed together, and no one seemed to miss their leader, who was suspiciously absent. _**"I wonder what's in the box". **_Neeshka yelled over the noise

of her comrades. Elanee had temporally forgot about the mysterious container, and walked over to retrieve the scroll. She unrolled the document, and

read:

_My companions, my friends, and my family;_

_I have not the words to express what you all_

_Mean to me. You have supported me through_

_All my ventures and I thank you with all_

_My heart. Please make merry in celebration_

_Of the winter solstice, the death of the old,_

_And the rebirth of the new. Take time to_

_Know the people with whom you travel._

_Judge your hearts and decide if you want to stay on_

_The course we now journey. The path I now travel is _

_Not of your making and I cannot ask you to jeopardize _

_Your lives any f__urther. Return to Neverwinter on the morrow,_

_If that is your destiny. We will meet again in this life_

_Or the next._

_Khy_

The room was silent as they all looked around at one another. _**"Does anyone know where she is"?**_ Bishop asked them all. Each one in turn shook their

heads indicating their answers. Falgor stepped in with a message that Khy would be returning tonight, and to not worry. Neeshka opened the wooden

crate to expose many cloth wrapped packages and small boxes. _**"This one says Lisse' Lindar".**_ Neeshka said. _**"It means Sweet Bard",**_ Sand said, _**"I **_

_**guess it is for Grobnar". **_Grobnar unwrapped the gift to find an amulet of influence and a book written by Doryk Hannifipper. _**"Oh my",**_Grobnar said in

surprise, _**"He's a very famous bard and his books are very scarce". "What a marvelous present". **_

-----

They each received tokens of affection from their leader. One by one, they opened the mysterious packages to find wonderment and awe. Almost every

item had been enchanted in some way for their protection. _**"She must have spent gold like it was water". **_Neeshka said. _**"Yes", **_Elanee said, _**"But as **_

_**she once said, her riches are in friends". "Aye", **_Khelgar said softly, _**"The wee lass cherishes a good friend".**_ Bishop looked down at the hand made

arrows he had received. He knew that her small hands had carved and fletched each one and she then crested them with the sign of the wolf. He was

uncomfortable with accepting this obvious sign of affection from someone he would probably end up hurting. He did not want to cause her pain, but

somehow things always drifted to that inevitable disaster. He examined the medial quiver that came with the arrows, then fastened it around his waist,

and laced it to his thigh. It was at the perfect height for pulling and knocking in one fluid motion. He had to admit to himself that he liked the way she

thought about things. For the first time in his life, Bishop was actually speechless.

-----

One by one, they retired to their rooms, hoping that Khy would return soon. Shandra stared at Bishop sitting alone in the corner of the room. She really

did despise the misanthropic bastard, but the man could track a white fox through a snowstorm. She approached him carefully and as he looked up she

said, _**"What are you doing sitting here when she could be in trouble"! **_He had been thinking the same thing as he grabbed his cloak, whistled for

Karnwyr and headed for the door. Bishop found her not far from the inn sitting on the pier, looking out over the water. Karnwyr trotted over and lay down

beside her. She put her arms around the shaggy predator and buried her face into his scratchy fur. _**"Mind telling me what in the nine hells you're **_

_**doing out here"? **_Bishop shouted. She gazed up at the furious ranger and smiled. _**"Just**_ _**enjoying the night and thinking of you".**_ She said. Her answer

caught the man off guard, and for the second time that night, he was speechless.

-----

"_**We should go in",**_ He said, _**"It's cold and we need to get some rest before tomorrow". "How many are leaving"? **_She asked. _**"No one".**_ He replied.

_**"Not even you"?**_ She said. He roughly pulled her to her feet and held her tight with her hands behind her back. He teased her lips with his and then

kissed her, feeling the warmth of her mouth with his ever-searching tongue. He loosened his grip and with her hands free, Khy took the initiative by

cupping his ass and squeezing while planting soft kisses along his neck. He jerked with the unanticipated jolt of excitement, and said, _**"That's it"!**_ He

scooped her up into his arms and hurried in the direction of the inn. _**"Where are you going"?**_ She asked. _**"My room".**_ He replied. _**"NO"! **_Khy yelled, as

she struggled to untangle herself from his strong limbs. _**"It's my decision"! "I'll say when and where this will happen, not you and not Casavir"!**_

Bishop was shocked at the ferocity of her outburst and the drawing of her blade. It was like being with two people at once. One minute she's soft and

yielding and the next she's ready to gut you. In a way, he liked her unpredictability; it could lead to some very interesting sexual positions, but

sometimes, like now, she could be disturbing. He watched as she put the dagger back into her boot and turned toward the inn. _**"Are you coming in"?**_

She said smiling.

-----

The morning brought a new day as the members of the party sauntered into the great room of the inn. They broke bread together before continuing on

to Ember and the purpose of their quest. With packs in hand, they strolled outside and headed out of town. Khy noticed a strange person staring in her

direction as they passed by the garrison. She stopped and looked closer at the figure who was dressed in beautiful silver armor with elaborate gold

scroll-work. The individual saluted Khy and then drew her large sword. _**"What is that character doing"? **_Sand asked. _**"I don't know", **_Khy, answered,

_**"But I'm going to find out". **_Khy approached the heavily clad person and was surprised to find out that it was a woman. Not just any woman, but an

aasimar like herself.

-----

"_**Greetings sojourner"!**_ The woman said. _**"I have been waiting for you". "For me"? **_Khy inquired. The woman explained that her name was _"Light of_

_heavens"_, and she had been sent to test Khy's abilities. She would only spar with partial strength to assess if she was a worthy opponent. The aasimar

circled around Khy, peering at her from different angles and mumbled. She then abruptly stopped and proclaimed that the examination would be delayed.

Khy looked mystified as the woman said, _**"It has begun, has it not"? "Has what begun"? **_Khy asked her. _**"The Me-Phos",**_ she said, _**"Though you are **_

_**much too young". **_The aasimar looked over at Khy's companions and said, _**"Be extremely cautious". **_She then nodded at Khy and walked away. _**"What **_

_**in the hells was that all about"! **_Neeshka asked. _**"I don't know"? **_Khy replied.

-----

They cautiously entered the town of Ember and everyone could see the destruction of most the buildings and all of the people. This abomination brought

back the memory of the attack on West Harbor, and Khy covered her face and wept. _**"Luskans"! **_Bishop said as he spat on the scorched ground. Khy was

incredulous to the fact that the Luskans would devastate one of their own villages. Everyone searched the debris for some trace of evidence, as Khy

sprinkled wyrmsage on the corpses. She met up with Guyven for the third time and he shared more information with her. Khy offered the little man a place

by her fire anytime he chose to accept. They were about to leave, when Bishop heard a strange sound coming from the town well. Lowering themselves

with the rope bucket, they found an underground tunnel system. Khy found Marcus, who told them of what he knew, and then returned Bishop's dagger.

Goblins, giant spiders and fire beetles inhabited the tunnels and they emerged at the end to find themselves in Duskwood.

-----

They investigated the ridge where Malin had seen smoke, and met two gnomes. Searching their cave resulted in the discovery of Bradbury's body and an

attack from the gnomes, who were in fact werewolves. They followed the trail down and came face to face with a dryad named Lyssa. The pieces of the

puzzle came together with the knowledge and alteration powder obtained from Lyssa. The hard truth that Khy had to face was that the massacre of the

village was a ploy for the Luskans to acquire Khy, herself. The anger rose in her throat like bile, as she clinched her fists and screamed, "_**Those people **_

_**died because of me"! "My dear girl",**_ Sand said, _**"Those people died because Lorne killed them". "Now", **_Sand continued, _**"Let us return to **_

_**Neverwinter and clear your name".**_

-----

The band of weary travelers passed through Port Llast and relayed the information they had found about Bradbury and the bodies at Ember. Khy was

sullen and withdrawn, refusing to speak to anyone about the mind numbing events. The group set up camp a few days outside of Port Llast where

Casavir tried to approach the agonizing girl, but she stormed off into the woods. He followed, watching her from a distance and hoping she would be all

right. _**"I know you're there Cas", **_She said, _**"It's okay".**_ He moved down to where she was sitting and eased himself down beside her.

-----

"_**My lady",**_ he said, _**"We are all quite concerned for you". "I'm alive because my mother and Shayla died protecting me",**_ she said staring at

nothing; _**"I'm here because those people in Ember died as bait in a trap set by Luskans". "I have unknowingly caused many deaths Cas, and I **_

_**don't think I can come to terms with that realization". "Khy",**_ he said softly as he put his arms around her, _**"There is a reason that you are alive". **_

_**"Together, we will find that reason and it will set you free from this guilt". **_He said. She buried her face into his hard muscular chest and let the tears

flow. Casavir knew that her slender shoulders bore an immense weight of sorrow that no one else could possibly feel. _**"My lady", **_he said, _**"You have a **_

_**vitality, a life force, an energy that translates through you to the people close to you". "Without you", **_he said, _**"We would be disjointed, a **_

_**rambling jumble of souls with no purpose". "We need you",**_ he pleaded, _**"Please come back to us".**_

-----

She looked into his eyes, feeling herself drift away into the endless blue depths as she pressed her lips to his. His soft lips took her to another place

where she could be liberated from the harshness of her grief. He felt her melt into his arms as he kissed her neck and face. She unfastened the leather

armor she wore and tossed it to the side. _**"Khy",**_ he said, _**"We can not…. **_She cut off his words with her warm inviting mouth. _**"I want to feel you".**_ She

said as she tugged on his heavy woolen tunic. He started to protest, but the look in her eyes seemed to entrance him to do her bidding. He pulled off the

wool tunic, followed by the linen one underneath. He shivered slightly with the cold as she touched his large finely shaped form. His muscles carved small

hills and valleys on his chest as Khy traced them with her fingertips. He inhaled deeply as she kissed the sensitive areas around his nipples, and then

flicked one with her tongue. _**"My lady please".**_ He said as he tried to push her away, and then tumbled from the stone where they sat.

-----

Khy straddled the prone man as she removed her tunics, and was left with the soft leather bodice. She pulled the laces out one by one until the bodice fell

open revealing the generous mounds of flesh held captive by the buckskin prison. _**"Touch me Cas",**_ she said lifting his hands up to her heaving breasts.

He felt the soft silky skin that surrounded the firm tissue and her hard nipples rubbed against his calloused palms. She moaned as he caressed and

kneaded her breasts and rolled her erect nipples between his fingers. He pulled her closer until her breasts brushed against his waiting and eager lips.

Casavir gently teased her stiff nipples with his agile tongue before taking one into his warm mouth and firmly sucked. The sensation sent rippled waves of

delight through Khy's yearning body as she whispered, _**"Take me Cas"**_. She reached down, cupped the solid mass between his legs, and felt his hard

manhood strain against the taught breeches. _**"Stop",**_ he said as he covered her with his cloak and started to redress, _**"We can not my lady, not now".**_

Disappointed, she gathered her strewn clothes and put them on. _**"I want nothing more than to honor you with my body", **_he said as he held her

close, _**"When the time is right, we will know". **_They returned to camp and prepared for the long unfulfilled night ahead.

-----

They entered Castle Never and spoke with Sir Nevalle about the evidence recovered. He asked if she was ready for the ordeal ahead, which she replied

yes. _**"Good luck, my lady". **_Nevalle said as he lingered over the kissing of her palms. Sand accompanied her to the waiting area and told her he would do

his best in her defense. Khy kissed his forehead and told him how much she adored him. _**"Whatever may come",**_ she said, _**"It has been an honor to **_

_**have you at my side". "The honor", **_he said, _**"Is mine my dear". **_The court called for the accused, and Khy walked bravely into her fate.

-----

Torio Claven called her witnesses and their testimony was proven untrustworthy. Khy amazed Sand by matching her diplomacy skills against those of the

Luskan ambassador and then winning the joust of words. In the end Khy was exonerated for the crimes, she had been unjustly accused. Torio Claven

requested _"Trial by combat"_, and the King acquiesced to the little known law. Khy was told to go to the temple of Tyr and that Hlam, the priest, would give

her further instructions. The uproar from her companions on the unfair outcome of the trial gave Khy the courage to continue on. Hlam told her about the

conditions of the upcoming battle and then left her alone for prayer and meditation. Some of her companions came to see her and offered to fight in her

place, or in Neeshka's case, sabotage Lorne's equipment. She refused them all. She kissed her paladin and told him farewell as he left her with her

thoughts.

-----

A few hours later, Bishop arrived and proceeded to tell her about her opponent, Lorne. He knew the way Lorne attacked, and showed her how to parry

against him. Khy realized that Bishop somehow knew Lorne, and she intended to find out how. _**"Khy",**_ Bishop said, _**"I'll do this for you". "No", **_she said

walking toward him, _**"I must do this myself". **_She put her arms around his neck as he drew her close and kissed her with everything he felt for her. _**"For **_

_**more of that",**_ she said smiling, _**"I'll definitely be back".**_

----

On the field of battle, Khy met the turbulent Lorne. She tried to speak to him, to tell him that she too was from West Harbor and knew his mother. It only

made him angrier as he lunged and sliced her left arm. The pain of the wound seemed to trigger something inside her as she fought back with the tenacity

and vehemence unknown to her before. Lorne was on his knees, waiting for the killing blow as she announced that she would not destroy the man. The

crowd reacted with a mixture of cheers and jeers as Lord Nasher banished the Luskans from Neverwinter.

-----

The celebration of her victory at the Flagon could be heard throughout the docks. Khy was totally exhausted and bade everyone goodnight, as she

shuffled off to her room. She removed her clothing, leaving her trewes and then donned a short chemise. She was looking forward to a restful sleep, and

felt her way to her bed in the dark room. An intense pain filled her head as she collapsed into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language, some sexual situations and violence in the torture scenes, so beware. Some minor errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 14 "Kidnapped"**

Neeshka pounded on Khy's bedroom door shouting, _**"Its midday sleepyhead, get up already"! **_Shandra and Khelgar heard the commotion and joined

the little tiefling in trying to arouse their leader. _**"Come on Khy, this is getting silly". **_Shandra said. Casavir, Bishop and Elanee were drawn to the loud

noise and hurried to see the cause. _**"What's going on"?**_ Duncan asked the group standing in the hallway. _**"Khy doesn't answer",**_ Neeshka said

frantically, _**"I've tried the door and it's locked". **_Duncan looked at Casavir and said, _**"Break it down"! **_Casavir and Bishop put their shoulders to the door

and with one loud crash, they splintered open the entry. The room was empty and she had not slept in her bed. Her armor was draped over a chair and

her boots lay in a pile underneath. _**"Where is she"? **_Elanee asked. A glint caught Bishop's eye as he knelt down and picked up the object. He said nothing

to the others, but Neeshka saw his reaction to the item. They talked of searching the city as Bishop left the room and grabbed his pack. Neeshka ran to

her quarters and gathered her equipment then ran to the great room in time to see Bishop disappear through the door.

-----

Neeshka lagged behind the ranger just enough to follow him without detection. She watched as he left the city and headed north. Hour after hour, Bishop

searched the ground and the surrounding areas for some evidence of Khy's whereabouts. It was growing dark, and a cold sharp wind whipped through

the countryside. Bishop decided to stop and rest for a short time, knowing the impossibilities of finding tracks at night. He heard a muffled sound and

signaled Karnwyr to check out the disturbance. The wolf growled loudly as he circled around to get a better advantage point. He burst out laughing,

holding his sides as he viewed the sight of Karnwyr treeing Neeshka. _**"Call your fucking wolf off Bishop"! **_She screamed. He whistled and the wolf ran

to his side, looking strangely as if he was smiling and very pleased with himself. _**"What are you doing here"?**_ Bishop shouted at the girl as she

climbed down the tree. _**"You're going after Khy and I'm going with you"! "Tuck that long tail of yours between you legs and go back".**_ He said

angrily. _**"Not **__**on your life, prick"! **_Neeshka replied. Bishop walked back to his camp as Neeshka followed, staying clear of the growling wolf.

-----

"_**What did you find"?**_ She asked him, sitting by the fire and warming her hands. _**"I don't know what you mean"?**_ He said with a sneer. _**"Cut the shit **_

_**Bishop",**_ she said, _**"I saw you, now give it up".**_ He dug through his pocket and handed her the small shiny article. _**"What is**_ _**it"?**_ She asked turning it

over in her hand. Bishop took a deep breath and began telling the girl what he knew. It was a gold earring circled with daggers, the emblem of the Luskan

Circle of Blades Assassins Guild. Neeshka looked pale and shook her head in horror. He explained that he knew who the owner of that particular piece of

jewelry was, and that he had abducted Khy. _**"It's Lorne",**_ he said with fear in his eyes, _**"I hope she's still alive". "I thought the king had sent all the **_

_**Luskans away"? **_Neeshka said with tears in her eyes. _**"Apparently not all of them left".**_ Bishop said. _**"Do you know where they're going"?**_ She

asked. _**"No",**_ He said, _**"But I think he's on horseback". **_Neeshka grabbed the ranger's hand and with tears streaming down her face she said, _**"We've **_

_**got to find her Bishop".**_

-----

Khy opened her eyes and blinked several times. She tried to focus her mind and concentrate in the claustrophobic darkness. The smell of pine tar

assaulted her nose and she could sense that something rough covered her face. She attempted to lift her arms, but ropes restricted her movements.

She knew that she was sitting, perhaps in a chair, and that her arms and legs were bound. _**"Hello",**_ she said, _**"Is someone there"?**_ She heard footsteps

and then a blinding pain caused tiny dancing lights in her brain. She shook her head to clear the floating stars when another blow connected, then

another, and another. She could taste the saltiness of blood and shouted, _**"STOP"! "Please, what's happening"?**_ One more punch sent her back to

oblivion.

-----

She woke to the same blackness, the same pungent odor of pine tar, but this time she was laying on a hard surface. Her limbs were still secured; moving

was out of the question and her head pounded. She heard the loud shuffling of heavy boots and struggled to twist and roll away from the threatening

sound. She attempted to scream, but the ruthless attack centered on her stomach and left her breathless. She fought for air as she felt the jagged boot

withdraw and then once more forcefully plowed into her abdomen. She was becoming disoriented and the next vile kick caused her to vomit. Her back

received the next wave, then her chest and legs. The excruciating pain racked her body, as the malicious thrashing continued. The viperous assault had

left her a cowering, defenseless mass of mangled flesh. Through the haze, she heard a deep laugh as the desecration of her body continued. The intense

pain was constant now, as she shifted in and out of consciousness. She screamed with every forceful driving blow that tore into her battered body. The

shock of crunching bone sent a pulsating current along her frail form and she moaned in agony. The assailant drove the harsh boot into her face and the

last powerful kick assaulted her tender skull.

-----

"_**It's been three days and we haven't really found anything". **_Neeshka said to the haggard ranger. He had eaten nothing and had barely slept since

leaving the Flagon. The rough terrain seemed to be wearing him down as he forced himself to push on. _**"The hoof prints are still heading up into the **_

_**hills and the only thing in that direction is Ember".**_ He said. _**"We should arrive there by the day after tomorrow",**_ he told her, _**"But don't get your **_

_**hopes up". **_He knew Lorne and what he was capable of doing to a captive, especially in a deserted town. Karnwyr bounded toward Bishop and dropped a

rabbit at his feet. _**"You need to eat Bishop", **_Neeshka told him, _**"You'll need your strength when we find them". "Even your wolf can see how **_

_**weak you are". **_The girl said. He could not understand how she kept up with the pace he set. There she was following close and looked as though she

were out on a scenic walk. _**"How can you have so much energy"? **_He asked her. _**"You forget wolf boy",**_ she said laughing, _**"I'm part demon and with **_

_**demon blood comes quite a few perks"! **_

-----

Awareness returned slowly to her tattered mind as she tried to lift her head. She could not open her eyes anymore, they were too swollen, and her face

felt large and distended. Someway, she had been transferred to a bed, it felt like a bed, but she could not be sure. She was tied, spread eagle with her

hands and feet extended out and bound tightly. She was positioned on her stomach, which made breathing more difficult. _**"How long had she been **_

_**here"?**_ She wondered, _**"Who could be performing these heinous acts"? **_Khy had resigned herself to the fact that she would not live much longer

through the constant malicious torture. She was extremely weak and the never-ending brutal pain only prolonged her suffering. She whimpered as the

whip tore into her soft tissue and created a powerful stinging sensation. Over and over, she could hear the snap and high shrill of the whip as it cut

through the air and then cut into her body. Then suddenly, the lashing stopped. _**"A reprieve"?**_ She thought. _**"No, she knew somehow there would be **_

_**no mercy".**_ She realized this when she felt the deep searing sensation and smelled her own scorched flesh. She begged and pleaded for it to stop as the

flaying of her skin went on along with her terrified screams. Her mind had floated away, trying to detach itself from the horror continuously wreaked upon

her dying body. Laughter echoed through her head as she felt a vise-like grip squeezing her tender breasts. _**"Just a little longer",**_ a voice said, _**"Last just **_

_**a little longer you **__**fucking bitch". **_Khy heard fabric tearing and then felt hands forcing her buttocks apart. Sharp teeth bit into her tattered flesh as she

tried to scream through a parched throat. Something warm and wet ran along the inside of her exposed behind and she groaned with agony with the

forceful penetration of her virginal ass. The burning sensation added to the other wretched throbbing pains racking her deteriorating feeble body. Grunts

and moans could be heard as the depraved man plunged repeatedly into her painful and raw opening. He thrust deeper and faster as he reached the

peak of his fevered pleasure and filled her with his appalling essence.

-----

"_**With a steady gait, we should be there in a few hours".**_ Bishop said to the girl. _**"Five days Bishop", **_Neeshka said, _**"He's had her for five days"! **_

_**"Four",**_ Bishop responded, _**"It took at least one day to get**_ _**here on horseback". "Besides",**_ he said, _**"He may already be gone". "What"! **_Neeshka

shouted. _**"If it was me",**_ Bishop told her, _**"I would**_ _**have done the deed and taken off as fast I could back to Luskan".**_ _**"Bishop"! **_Neeshka exclaimed.

_**"Could you really do something like this"? "Could and have". **_He said flatly. Neeshka took a good look at the man maybe for the first time. She knew

he was a bit on the immoral side of things, but she really didn't know how wicked until now. She also leaned toward the seedier side of the road and

understood how he felt, to a point. _**"When we get there",**_ Bishop said, _**"Just**_ _**follow my lead". "We don't want to alert him to our presence in case **_

_**she's still alive". "I can be as stealthy as need be". **_Neeshka said. _**"Just don't let your emotions get in the way", **_he said to Neeshka, _**"We need to **_

_**focus everything on Lorne"!**_

-----

Bishop carefully picked his way through the wreckage of the once vibrant town. He scrutinized every section of the areas untouched by fire, hoping for a

trace of anything that would lead him to Lorne. Neeshka skulked behind him, ready to pounce at any moment, when suddenly, a loud guttural scream

pierced the air around them. For a second, he thought it was an injured animal of some kind, until he heard it again. Neeshka pulled his sleeve, and with

frantic gestures indicated, it was Khy. He looked toward the origin of the sound and pinpointed the location as the Snail's Shell inn. The two crept onward

to the building, silently stalking their ruthless prey. Entering the structure, they slowly tiptoed through the hallway in the direction of the muffled screams.

A loud pitiful groan came from the back room ahead, then silence. They inched their way further and heard, _**"Now you cock-sucking bitch, I'm gonna **_

_**fuck that cunt of yours so hard that it'll split you in half". **_Lorne shouted. _**"And when I finally cum, I'm gonna snap your fucking neck"!**_ _**"Wake up **_

_**you whore",**_ Lorne yelled, _**"I want you awake as you feel my cock rip through that gap between your legs"! "I said wake up you slut"!**_ Lorne

screamed as he slapped the unconscious girl. _**"Garius will be so pleased when I bring him your head", **_Lorne announced, _**"You've been a thorn in his**_

_**side too fucking long".**_

-----

Bishop lunged at the man knocking him to the floor, and then rolled to his feet. The hefty man jumped to his feet and said, _**"Bishop, what are you doing **_

_**here"? "You're a little late for the fun". "Late"?**_ Bishop asked as he looked over at the form on the bed. _**"Yeah",**_ Lorne said as he rubbed his crotch,

_**"Just have a little left to do".**_ Bishop raised the daggers in his hands and replied, _**"You think you can handle her with that limp slug you call a dick"?**_

He could see the rage in Lorne's eyes as the huge man attacked. Bishop landed a few good strikes before the bleeding man became a frenzied monster.

Bishop lost his weapons as Lorne knocked him down and began pummeling the trapped ranger. All at once, Bishop saw the little tiefling fling herself on

top of the possessed maniac and drive her blades into his neck. Lorne's massive legs wobbled and then he crumbled to the floor in a twitching heap.

Neeshka stood on the back of the now deceased beast and a deep primordial howl escaped her lips, like a great roar of victory. She looked over at

Bishop, eyes blazing red and teeth bared as she hovered over Lorne's corpse. He had always concealed his fondness for the tiefling and the way she

caused chaos without really trying. Now, seeing her like this, a fleeting moment of fear passed through him. Her features began to soften as she asked,

_**"Are you okay".**_ _**"Yeah". **_He said sighing with relief. He limped over to the lifeless mound as Neeshka kicked and stomped the once mighty assassin until

her fury abated. _**"This piece **__**of shit hurt her Bishop",**_ she said with tears in her eyes, _**"He hurt our Khy".**_

-----

Neeshka wiped her tears away with back of her sleeve and asked him, _**"Is she dead"?**_ He ambled over to the small motionless form lying on the

disheveled bed. The crumpled heap of blood and torn flesh did not look human, and for an instant, he believed it wasn't her. He removed the dirty burlap

bag from her head and gasped in horror at the grotesque pulpy mass that was once her angelic face. He felt her neck for any signs of life and was

relieved to feel a weak pulsing brush his fingertips. _**"She's alive", **_he said to the girl _**"Just barely". **_Neeshka ran to her and cringed at the sight and smell

emanating from her friend and her sister. Dried, dark violet-red blood and vomit crusted and caked her hair and face, and left no semblance of the woman

she knew. Bishop cut the ropes that were binding her to the wooden bed frame and then examined what was left of her tortured remains. Her chemise

and trewes, previously white, were now stained with blood and urine. Deep cuts crisscrossed the entire length of her once perfect body. Bishop observed

the large burns to her arms and legs and surmised some type of hot metal rod made them. He gently turned her, noted the bruising, and slashes to her

stomach and chest. _**"She's in really bad shape", **_Bishop said with a trembling voice, _**"I don't think she'll make it". "We've got to do something"! **_

Neeshka screamed. Bishop had tended to battle wounds before, but this was more than he could cope with. He took a deep breath, grabbed Neeshka's

shoulders and looked into her eyes saying, _**"Rummage around the village for any healing kits and potions you can find". "Bring those, blankets, **_

_**soap and anything else you can think of that will be of help, down to the river". "We need to clean her up before we can start on her wounds".**_

Neeshka nodded and ran out of the room to begin searching for the items needed.

------

Bishop carefully wrapped Khy's shattered form in sheets and then lifted the frail figure into his arms. He walked out of the inn and turned toward the

rushing river below. He felt as though he had lost something, a precious prize that he never really had the chance to win. He held tightly to her as a single

tear escaped his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheek. He genuinely cared for this woman, though he would never tell her how much. He lowered her to

the ground, then sat next to the unconscious girl, and waited. Neeshka soon arrived with a large makeshift bag thrown over her shoulder. She opened

the wool blanket to reveal a number of items they could use to save their friend. He lifted Khy from the soiled sheets and waded into the cool water,

placing her in a shallow area and then asked Neeshka to support her head. Bishop grabbed soap and a cloth, and began cleaning her face as Neeshka

washed her hair. As he scrubbed away the filth, he thought about the torture and degradation she had endured. Knowing Lorne, he assumed that she

had been bound since arriving. She underwent four days of mindless torment and suffering at the hands of a vindictive sadist and lived. Both eyes were

purple and bulged out from her face with the swelling. He soft lips were cut and misshapen, and the rest of her features bore a series of scratches and

bruises. Neeshka cried as she performed the task of washing the refuse from Khy's once silvery hair.

-----

Bishop cautiously removed the tattered clothes, finding that some of the fabric had embedded into her wounds. _**"Why does she smell so dreadful"? **_

Neeshka asked. _**"Torture consists of no food, no water, and no privy". **_Bishop told her. The look of utter disgust covered the tiefling's face as she cried

harder. Bishop flipped the girl onto her stomach as Neeshka held her face out of the water, and stroked her hair. He picked out the fragments of cloth

infesting her gashes which caused the release of a yellowish-green seepage. He soaped and scrubbed her back and legs, attempting to eradicate the

infection of her wounds. Bishop continued to bathe the lash marks and burns that covered most of her form, and was about to lather her behind when

Neeshka told him she would take over. The little tiefling sobbed as she scoured away the waste clinging to Khy's buttocks as Bishop then turned the limp

girl so she could cleanse the front. He watched as Neeshka scrubbed Khy's gashed breasts and stomach, and then leaned over, to shield her private area

from his view as she washed away the grime from between her legs. When they finished, He picked up the lifeless girl and cautiously positioned her on

the clean blanket.

-----

Neeshka handed him a few potions of light wounds and a couple of minor healing kits. _**"Is this all you found"?**_ He asked. She nodded, still crying from the

ordeal. He used everything on the open gashes and the potions helped with the swelling, but she still had a number of pink scars riddling her body.

_**"Neeshka", **_Bishop said, _**"She needs more healing". "From what I can tell", **_he continued, _**"She has a**_ _**couple of broken ribs, and I don't know how **_

_**seriously she's injured inside". "You have to go for help"! **_He told her to take Lorne's horse and go for the others, and he would send Karnwyr with

her. She would leave the next morning for Neverwinter, and fetch their remaining companions. He swaddled Khy in the blankets and carried her back

inside the inn. He chose a new room close to the entrance and laid her down, covering her with extra blankets. He and Neeshka went to the great room,

took a bottle from the bar, and drank deeply as they sat staring at each other. Eventually they both slept and were quickly awaken by terrifying screams

from the adjacent room.

-----

They ran to see Khy sitting in the center of the bed shrieking endlessly. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed and fixed and saw nothing. Bishop

rushed over, putting his arms around the girl as he tried to quiet her by telling her they were with her and everything would be all right. He body shook

violently as she screamed until no sound was heard. Khy did not see or hear them, no recognition—not anything could break through to her. She seemed

to be trapped within her own psyche with no way for her friends to get in touch with her concealed mind.


	15. Chapter 15:The abyss of despair

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. There is adult language in this chapter as well as a few errors in grammar for story enhancement and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 15 "The abyss of despair"**

She was peaceful now. It was not like the first night when she continuously screamed until her voice gave out. Bishop stood in the doorway of her room

and watched her, as she stared endlessly in to the void of her mind. She lay motionless with no reaction or sense of the world around her. He had tried

several times to break through the barrier of self-protection she had created, but his efforts were useless. He would crawl into the bed beside her, hold

her close and plead for her to return to him. It had been two days since Neeshka left for Neverwinter. He hoped they would arrive soon with the help she

desperately needed. He walked over to the still form, pulled back the blankets and checked for dampness. She had lost control and sometimes would wet

herself. He laughed with the thought that he, the man who hated everyone, would be caring for someone as you would for a babe. He sat down,

gathered the limp form into his arms, and stroked her hair. _**"Please Khy",**_ he begged, _**"Please come back to me".**_

-----

Neeshka burst into the Flagon yelling for Elanee and Sand. The place was empty except for Duncan and Sal. She ran over to Duncan and asked, _**"Where **_

_**is everyone"? **_Duncan explained that they had been searching the city and surrounding lands for Khy. Neeshka told him that she and Bishop had found

the girl and she had been on horseback for almost a day trying to get back. Duncan told her to sit and he fetched the little tiefling a mug as she collapsed

into a nearby chair. Neeshka tried to convey the importance of finding the druid and related the horrific story to the men. Just then, Casavir, Khelgar and

Elanee strolled through the door, and upon seeing Neeshka began bombarding her with questions. Once again, the girl told the tale of finding their leader

and of her condition when she left Ember. Sand and Shandra had joined them as Neeshka finished by saying, _**"Move your fucking asses, can't you **_

_**understand she's dying assholes"! **_Snapped back to reality with Neeshka's urgent scolding, they devised a plan quickly. Shandra ran to the castle to

acquire mounts, while Sand and Elanee gathered the equipment they would need. Casavir took off to purchase healing potions, as Khelgar packed up

some traveling food, and Duncan placed a large bowl of water in front of the panting wolf. _**"I hope we won't be too late". **_Neeshka said as she looked up

at Duncan with heartbreaking sadness in her eyes.

-----

Bishop sat next to the bed of the unconscious woman, drinking the last of the elven brandy he had found. He watched the slow rising of her chest, which

gave him comfort in that for now, she still lived. He knew somewhat of the anguish she had suffered at the hands of that Luskan lunatic. He too, had been

tortured by members of the Circle of Blades, but not to the extent, she had undergone with Lorne. Instinctively, his hand traced the many scars on his

chest that remained as reminders of his horrifying association with the assassins. The admiration he felt for this woman, increased with each day she

survived against the odds. The tenacity she had shown against the abhorrent torment only increased his desire for her. The angry red scars that now

covered her exquisite body were tributes to her strength and resolve, and to him added to her sensuality. He wanted her, he needed her, he had to

possess her and fill himself with her enduring spirit and determination. She is the light he would follow to free himself of his never-ending darkness and

desolation. He jumped up from the chair and quickly removed his clothes. He crawled into the bed next to the naked girl and pressed his body close to

hers. He could feel her cool skin next to the heat of his as he tried to wrap himself around her and attempted to will her back from the depths that

ensnared her soul. He gently kissed her unresponsive lips, then buried his face into her long silver tresses as his hand glided over her bare breasts, and

came to rest on her flat stomach. _**"I love you",**_ he whispered into her ear, _**"Don't leave me Khy, not now".**_

-----

They were less than a day's ride from Ember, when they stopped to rest and to water the horses. Shandra watched Casavir pace anxiously around the

camp, wringing his hands and mumbling to himself. Apprehension filled them all but the paladin almost seemed out of his mind with concern. The ride from

Neverwinter had been difficult especially with the wagon they had brought along with them. Elanee thought, that in her condition, it might be necessary to

use the cart in transporting Khy back to the Flagon. Sand approached the girls and discussed the idea of sending Casavir on ahead, to relieve the

paladin's obvious panic. _**"Go to her Casavir",**_ Sand told the man, _**"We will be right behind you".**_

-----

He pulled the soft cotton shert down around her hips and then covered her once again with the woolen blankets. He brushed the hair from her pale face

and caressed her cheek as he softly kissed her forehead. Bishop walked into the next room and sat, feeling defeated that she still remained unaware of

her surroundings. He looked through the open door at the deep blue of predawn and felt himself give in to the exhaustion of his mind. _**"What was that"?**_

He said to himself. The sound grew louder as he rose from the chair and crossed the room to peer out the entrance. The muted thuds of horse's hooves

on the dry ground alerted Bishop to the arrival of the others. He watched as the paladin dismounted and stormed into the abandoned inn shouting for

Khy. _**"Where is she"! **_Casavir yelled at the tired ranger. Bishop pointed to the room where the girl resided and followed the restless paladin to her

bedside. _**"My lady", **_he shouted as he scooped the wilted form into his massive arms and embraced her. Casavir looked down at her dangling head and

arms, and at the blank stare upon her scarred and bruised face. _**"By all that is holy",**_ he said to Bishop, _**"What did that fiend do to her"!**_ Bishop hated

this _"holier than thou"_ man, but at this particular moment, he sympathized with him. _**"She lived through the most atrocious torture and degradation **_

_**imaginable, at the hands of a complete madman. **_Bishop told him. _**"You should really put her back in bed".**_ Bishop warned the distressed man.

Casavir ignored the ranger's caution as he continued to hold the catatonic girl close to him and pleaded for her to awaken. Suddenly the soft sound of

splashing filled the room as Casavir looked down to see a puddle forming between his feet. Bishop burst out laughing as he watched the man's face

swiftly grasp the situation that the woman he adored had just peed on him.

-----

Casavir was thoroughly shaken by the unexpected ordeal and slowly returned Khy to her bed. Bishop changed her soiled garment and tucked her in, and

then he mopped up the small pool of urine from the floor. He gestured to the paladin to follow him as he left the somber room. Bishop led Casavir to one

of the other rooms and shuffled through a few drawers until he found a pair of breeches. He indicated that he could change here or in one of the adjoining

rooms. _**"Just stay out of the last room",**_ Bishop said, _**"Lorne's body is in that one". **_Casavir returned a few minutes later and sat down in a chair

opposite to the ranger. Casavir asked, _**"How long"?**_ Bishop replied, _**"Since we found her". "Blessed Tyr give me strength". **_Casavir prayed. _**"Where **_

_**are the others"?**_ Bishop asked. _**They should arrive soon",**_ he said, _**"I rode ahead".**_ They both sat quiet until the creaking of the on coming wagon broke

the tension between them and they rushed outside.

-----

Everyone stood around the bed and gazed at the oblivious girl as they discussed options as to her care. Elanee told her friends to stand back as she cast

spell after spell of healing on the lifeless girl. The scars and bruises began to disappear and Sand forced her to drink the potions they had brought with

them. More of the healing liquid went on her instead of in, but Sand was confident that she had consumed enough to help. The others left as Sand and

Elanee stayed to thoroughly examine the girl and offer more healing if necessary. Shandra sat in the corner of the main room and wept for her dear friend.

Neeshka walked up to Bishop and thanked him for his diligence in looking after the comatose girl. Bishop nodded and walked outside to be alone. Elanee

entered the room with Sand and announced that Khy's injuries were now completely healed. _**"Her body is fine", **_Elanee said, _**"But I don't know what to **_

_**do about her mind". **_They looked at one another in total helplessness. _**"We should remain her for another day", **_Sand stated, _**"Just to see if there is **_

_**any change". **_He continued with, _**"Then we should return to Neverwinter".**_ Sand explained that he could contact other people who may be able to help

with her recovery. Nods of approval came from the group, and the time remaining would be divided between them to keep a vigilant guard on her

condition.

-----

The journey back to Neverwinter was painstakingly slow and demanding. They purposely took the easier and longer route to keep their unconscious friend

as comfortable as they could manage. Duncan met the group outside and gasped as he looked upon the pale, frail form of his beloved niece. Casavir

rushed over to remove Khy from the wagon, then stepped aside as Bishop cradled the traumatized girl in his arms. The ranger carried her to her room and

gently placed her on the lavish bed he found there. Duncan enlighten them all with the details of the expensive purchase. _**"Nothing's too good for her",**_

he said, _**"From now on she gets the best of everything". **_One by one, they left the room leaving only Casavir and Bishop remaining. _**"I know you do **_

_**not like me", **_Casavir said to the man, _**"And I feel the**_ _**same toward you, but for now she comes before anything else". "I agree". **_Bishop replied.

-----

The days ran together as the companions patiently waited for a glimmer of hope, any small sign that Khy would find her way back from the abyss that

imprisoned her. The two men who loved her would not leave her side and took turns sitting by her bed. Ten days had passed since their arrival at the

Flagon, and she showed no indication of ever awakening. Bishop walked into her room to relieve Casavir's vigil and to begin his own. Both men were

haggard and knew that they could not continue this course much longer. Casavir left, closing the door behind him as Bishop moved the chair closer to her

bed. He sat down, reached for her small listless hand, and then kissed her palm. _**"Khy",**_ he said, _**"I'm here".**_ He sat back in the chair and shifted to ease

the pain in his back as he settled in for another uneventful night.

-----

Screaming startled Bishop from his restless sleep as he shook the fog from his head. He then focused on the shadowy figure sitting on the bed amid the

tangled sheets. She sat with her face in her hands quivering as she cried great racking sobs of anguish. He went to her, enfolding his arms around her

and calling her name. She looked into his face and said, _**"Bishop"?**_ _**"You're back".**_ He said as he covered her tear stained face with soft kisses. She

grabbed the edge of the sheet, blew her nose, and tried to dry the deluge of tears escaping her eyes. _**"Where am I"?**_ She asked the grateful ranger. _**"At **_

_**the Flagon" **_He said, as he lifted her face and kissed the two fleshy folds of her mouth. Khy felt his need and returned the fervor of his passion, losing

herself in his arms and the heat of his searching lips. He held her tight, afraid of losing her again to the empty void. _**"Who was it"?**_ She asked him as her

body trembled. _**"Lorne".**_ He said as she began to cry again. Bishop heard the sound of running in the hallway as the door opened and flooded the room

with people. The thankful ranger backed away as her companions greeted her with hugs and kisses. The last to approach her was Casavir. He sat next to

her and said, _**"My lady, we thought you lost to us". **_He lifted her from the bed, pulled her onto his lap, and embraced her, pressing his lips against hers.

_**"I **__**love you my lady". **_He said breathlessly. Khy looked into his blue within blue eyes and said, _**"I know".**_ Amber eyes looked intently at the two from

across the room as Bishop clinched his fists and silently swore.


	16. Chapter 16: The long road back

MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language and a small amount of sexual situations. Reviews are welcome. Some errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and character dialogue.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 16 "The long road back"**

It had been six days since Khy had recovered from the voluntary trance that had kept her trapped within her own subconscious. Most things had

reverted to their normal order and everyone appeared content with the circumstances of day-to-day life. Sand and Elanee spoke often on the

condition of their leader noting the persistent mood swings that seemed to overtake her. Her frame of mind jumped from one emotional state to

another, intensifying with the passage of time. Elanee blamed the fluctuations on the brutal suffering that she had undergone with Lorne, but

Sand thought it was something more. _**"I would like to consult a few colleagues of mine",**_ Sand said, _**"Just to ease my mind". **_Elanee nodded to the

man as he left saying he would return soon.

-----

Neeshka came bounding into the flagon with Khy and Shandra not far behind. The girls had been shopping and Khy appeared to be in high spirits

when she returned. Khelgar shouted,_ **"There they be"!** _Khy went to her room to change as the others gathered their equipment and waited for her

return. They were heading to Castle Never to speak with the King and receive new orders. Khy emerged from her room wearing the new

garments she had obtained from the city's merchants. The cream-colored breeches were made of thin linen and clung very tightly to her

shapely behind. The leathers she was dressed in could not really be called armor, they resembled a blue waistcoat or vest that laced up the front and

were sleeveless. Silver gauntlets adorned her wrists and she wore her hair down, free of the long braid that she usually sported. _**"My lady", **_Casavir

said,_ **"Your..er..outfit does not provide the protection you will need". "I'll be fine",**_ she said as she walked toward the door. Her friends looked at one

another in astonishment and then followed her out the door and on to the castle.

-----

The king looked pleased to see her and told her of a few situations that he wanted her to investigate. After learning the details of the missions,

she left Lord Nasher to act on his orders. Before she reached the entrance to the throne room, Sir Nevalle caught her attention and asked to

speak with her. Nevalle led her to a small out of the way alcove and proceeded to tell her of his great relief in seeing her well. Khy's companions

waited patiently for her to rejoin them after her business with Nevalle. However, Bishop moved closer to the pair to watch, and was soon

followed by the paladin. They could see the woman they both loved, shamelessly flirt with the handsome knight, and Nevalle returning her

advances by stroking her silvery hair. Anger raged through the jealous ranger as he attempted to rush over to the couple and drag her away.

Casavir too, felt the stir of resentment, but stopped Bishop saying, _**"She belongs to herself". **_The spectacle ended with Nevalle kissing the palms of

her hands and bidding her farewell. Khy strolled toward the gates as her friends trailed behind.

-----

They were to guard Lord Tavorick, who it seems had another of the obscure shards. After dealing with imps, Erinyes and an unscrupulous demon,

it became known that Tavorick had given the elusive shard to one of Ophala's girls. Melia, as she was known, had returned to the Moonstone

Mask and they must now pursue the girl. Entering the Mask, Ophala rushed into Casavir's arms, hysterical from the invasion of her establishment.

People were lying dead throughout the room as Khy discovered that the assailants were upstairs. She quickly ascended the stairs, began slicing

her way through the mixture of fiends, and finally found the deceased girl along with hell-hounds and a malevolent wizard. She threw herself into

battle, taking on the numerous scoundrels with utter abandonment having no regard for her own safety. She gave herself over to the primitive

urges rushing through her as her blades danced to the rhythm of death.

-----

Upon returning downstairs, Khy saw Casavir comforting the panic-stricken Ophala, holding her extremely close and whispering softly as he

cradled her head against his masculine chest. As she neared the two-some, she could sense the love and passion between them. _**"If he is in love**_

_**with her, why in the hells did he say he loved ME"!** _Khy thought. She felt a mixture of hatred and resentment at the sight of the couple and turned to

leave. She then caught sight of Bishop surrounded by women, and watched as they fumble about showering the ranger with hugs and kisses.

_**"That fucking bastard"!**_ She said to herself. She ran from the building and headed home to the Sunken Flagon, seething with emotions she could not

understand.

-----

Khy was incensed by the actions of the two men she cared for and deeply desired. She felt out of control, as if someone else inhabited her body

or commanded her soul. She walked past Duncan to the bar and grabbed a cup along with a large bottle of elven brandy. She sat at a table in the

back of the room, filled the cup, and drank deep of the burning liquid, coughing from the experience. The group stared as their young leader

consumed half of the liquor and then staggered to her room. The shock of the overwhelming scene created a sense of urgency among her friends.

Something was terribly wrong with the girl and no one knew what to do to lessen the situation. _**"Sand should be back tomorrow", **_Elanee said, _**"I**_

_**suggest we all retire for the evening and discuss this on the morrow".**_ Heads nodded in agreement as the party dwindled with each one going to

their individual rooms.

-----

It was midday when Khy emerged from her room, looking pale and despondent. She went to the table from last evening and sat down calling to

Sal. Neeshka carefully moved toward her friend and asked how she was feeling. _**"Go away"!** _Khy said as Sal brought another bottle of brandy.

Each of one of her companions tried throughout the day to engage her in conversation. The results were the same. She would not eat or talk to

anyone. She just sat and drank until she eventually passed out. It was getting late as Casavir carried the intoxicated girl to her room and put her

to bed. Finally, Sand ambled in and relief came to the many faces that crowded around him waiting for his advice. Before he could speak, Qara

loudly proclaimed that Khy was obviously insane and the only decent thing to do would be to put her out of her misery as soon as possible.

Shandra told the sorceress to shut up and urged Sand to tell them of his news.

-----

**_"__Well my friends",_** he began, **_"I discovered that her kind develop much differently from other people". "No one could tell me of the specifics_ **

**_surrounding her _**_**change, but some believe it is quite profound". "What are we going to do"?**_ Shandra said. _**"I told you what needs to be done", **_

Qara shouted, _**"But no one **__**wants to listen". "That's it"!** _Neeshka yelled as she lunged at the witch with her dagger drawn. Khelgar grabbed the tiefling

and held her down saying, _**"Let 'er be girl, she's not worth yer time". **_Qara laughed as Bishop grasped her shoulders and told her to sit down and be

quiet, she then retreated to the other side of the room as the others discussed alternatives. _**"What about asking that aasimar we saw in Port Llast"?**_

Neeshka exclaimed. _**"Neeshka",**_ Sand said,_ **"That is a splendid idea my dear". **_Neeshka was overjoyed at the praise given her by the scholarly elf.

Shandra and Khelgar volunteered to go to Port Llast and bring the girl back with them. They would leave in the morning, be there and back in a few days,

hoping that the strange woman could help their friend.

-----

The next day began as the previous two. Khy asked Sal for a bottle and he replied that her uncle had cut her off. She marched behind the bar and

snatched the brandy for herself, then returned to her chair. She uncorked the large bottle and filled her cup drinking the harsh liquid down

without stopping for a breath. Bishop watched as she repeated the process and quickly snatched the cup from her hands saying, _**"That's enough"!**_

Her eyes narrowed and she growled at him, catching him across the face with the back of her hand. _**"Leave me alone you fucking prick"!**_ She

screamed at the stunned man. _**"You're becoming a drunk Khy".**_ He said as he tried to force the bottle from her hands. She threw the container across

the room, which shattered against the far wall. _**"Everyone",**_ she shrieked, _**"Just leave me the fuck alone"!**_ She stormed out of the room as the faces

of her companions looked horrified. She returned a few minutes later wearing the tight breeches and her bodice that was partially unlaced to

show her deep cleavage and a good deal of her large breasts. Her hair, which was unbraided, hung down long and straight, and swished across

her buttocks when she walked. She sauntered toward the door, when Casavir blurted out, _**"Will you be going out my lady".**_ He had been distressed

at her appearance and at the same time embarrassed by his unexpected arousal. Khy turned with a mocking sneer upon her face as she

seductively walked over to the standing paladin.

-----

**_"__So",_** she said as she ran her hands over his broad chest, _**"Did I hear a hint of concern in your voice"? "Yes, my lady",**_ he replied, _**"I… "Save it".**_ She

said as she continue sliding her delicate hands down his thighs and purposely brushed against his growing hardness. He jerked from her touch and

she laughed softly moving to his firm behind._ **"My lady"!**_ He said as he removed her hands from the receptive area. _**"Come now",**_ she said, _**"You were**_

_**not this shy the last time we were together". **_She reached up and quickly tore open his shert and stroked his sensitive nipples with her fingers.

**_"Please,__my lady". _**He protested. Khy laughed loudly and said, _**"I thought you were concerned"?**_ He nodded pulling together the remnants of his

clothing. _**"You didn't **_**_seem so_ _concerned when you were nearly fucking Ophala at the Mask"._** She said angrily. **_"That is not what was happening"!_ **

He said defensively. **_"Forget __it"._** She replied turning to leave. She caught sight of Bishop laughing at the spectacle that everyone had witnessed. She

moved toward him as Qara shouted, _**"Stay away from him, he's mine"! **_

-----

Khy smiled at the red headed witch as she continued toward him. She stood close to the man and said, _**"He's yours is he".**_ She put her arms around

his neck and drew him close, grinding herself into him as she pressed her lips against his. Bishop held her close as he returned the ferocity of her

kiss. Her hands inched down inside his breeches and grabbed his buttocks, forcing him closer to her. He moaned softly as she drew back

suddenly, caressing his face and looking into his eyes. _**"The witch told me about your plan",**_ she said, **_"Fuck the virgin and gain another notch in _**

**_your_ _belt _**_**of conquests".**_ He knew what she said had been true. Now, his feelings toward her had changed, he wanted her because he loved her. _**"You **_

_**don't **__**need me",** _Khy said angrily as she cupped his crotch and squeezed, **_"Those women at the Mask were most eager to impale themselves on _**

**_your stiff __sword". _**The torrent of fire released by the sorceress missed Khy as she rolled away and threw her dagger with exceptional reflexes. The blade

pierced the girl's hand and embedded into the wall as Qara screamed in pain. It happened too fast for anyone to take action to prevent the

terrible events, as Khy pulled the dagger from the wounded girl's hand and wiped it clean on the witch's robe. _**"You got off easy bitch"! **_Khy said

sliding the knife back into her boot and walking to the door._ **"Heal the slut".** _She said as she passed by Elanee. _**"Now if you will excuse me",**_ she said

standing at the doorway, **_"I'll be going"._ _"There's got to be one man in this city",_** she said as she clutched her breasts and sighed, _**"That would give**_

**_anything to fuck me"!_ **With her last comment, she walked through the door.

-----

A whirlwind of activity buzzed in the Flagon as everyone attempted to come up with a plan to deal with the fanatical girl. _**"We can not wait for the**_

_**others to return".**_ Sand said. _**"We must act now for her safety".**_ Everyone agreed and a quick scenario of tasks were assigned. They left the inn with

Bishop in the lead, tracking her path since her departure. They found her near the gates of the castle talking and laughing with a couple of

Greycloaks. Casavir heard her mention _**"Nevalle",**_ and he told Sand to begin._ **"Together now". **_Sand said as he, Elanee and Qara chanted and

unleashed a combined sleeping spell upon the unsuspecting girl. Khy crumpled to the ground and Casavir ran over picking her up and then hurried

back to the Flagon. Her friends and companions stood around her bed once more as Sand announced that they must keep her sedated until help

arrived. The shrewd elf placed several vials of sleeping potions near Khy's bed and explained to everyone how to use the concoctions.

-----

Late the next day, Khy walked into the common room and said **_"hello"_** to her companions. Her strength against the potions prevailed and her friends

had no choice but to let her roam the inn. Elanee told the others that she had spoken with Khy and that she had very little memory of the last few

days. _**"She told me", **_Elanee said, _"**That she sometimes felt she was on the precipice of sanity". **_Khy called to Sal and asked for a cup of tea as she

knelt down and scratched Karnwyr behind his ears. Bishop watched as she played with the wolf and sighed with relief that she seemed like her normal

self. Just then, help arrived in the form of the strutting female warrior from Port Llast. _**"Greetings".**_ She said to the anxious group. _**"What are you**_

_**doing here"?** _Khy asked. Sand called the young girl over and told her of the behavior she had been exhibiting and their search for an answer to her

crisis. At the end of the long tale, Khy looked around at her friends and allies and apologized as she burst into tears. **_"I don't understand what_ _could_**

_**be doing this to me"?** _Khy said through the tears._**"I warned all of you,"**_ Light of Heavens said, _**"It's the Me-Phos". "What does that mean"? **_Khy

asked the woman. Light related the information that the parents of aasimar usually guide their offspring through the process, but she was told that Khy

was an orphan and with that knowledge, she was willing to help. _**"I understand that it was your father who passed his aasimon to you",**_ the woman

said. _**"Who was your mother"?** _Duncan stepped up and told her of Esmerelle. Light asked him what she looked like, to which Duncan described her as

beautiful with long blond hair and lavender eyes. The aasimar shook her head and asked Khy to come forward. The girl shyly walked over to the

woman as Light pulled her hair aside and looked at the nape of her neck.

-----

The woman traced the red swollen area at the base of Khy's neck and said, _**"Lathander be praised".**_ Khy whirled around and stared at Light asking

what she meant._ **"Sit down all of you",**_ the woman said, _"**I have much to tell you". **_Light of Heavens began to tell them that _"Me-Phos"_ was the short

term for metamorphosis. _**"An aasimar",**_ she explained, _**"goes through three stages of development to adulthood'.** _Khy it seems was much too young

to be experiencing the later stages and that her recent trauma and increased stress from the quests she took on had thrown her body into a state of

unique growth. The first stage is called _"The inclination",_ in which one develops personality, intellect, empathy and adaptability. This stage ends

around adolescence, and then begins the second stage called _"The Principality"._ This entails standards and codes, such as morality, ethical traits

as in good or evil, and ones character. Khy listened closely as the woman went on with the facts about who she was. Light continued. _**"The**_

_**second stage usually ends when the aasimar reaches the age of about thirty". "The third stage",**_ she said as she looked intently at Khy, **_"is the_ **

**_"Neoteny". _****_"This is the stage of sexual maturity, where you begin experiencing attractions to those who will fulfill your needs". "You will exude _**

**_sensuality to_ _help in _****_satisfying the arousal and heightened sensations you seek". "We aasimar are a lusty lot, and we are forever trying to calm_**

**_the insatiable sexual_ _appetite we _****_feel". "The intense anger and enhanced euphoria you have been experiencing is a mixture of the second and _**

**_third stages". "I will try to help you_ _come to an _**_**understanding on how to control and use these aspects of yourself". **_Khy looked frightened, trying

to comprehend all of the things that Light had told her. Her friends also seemed overwhelmed with the knowledge._ **"One thing more",**_ the woman said,

**_"the mark you bear reveals that your mother was __also an aasimar, and your father is a celestial or more likely a half-celestial". "I believe that _**

**_in time you will discover the true essence of your heritage and the truth behind your divine nature". _**

-----

Light of Heavens and Khy had hidden themselves away in one of the out of the way rooms at the inn. Intense meditation and study left Khy tired

and crushed that she had not grasped the teachings Light gave to her._**"Khy",**_ Light said, _**"Pieces of yourself are scattered and jumbled which leads to**_

_**your confusion". "I can feel that your heart is true, and together I will show you how to connect your disjointed soul". **_Light explained that Khy

walked the path of the righteous, but had not given herself fully to the choice of good. _**"I do not want to immerse myself in faith as the paladin or **_

_**cleric",** _Khy told her, _**"Sometimes I use questionable resources to aid in my goals". "Yes",**_ the woman said, **_"And what are those goals". "To help _**

**_those in need or to_ **_**right a wrong".** _Khy answered. _**"Are those evil acts"? **_Light asked. Khy shook her head and suddenly she looked up at the woman

and smiled. Light grabbed the girl and embraced her tightly, knowing that Khy now understood the concepts. Light told her that she could not accept the

fact that her actions were morally just in the pursuit of honorable ends. _"**That is why ill will began to emerge into your psyche",**_ Light clarified, **_"Now _**

**_you can feel the energy __of your course and it will never wave"._**

-----

**_"__Now we must resolve the neoteny"._** Light said. _**"Should we not seek out someone with more experience", **_Khy asked, **_"Maybe someone who has_**

**_completed the third stage"._** Light laughed and slapped the girl on the back saying, _**"Child, I am forty-seven years and I have long ago finished my **_

_**neoteny". **_Khy stared incredulously and wide-eyed at the beautiful woman. She looked to be just a few years older than herself, how could she look so

young and vivacious. _**"We live to be quite old and until death, never show our age". **_Khy realized that she had only begun to comprehend what it was

to be aasimar. _**"Shall we begin"?** _The woman asked. Khy nodded and prepared herself to learn the mysteries of love and pleasure.

-----

Light of Heavens asked Khy to remove her clothes as she also unclothed. The two naked women stood facing each other as Khy stared at the bare

woman. She was much taller than Khy with broad shoulders and large defined muscles. Her breasts were small with dark pink areolas and

jutting nipples that led to her slim waist and thick hips. She radiated the same soft glow that Khy had and she smelled of fresh rain. The woman

moved closer to Khy and whispered, _**"Have you chosen the sex"? **_Khy looked confused as Light attempted to explain by asking which sex she was

drawn to for stimulation. _**"You mean men"? **_Khy replied. Light nodded and said, _**"Or women". "Women"! **_Khy replied with embarrassment. _**"How can **_

**_you_ _produce offspring with women"?_ **She said. _**"Some of us have no need to procreate",**_ Light said softly, _**"We want only to love and be loved".**_

The woman put her arms around Khy's waist and pulled her close. A tingling raced up her spine as Light kissed her with soft rich lips. She let herself be

swept away with gentle caresses as Light stroked her shoulders, then her hips and buttocks. The woman stepped back and said, _**"What did you **_

_**feel"? "I felt you". **_Khy said. _**"No, child,"**_ Light said as she pressed her hand over Khy's heart, _**"Was it here in your heart"? "No". **_Khy answered.

**_"Then the choice has been made, that is the way your heart leans __and it_ _can not_ _be changed". "Pity",_** Light said, _**"I would have enjoyed making **_

_**love with you".**_

-----

The two women had been behind closed doors for two days and Bishop began to worry for Khy. He saw Neeshka in the kitchen area of the inn

preparing a tray of food and drink for the reclusive females. He casually asked her if he could accompany her in the delivery of the meal and she

nodded. Neeshka rapped on the door, which was opened by a very naked and beaming Light of Heavens. Bishop could see Khy sitting naked on

the floor and a wave of fear and jealousy engulfed him. Light took the tray and closed the door leaving the two standing outside with shocked

faces. _**"You may be too late".** _Neeshka said to the man.

-----

Light taught Khy various ways to please herself and the man of her affections. Khy asked the woman how she knew the many ways to please a

man and was told, that she occasionally sought stimulation with males._ **"The information your uncle gave to you is correct",**_ Light said to the girl,

**_"However, when you find your true love something miraculous will happen". "Your soul will join with his in the passion you feel for one _**

**_another"._ _"How will I know he is my true love"? _**Khy asked. _**"You will know",**_ Light, replied, **_"Your soul will have found its missing piece and you _**

**_will feel complete only_ _with him". _**Khy thanked the woman for helping her to discover herself. After dressing, Light of Heavens informed Khy that she

would be waiting to challenge her. _**"You'll know where to find me".** _Light told her. The two women walked into the common room of the inn, and Khy

nodded to her companions sitting at the various tables. _**"Until we meet again".**_ Light said then she softly kissed Khy's lips and then waved goodbye as

she left.


	17. Chapter 17: It's good to be the Captain

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains sexual situations and adult language. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 17 "It's good to be the Captain"**

Upon Light's departure, the news of the controversial scene involving the two naked women was rapidly the center of all conversations. Khy had no

idea that the innocent situation had been viewed as a change of heart for the two men who loved her. She walked over and sat down at the table with

a few of her friends. Sal appeared and she ordered a small mug of elven spiced wine. The tension of asking her flat out what happened behind closed

doors or to just keep quiet, was driving her companions crazy. Finally, Shandra blurted out,_ **"Why were you two, umm…. Unclothed"? "Meditation",**_

Khy said as she sipped her wine and grinned, _**"Among other things". **_Heads snapped in her direction with the statement with mouths agape. Khy giggled

and said, _**"Do you want to know what happened while we were alone"?** _Faces nodded and Bishop moved to a chair near to where she sat. Khy began

to tell them how Light helped her to understand the extreme emotions flooding her senses. How the conflict raged in her soul and would have eventually

destroyed her sanity. _**"She taught me how to control and use these new attributes",**_ She said, _**"and about love and sex". "Love and sex". **_Neeshka

reiterated. Khy nodded and finished her wine._ **"Child", **_Elanee said, _**"They are curious if you and she…… umm… loved". "No", **_Khy replied, _**"Not that** _

_**she didn't offer". **_Khy could see the paladin and Bishop suddenly relax in their chairs, when she said, **_"She __is __an exceptionally beautiful woman, don't _**

**_you think"? "I'm sure_ **_**the invitation will remain open".** _Khy got up and walked to the fireplace, biting her lips to keep from laughing. _**"Let them stew **_

_**over that a bit",**_ she thought.

-----

The following days were spent on minor quests around the Blacklake area of the city. A lute contest and a duet with Grobnar, the final confrontation

with Leldon, a trip into the crypts and back to the castle. Khy met with the new Luskan ambassador, Sydney Natalie, and received information on

Black Garius and his plans at Crossroad Keep. The King's orders were to assist the city's mages in assaulting the Keep and in stopping Garius. The

group received horses from the King for the urgent expedition and they quickly purchased supplies. It would be a two-day trip on horseback at a

steady pace. Qara refused to go, _**"I don't like horses"!**_ Was her lame excuse. The band of champions mounted their steeds, said their goodbyes and

headed south toward Crossroad Keep.

-----

They road for more than half the distance the first day before stopping to make camp and rest. Everyone had their tasks to perform when setting up

their campsite. Casavir and Bishop usually walked the perimeter of the area to check for any impending dangers, while the others prepared the tents

and the campfire. Khy brushed down the horses before leading the animals down to the little stream for water. She sat looking up at the stars when

she heard the rustling of leaves behind her. Khy slowly reached for her dagger and then noticed the familiar smell of incense. _**"Hello my lady". **_Casavir

said as he sat next to her on the fallen tree trunk. She looked over at the striking man and smiled as she hugged herself trying to ward off the frosty

night air. Casavir could see she was cold and wrapped his cloak around her and held her tight. _**"My lady",**_ he said softly, _**"There is something I must**_

_**confess to you".**_ She looked into his eyes that now reflected a deep blue from the shadows of the evening, and waited. He told her of his relationship

with Ophala, the distressing choice he made and lastly of the tragic death of the nobleman's son. The sad tale touched her as she reached for him and

said, _**"Do you love her Cas"?** _

-----

**_"__Her heart will always dwell within mine",_** he said, _**"But I do not feel for her what I feel for you my lady".**_ He pulled her close and kissed her with

the passion and love overflowing from inside his ever-serious facade. She ached for him when she saw the love he felt for her in his adoring blue eyes.

She gave in to him as he dragged her onto his lap, and then fumbled to loosen her armor and bodice. The sudden rush of chilly air caused her nipples to

contract as he buried his face into her generous bosom. He caressed her breasts and pressed them against his face as he covered her with soft wet

kisses. Khy held his shoulders and arched her back as she felt the warmth of his mouth encase a hard nipple and begin to suckle. Fiery needles flowed up

and down her spine and she softly moaned from the intensity of his touch. He pushed her breasts together, sucking both nipples at once making small

grunting noises from his pleasure. Khy could feel a longing, a deep need for something she could not describe. He was breathing hard when he

suddenly stopped and pulled away, covering her as he apologized for his lack of control.

-----

Khy gathered the reins of the horses and tied them near the water. She took Casavir's hand and he followed her back to camp, trying to hide the

obvious bulge in his breeches with his long cloak. She led him into her tent, removed her armor and wool tunic and then began to take off his armor

and sherts. She kissed his strong muscular chest and caressed his massive shoulders. _**"My lady",**_ he said, _**"We cannot do….. "Sshhh",**_ she whispered as

she unlaced his breeches and released the hard mass they contained. Khy pushed the great man down onto a large mound of blankets and furs then

knelt down between his legs. Light had taught her a few techniques on gratifying a man, and now she wanted very much to please this one. She took

the hard shaft into her hands and heard him moan at her touch. He began to protest as she gently stroked him and caressed the wrinkled sacks that

hung below. He groaned loudly as he felt her warm lips upon his throbbing cock that was full with need. When she enclosed her mouth around his

engorged organ and began to draw him in and then release, he whimpered in rapture. Khy pulled the hooded skin away from the head and then

encircled it with her tongue. She flicked the tiny slit and nibbled along the ridges underneath. Casavir was lost in sweet ecstasy as she quickened her

pace adding upright strokes to his pulsating rod. He buried his hands into her long silver locks, feeling her head move up and down as he felt his loins

tense. He cried out loudly and shook as he felt himself peak and then discharge the hot fluid of his fervor.

-----

He sat panting; gulping air in short bursts as Khy lifted her head and saw the look of pure contentment upon his face. He gathered her into his arms

and kissed her, tasting the saltiness of his release upon her lips. Their tongues intertwined in a ballet of passion as they sought to engulf one another

in the craze of sensation. _**"I have not… no one ever…. Oh my lady"!**_ He said holding her close. She could feel him tremble from the intense liberation of

his pent up emotions and she smiled with satisfaction. _**"Khy",**_ he whispered, **_"I would never have requested such as that from you". "It is my duty _**

**_to resist_ _those urges". "Do you think my lord paladin",_** she said as she brushed his lips with hers, _**"That you can resist me".**_ He laughed at her

playful taunting and then suddenly his mood changed to one of a serious nature. He held her small face with his hands and looked deep into her shinning

eyes saying, **_"I love_ _you Khy, and I am honored just to be near you"._** She knew he was waiting for her to return his feelings, to say that she loved him

too, but she could not, not yet. As if he read her mind he said, _**"I will always be here waiting, until you are ready my love".**_

-----

It took all their resources to conquer Black Garius and his henchmen at the dilapidated keep. The information they gathered told them of an even

greater threat they were thus far to face, the King of Shadows. With Aldanon safe, and the evil ritual stopped, the weary group started back for

Neverwinter. They finally arrived at the City Watch's headquarters and spoke with Aldanon about the prisoner obtained from the keep. Zhjaeve was

her name and she resembled the Githyanki somewhat, but Khy could feel the distinction between this woman and the fearsome assassins. The woman

explained that she was Githzerai and their creed differed from Githyanki in that she was here to assist Khy in her endeavors. _**"Know that I will aid the**_

_**shard-bearer in her fight against her enemy and mine—The King of Shadows".** _Everyone was very wary of this new _"ally", _but Khy knew that she

spoke the truth. Sir Nevalle signaled Khy and she went to him giving him the facts on her covert mission for him on the Luskan spies in their midst. Nevalle

explained that for her heroic defense of Neverwinter, the King had bestowed the title of Captain upon her and she was now the owner of the ruined

Crossroad Keep. With the excitement of the gift, she embraced Nevalle and he returned the gesture by holding her tight and lifting her from her feet.

She thanked him and returned to the others bubbling with the wonderful news.

-----

They rushed into the Flagon and Khy ran to Duncan to give him the news of her promotion and endowment of property. Duncan told her of his

happiness and of the sadness, he would feel when she left the inn. She knew he would not leave his establishment, but she asked just the same. They

borrowed a wagon to haul all of their belongings to their new home and began packing immediately. Khy and her friends spent their last night at the

Sunken Flagon in a grand celebration and Khy promised her uncle that she would return for visits. Sir Nevalle along with Khy's knight, Sir Grayson

came to the inn and joined in the festivities as Grobnar entertained them all on his lute. Sir Grayson asked if he might have a dance with his squire as

he led Khy out onto the floor._ **"You have honored me my lady",**_ the knight said,_ **"Your deeds are such that legends are made". **_Khy blushed with the

high praise from a true knight of Neverwinter as he paraded her around the room. She enjoyed dancing with Casavir, Nevalle, Khelgar and even Sand

gave her a whirl. She looked over to see Bishop staring at her as he sat alone near the fireplace with Karnwyr at his feet. Khy bounded over to the

brooding man and asked if he wanted to dance. He replied, _**"I don't dance", **_and returned to his tankard. Qara was not at her usual place at Bishop's side

and Khy skimmed the room and then spied the little witch using her charms on Sir Grayson. She laughed to herself and thought about warning the striking

man, but thought better of the idea._ **"I'm sure he can take care of himself".**_

-----

She said farewell to her home of the last six months and to her uncle Duncan, who embraced her and kissed her forehead telling her to return soon.

Excitement was in the air as they left to embark on a new chapter in their lives. It took three days with the horses and the slow moving wagon to

reach the Keep. There was much to do as Khy met with her Keep lieutenant, Kana, and the man who would reconstruct the rundown place, Master

Veedle. Kana told her that she needed sergeants and Greycloaks to help in maintaining and guarding the keep. She gave instructions to Master Veedle

on what to rebuild first and on a few other special requests she had in mind. Khy had amassed a small fortune on the quests she had accomplished and

planned to use a great deal of it in the restorations. Along with the gold that the King had allotted, she was sure that all the refurbishments could be

completed. Khy would now be on the hunt for personnel to run the different areas of her new home.

-----

A week had passed and Master Veedle along with his men had completed the fortifications as well as the main building. The lavish suites for her

friends and the other necessary rooms had been accomplished. Khy looked forward to the look on her companion's faces when she presented their

new living quarters. She asked her associates to bring along their animal friends as she opened the door to a room fitted especially for them that also

included an outdoor balcony and passage down to the large courtyard below._ **"This is not necessary", **_Elanee said, _**"You do not need to coddle the**_

_**creatures". "Without their help in the skirmishes we fought, we may not have prevailed". **_Khy replied. _**"They deserve nothing less".**_ They let her

have her way and retired to their new accommodations to unpack. Khy walked over to her room and opened the large wooden door. She stepped into the

sumptuous surroundings and squealed with glee as she explored every nook and finally jumped on the very large bed covered with down mattresses and

linen sheets. Behind the thick drapes in the corner was the new bathing vessel she had specially made. It was more than three times the size of the one

that Duncan had given her and Veedle had worked out a way for the massive tub to be drained. _**"I can't wait to use this"!** _She thought as she gazed

around the room and smiled.

-----

The women were enjoying a fragment of time together, drinking tea and discussing tidbits of life as they sat around one of the tables in the banquet

room. Everyone was settling into their new surroundings quite nicely, and the keep began to seem like home. Khy took the opportunity to ask her

friends about their personal opinions on the two men she hoped to soon bed. _**"It will be your first time", **_Elanee said softly, _**"Casavir will be kind and**_

**_considerate to your needs". "You're not actually thinking about that evil bastard Bishop"!_ **Shandra shouted. **_"He only wants you for the conquest _**

**_and the_ _complete destruction of your innocence". "Maybe your right", _**Khy said, _**"Bishop is not known for his gentleness or understanding". **_

_**"Don't look** **at me", **_Qara shouted, **_"The __only time that we did anything involving sex was entirely one sided"! "What are you saying Qara"?_**

Elanee asked. **_"He wanted me to…. You know, with my_ _hand". "I told you he was a scum sucking pig",_ **Shandra said angrily, _**"Please do not let **_

_**that animal ruin this for you"!**_

-----

Bishop had been secretly listening to the conversation from the adjacent room and blanched at the comments made about him. He could not bear to

hear anymore of the disparaging remarks, and ran out of the building through a side passage._ **"It's all true",**_ he thought,_ **"I'm not worthy of her".**_ He

knew what he was and that she would not willingly give herself to him. _**"But why not"!**_ He thought. Many of the whores had told him he was a wonderful

lover, so why would she not want him. _**"The fucking paladin, that's why".**_ He thought. He began to despise her and her so-called friends. The pain and

suffering he had endured throughout his life, was now focused on a plan of revenge. _**"It won't be long",**_ he thought,_ **"I can wait until the time is right".**_

**_"The __Captain will soon know what her "whipping boy" is really capable of doing"!_** He had wanted her more than anything, wanted to feel her next

to him and to finally say the words he had not felt until her._ **"Love"!**_ He said as he spat the vile taste from his mouth and hurried away from the keep.

-----

Neeshka had been quiet during the banter on the dark ranger's shortcomings and now decided to speak._**"Khy",**_ she said, **_"Do you remember anything_ **

**_of _**_**what happened after Lorne's death"? **_Khy shuddered with the thought and she shook her head no, as she said,_ **"No one has told me and I haven't** _

_**asked". **_Neeshka looked at her friend and began to describe the events at Ember. Neeshka informed Khy of the condition in which she and Bishop found

her and the subsequent effort they took in washing and then attempted in healing her. She related the care Bishop lavished on her, how he held her

through the devastating bouts of screaming and his never-ending concern for her recovery. **_"He stayed with you when I left to bring back everyone"._ **

**_"He is a low down son-of-a-bitch, we all know that", _**Neeshka said, _**"But, I think he cares about you". **_Khy scanned the faces around her and said,

**_"Thanks for telling __me Neeshka". "I've got a lot to think about"._** Khy said as she slowly got up and walked out of the keep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Hunger

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains explicit sexual situations and adult language. Please beware. Some small mistakes in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. As always reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 18 "The Hunger"**

Khy walked down the road that led away from the keep and into the neighboring forest. Her boots made crunching noises on the snow covered ground

as she pushed on through the trees, lost in thought. She weighed the pros and cons of the two men with whom she planned to abandon her virginity.

Casavir, the man who obviously loved her and had confessed that love to her, or Bishop, who ignored her and professed nothing at all. A gray blur

rushed by, startling her back to reality. She reached for her blade then recognized the ranger's companion. _"Karnwyr"!_ She shouted and knelt down to

scratch behind the wolf's ears. She looked up to see the broad-shouldered ranger staring down at her. _**"Bishop",**_ she said, _**"What are you doing here"?**_

_**"None of your business",**_ he snarled, _**"Come Karnwyr". "Wait",**_ Khy said, _**"Could I ask you something"?**_ He stopped and turned as she got to her

feet and brushed the snow from her legs. She wanted to know how he felt, if he cared for her in the least small way, anything. This might be the only

chance she would have to finally understand him and she did not know how to ask. _**"Well".**_ He said angrily. There was no choice now, she would just

have to say it and then hope for the best. _**"Do you",**_ she said shyly, _**"Care for me"? **_Khy could feel some sort of turmoil within him as she watched his

scowling face. _**"No",**_ he said loudly, _**"That answer your question".**_ He turned and walked briskly away yelling for his wolf to follow.

-----

Khy gazed at the man slowly disappearing from view and then with determination, wedged her foot between the tangles of nearby dead branches. She

threw herself to the ground and screamed, waiting to see if her hunch was correct. _**"Khy, what happened".**_ Bishop said freeing her foot then removing

her stocking and boot to examine the injury. _**"I was not paying attention to my footing".**_ She said wincing in pain. _**"It's not broken",**_ he replied sliding

her boot back in place, _**"Just sprained". **_He reached for her hand to help her up as Khy kicked his feet, which caused him to fall backwards into the snow.

She hurled herself on top of the pissed-off man and said, _**"You fucking liar". "You do care about me"!**_ He had a stunned look and tried to get up, but

Khy pinned him firmly to the ground. She brushed her lips across his as she whispered, _**"You lousy bastard",**_ and then kissed him. He did not respond to

her advances, he just lay there until she quit trying. _**"I thought I was a scum sucking pig".**_ He said as the corners of his mouth turned up in a sneering

smile. _**"You heard", **_Khy, shouted, _**"You sneaky son-of-a-bitch"!**_ He laughed, circling her with his arms and saying, **_"Are you still going to fuck the _**

**_paladin"._ _"Yes",_ **she replied seeing the smile vanish from his face,_ **"Right after I fuck you"! "Woman",**_ he said looking into her eyes, _**"After me, you **_

_**will** **not want anyone else".** __"**Okay you cocky prick",**_ she said rising to her feet, _**"We will just have to see, won't we".**_

**-----**

The group watched as Khy entered the great hall with Bishop not far behind. Khy looked around for Casavir and then realized that he must be at his

prayers. She sighed with relief not wanting to hurt him with seeing the ranger going into her room. Khy approached Kana and told her to send

someone to her room with brandy, food, and hot water for her tub. She also gave strict orders that she was not to be disturbed. She took Bishop's

hand, walked down the hall to her quarters, and opened the door. Bishop stepped into the lavish room and sat in a large velvet covered chair. Khy

answered the knock on the huge door and opened it as servants paraded through and delivered their goods. She closed the entry and bolted the heavy

lock. _**"Come",**_ she said to Bishop as she walked to the back of the room and stoked the fire. Steam wafted from the large vessel sitting near the

fireplace and Khy began to undress the eager man. Down to his shert and breeches, she stopped and pulled off her armor and tunic. Kicking off her

boots and stockings, she moved toward Bishop and grabbed the bottom of his shert. _**"No"!**_ He shouted as he slapped her hands away and smoothed

down the fabric. _**"What's wrong"?**_ She asked him. _"**The shert stays"!**_ He said angrily. _**"You are joking", **_Khy, said, _**"You're not taking it off"?**_ He shook

his head as she inquired if he ever removed the top. _**"Just to put on a clean one".**_ He said. _**"Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe you should be here with **_

_**the paladin". **_He whispered as he snatched up his discarded attire and headed for the door. Khy lunged with both hands and tore the shert from his

body. He stood there trying to cover himself, reddened with embarrassment. She saw the reason for his concern. His chest and back were riddled with

scars and burns from torture that she knew all too well.

-----

He wanted no one to ever look upon the disfigurements he bore and no individual had except the people responsible and Duncan. He looked up,

waiting to see her recoil in horror at the mutilations and to send him away. Khy ran to him, tears streaming down her face as she threw her arms

around his neck and hugged him tight. _**"I don't want your fucking pity".**_ He said pushing her away. _**"It's not pity",**_ she said, _**"It's memory".**_ Bits and

pieces of the torment she had endured with Lorne had begun to resurface in the last few weeks. She cried for the suffering that he too had faced and

lived through. She traced each of the angry red marks with her fingertips and then gently kissed them. _**"How could you think that I would not **_

_**understand".**_ She asked him. He said nothing as she pulled him closer and then suddenly it happened. She unexpectedly felt him, the true man beneath

the hard exterior. Bishop, the evil son-of-a-bitch that infuriated her so, was here trembling in her arms. She felt the real Bishop, buried deep inside this

shell of anger, pain and doubt. All at once, she yearned to show him what warmth and caring could be, to open herself and let him inside her and to know

how much she wanted him and cared.

-----

Taking his hand, they walked back toward the water. Khy unlaced the ties on his breeches and eased them down his hips. She urged him into the

warm liquid, then undressed and slipped in behind him. They washed each other, laughing when ticklish spots were hit and then he lay back as she

held him in the soapy lukewarm fluid. They stayed that way until the water turned cold, and then they dried each other and sat by the fire to warm

themselves. Bishop brushed her long hair and with the heat of the blazing fire, it dried quickly. Khy got up and strolled over to the table, fetching the

brandy and two mugs as Bishop stared at her bare body. He loved the way she moved, the graceful play of her tight muscles, the sway of her hips and

the way her breasts slightly bounced. He could feel himself stiffen from the thought of her and the satisfaction he would soon receive. Khy returned

with the drinks and knew that his demeanor had changed by the hardness she observed. She handed him a mug as she downed hers and threw the

mug across the floor. He drank quickly, tossing the cup as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard feeling his passion rise as she ran her hands

along his back and buttocks. He scooped her up and headed for the bed, hoping he could control his feverish need for her.

-----

Bishop tossed her onto the bed and traced her body with his eyes as he approached his prey. She had a frightened look on her face as he neared

feeling the twinge of excitement overwhelm him. He crawled next to her, opened her hands and lightly kissed her palms. He moved his hands to her

arms and bent closer to kiss her neck. Khy was tense with anticipation as well as fear, waiting to see what he would do next. He slipped his hand

down to cup a breast and felt her respond to his touch. Bishop kissed her neck, flicking his tongue along her throat and moving his lips along her jaw

until he found her waiting opening. He slipped his tongue into her warm receptive mouth and explored its depths as she returned the search in his. He

kissed her shoulders and then her bare breasts as she quivered and softly moaned. The ranger circled her breasts with his seeking tongue and felt her

swollen areolas with their hard nipples as he pulled each one into his warm mouth and sucked gently. He heard her gasp as he kissed her again while

caressing her breasts and manipulating her sensitive nipples. He felt his own breath coming quicker as he kissed the pink scar between her breasts

then dipped his tongue into her small navel.

-----

Khy felt electrical tingles race along her spine as she looked into his intense amber eyes and saw the hunger and irresistible force behind them. She

wanted him and reached to draw him closer, feeling his lips touch hers. He returned to nibbling her breasts and began a hard sucking motion on her

nipples as his hand moved lower to explore her secret place. His fingers sought out the small slit between her thighs and found the small bud of her

intense pleasure. Khy cried out as the sharp ripples engulfed her and left dampness between her legs. Bishop crept lower, kissing and nipping her

stomach and thighs, hearing her pant in little gasps. He pushed her legs apart and looked at the hidden flower with its petals of passion. He took a

long loving taste as her breath exploded in a shuddering cry. Spreading the petals, he licked the warm folds up to the center of her flower and

encircled it with his tongue. Khy moaned with each breath, tossing her head back and forth while raising her hips to meet him. She was panting

quicker as he stepped up the embracing of his tongue. Switching to his hand, he kept the steady motion on her bud as he knelt between her legs and

slowly guided his engorged organ to her untouched opening. He tried to keep control as he entered her warm moist well of ecstasy. Khy curled her

legs around his hips as Bishop quickened the motion with his deft fingers and felt the blockage within her with his rigid shaft. She was there, her

gasps becoming full cries as he pulled back and thrust hard, penetrating her maidenhead and at last the wall of her virginity.

-----

She cried out in pain and delight as he felt his own need heighten with each powerful stroke. He could not maintain himself anymore as he thrust

harder and harder into her depths. He could feel her tight entrance stretch to accommodate his long unyielding shaft with every frenzied stroke. Khy

was tossing and thrashing with shuddering desire as her hands clinched and unclenched the sheets. Bishop felt his own pent up need begin to explode

as he plunged a few more times to expel his damn of essence. Khy's body shook with convulsive spasms as she yelled his name at the peak of her

own racking tremors. Bishop collapsed on top of her feeling her jerk and moan with the continuing bursts of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around

the exhausted man and kissed him with everything she could muster. _**"I could never have imagined",**_ she said between heavy breaths, **_"That it was _**

**_like __this"._** Bishop looked into her radiant golden eyes and kissed her fiercely, holding her close. _**"Did I hurt you"?**_ Bishop asked her with concern in his

eyes. She shook her head no, as a single tear escaped her eyes. _**"Why are you crying"?**_ He said catching the drop on his finger. _**"I'm happy".**_ She said

pulling him close and nuzzling his shoulder. He rolled off her and lay flat on the bed with Khy in his arms. She looked down at his now flaccid member with

flecks of her blood staining him. She got up, returned with a wet cloth, and softly cleansed his very sensitive cock. He smiled at her as she crawled in

beside him and laid her head on his strong muscular chest.

-----

**_"__Bishop",_** she said softly and he murmured yes, _**"Again".**_ She said. He smiled and tried to explain that he was spent, and she would have to wait a

while. A devilish glint in her eyes told him that she would not linger as she inched down to his limp rod. She began to manipulate the tired soldier,

stroking and kissing then taking him into her warm inviting mouth. Her tongue circled and caressed him and she began to carefully suck as she felt

him grow with each pull of her lips. He groaned as she worked her way up and down until he was fully engorged. Khy lifted her head and saw Bishop

biting his lips as she straddled his hips and lowered herself down onto the rigid shaft. She ground her hips into his, feeling his length impale her with

pleasure. He sat up, steadying himself by holding her waist, as she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him toward her aching breasts. He

nibbled and sucked the swollen points as she suddenly wrapped her legs around his back and held him close to her body. He held her firmly as she sat

on his lap with his hard shaft throbbing inside her. He felt something he had never experienced before. He could feel her moist warmth caress him

from within. She was breathing hard as she squeezed and released, constricted and relaxed, milking him without moving. The intense desire increased

as he groaned with utter ecstasy and need. He heard her panting and watched as she moaned, throwing her head back. They were both on the

pinnacle of release as they stared into one another's eyes. Bishop sensed heat radiate from her body and felt an unbelievable light bathe them both as

the flood of passion burst forth in exquisite waves of bliss. He held her, breathless from the experience and realized that for that one brief moment

she had not only enveloped him with her body, but with her soul. _**"What in the nine hells was that".**_ He asked the limp girl in his arms. _**"Me",**_ she said

weakly,** _All of me"._**


	19. Chapter 19: I am woman, hear me roar

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains explicit sexual situations and adult language. Some errors in grammar were left to enhance the story line and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 19 "I am woman, hear me roar"**

The bright rays of sunlight settled on the faces of the sleeping pair as morning broke the enchantment of their night of passion. Khy was nestled in the

crook of Bishop's arm as he slowly opened his eyes to the new day. He gazed fondly at the sleeping girl, stroking her cheek and recalling how she

took him to new and glorious heights of lovemaking. She gave completely of herself, holding nothing back and allowed him to share the experience

with her. He closed his eyes and bathed in the memory of her unique smell of fresh roses, and in her taste, that reminded him of sweet luxurious

honey. He wished he could have met her ten years ago before he was forced onto the path he now followed. Maybe with her at his side, he would

have stayed in his village of Redfallows Watch after the death of his mother. To think that she lived so close to his home in the Mere and that fate had

cruely pushed them along different roads until their chance meeting in Neverwinter, seemed to form a kind of turmoil in his mind. He let himself drift into a

world of his own creation, where he, as a new adolescent, would visit West Harbor and meet the young girl with golden eyes. Their lonely existence could

be the cord that would bind them as one, and they would build a life of happiness together. Bishop reveled in this fantasy of a different existence with

Khy, knowing that in reality, it would never be.

-----

Khy awoke and gazed into the sensual amber eyes of Bishop watching her. She smiled as he caressed her face and gently kissed her lips. His hands

roamed across her creamy skin creating tiny ripples of delight throughout her body_. **"Good morning".**_ She said as he took her in his arms and embraced

her tightly. She could see the need in his haunting eyes and then completely surrendered herself to the wishes of his craving. He scattered kisses along

her neck and shoulders and then moved down to her ample breasts, taking a nipple into his warm mouth and feeling it contract with his tender

sucking. Khy moaned softly as she felt his masterful hands travel down to her center of pleasure and then open the petals of her flower. He began to

manipulate the stiff nodule, as her hips pushed up to meet him. He moved lower letting his tongue take over as he inserted two fingers into her moist

passage and pressed up from inside. Khy was flailing about, gasping and shouting his name as he sucked the little bud rapidly and fucked her harder and

faster with his expert fingers. A loud groan escaped her lips as spasms of delight overtook her and a new wetness filled his hand. She lay shuddering

as he kissed her while spreading her legs wide. He knelt between her thighs, grabbed her hips and lifted her up to meet his rigid shaft. He thrust

deeply as Khy panted heavily from the intensity of his forceful drives. The sweaty slapping of skin added to the chorus of Bishop's deep yearning

groans and Khy's soft whimpers of desire. Suddenly the pumping became turbulent and he voiced a low guttural growl as he erupted, violently

plunging and expelling his deluge of hot fluid. A scream escaped her lips as she exploded with utter delight a few seconds later.

-----

Bishop held her close, not wanting to let go of her or let their time together end. _**"Bishop",** _Khy said dreamily, _**"We have to leave this room sometime". **_

_**"No".**_ He said. She laughed softly and replied, _**"I think someone will start to miss us if we never go out".**_ She crawled on top of the muscular man,

folded her arms around his head and kissed him softly. _**"I'm hungry",**_ she said rubbing her cheek against his and climbing out of bed, _**"So get your **_

_**tantalizing ass **__**up"!** _He laughed and watched her cleanse herself before dressing into her usual garments. Khy tossed Bishop his clothes and a wet cloth

as she put on her stockings and boots. When they were dressed, she led the way out of the room and down the passage toward the banquet hall. Livid

blue eyes followed the duo as they walked over and sat down with the others having breakfast. Bishop ate ravenously, a product of his enormous energy

loss as Elanee asked to speak with the Captain alone. The two women left the room as Neeshka and Shandra hurried out behind them. Inside the war

room, the women waited anxiously for Khy to confess the fine points of her night with the dark ranger. _**"Okay Khy spill it". **_Neeshka said as all three

moved closer to hear every word their friend would say. Khy was not about to give intimate details, but told them that Bishop was kind, gentle and very,

very attentive to her needs. _**"Well",** _Neeshka said, _**"Everyone has a first time".** **"And a second, third and forth time".** _Khy said smiling. The look on

their faces was priceless as Khy opened the door and headed back to grab something to eat.

-----

A few days had passed and the keep was nearing completion. Khy knew she would soon have to recruit people to operate the smithy and merchant

shop. Grobnar suggested the little kobald, Deekin, and Sand chimed in with Calindra as a possible mine manager. Kana reported that Torio Claven, the

former Luskan ambassador, had been captured in Neverwinter and the King had left her fate in the hands of the Captain. Most of Khy's companions

wanted her hung, but she thought the woman might come in handy with the knowledge she possessed. After a long debate, the group decided to leave

in two days for a few of the villages with good prospects for workers. Everyone was busy packing and planning for the trip when Khy noticed Casavir

sitting alone at a far table in the banquet room. She strolled over to the handsome paladin and sat beside him, as he turned away from her. Khy was a

little put off by his attitude and asked him why he seemed irritated. He turned suddenly, grabbing her shoulders with a vice-like grip and said angrily,

_**"My lady, why did you let that scoundrel touch you"!** _The words spewed from his mouth like poison, and she could see the hurt and rage in his vivid

blue eyes. She winced from the pain of his grasp and tried to break free. Realizing the power of his hands, he released her and lowered his head in

humiliation.

-----

**_"Casavir",_** she said softly, turning his face to hers, _**"Do you think lying with him means that I don't want you"?** _He said nothing, but Khy could see

the tension in his massive shoulders, the intense tightening of his jaw and that told her his response. She stood and then straddled his lap, forcing him to

look at her as she said, _**"Cas, what I feel for you can never be replaced".** _He stared into her eyes and said harshly, _**"Will you feel something for **_

_**every man you **__**plan to bed"?** _The statement suggested that he now considered her untouchable and below the standards, he would accept. _**"So now** _

_**you're implying that **__**I'm a whore and not worthy of one such as you"!** _Khy shouted. He seemed completely shocked by her loud declaration and tried

to rise as Khy held firmly to his neck_. **"My lady, I did not mean to say….. I would never….. **_He gave up trying to explain and just sat, looking away. Khy

felt a small annoyance at his behavior and chose to teach him a lesson he would never forget. She began to slowly grind her hips into his crotch as she

lightly kissed his neck and cheeks. His face reddened with embarrassment and he continued to keep his hands flat on the table in front of him. Khy nibbled

at his ear and ran her hands across his broad chest. She located his erect nipples under the thin tunic and began to massage them between her fingers.

She could feel her attentions working from the tight bulge protruding from his breeches. She brushed her lips over his and flicked them with her tongue.

His breathing was becoming faster as Khy whispered into his ear, _**"My dear lord paladin would you like to fuck this whore"! **_

-----

His head snapped up and she could see his blue eyes glisten with emotion as he said, _**"Khy, do you not know that I love you".**_ She held the back of his

head as she kissed him and then felt his arms embrace her and hold her close. _**"I've yearned for you from the first moment I met you".** _Khy said

**_"And I for __you"._** He replied softly. She asked him if he had been with more than just one woman. He admitted that he had. _**"Do not judge me Cas",**_ she

said, _**"Let me **__**experience my emotions freely as you have done". "I have just been shown this portal of passion",** _she whispered, _"**so please **_

_**tolerate who I choose to allow in". **_He nodded as he held her tight and kissed her wanting lips. _**"Does the offer still stand"?**_ He asked her with a grin.

_**"Can you hold out until tonight"?**_ She asked looking down at his hard reminder. _**"I may have to sit a while longer",**_ he replied with a wink, _**"But I **_

_**think** **I can manage".** _Khy kissed him again then eased herself off his lap and walked toward the kitchen.

-----

Bishop had watched her with the paladin, feeling his blood boil with anger. _**"That bitch"!**_ He thought as he saw her coming in his direction. He waited

for her to pass by and then snatched her arm, jerking her toward him. _**"What are you doing with that fucking paladin"?**_ He yelled. _**"Let me go Bishop"!**_

She said. He released her and then asked her again. _**"We can't talk here",**_ she said quietly, _**"Come with me".**_ She walked into one of the empty

bedrooms and then closed the door. _**"We talked about this the other night".** _She said as she sauntered over and sat down upon the bed. _**"So",**_ he said

sharply, _**"You spend one **__**night with me and then it's on to something better". "Is that it"?** _he asked,_ **"Are you replacing me with the paladin"? **_

_**"No".** _she replied. **_"You ARE planning to fuck __him aren't you"? "Yes",_** she said, _**"And I plan on fucking you too".**_ He looked confused as she tried to

explain once again. _**"I have feelings for you both",** _she told him_. **"Bishop",**_ she said, _**"You've shown me what making love can be with someone **_

_**you care for and I want to experience that with Cas, too". **_He said nothing, just leered at her with intense loathing. _**"Maybe the same analogy would **_

_**work with him as it did with Casavir".**_ She thought. _**"How many whores have you **__**fucked"?** _Khy asked the sulking man. _**"Including you",**_ he

snapped back, _**"Plenty"!** _Khy knew that this entire situation had gone on long enough. She flung open the door and stormed out, marching up to Kana.

_**"Get everyone into the war room NOW".** _She yelled. Kana nodded and took off rounding up the group per her Captain's orders.

-----

Khy walked into the room with a self-assurance she had never felt before today. She was no longer the timid, naïve young girl from a small Mere

village, She had become the true Captain of Crossroad Keep. She was now a leader of men and knew what responsibilities and sacrifices that would

require. She strolled through the room scanning all the faces of her friends and allies, as she prepared what to say. _**"I believe it is time that we discuss **_

_**some difficult circumstances here at the keep".** _Khy said with authority. _**"If I were a man",**_ she continued, **_"all of this would not be necessary as _**

**_you well know". __"I have heard that there is some debate on my ability to command and to achieve our ultimate goal---the obliteration of the _**

**_King of Shadows"._** She went on as the group listened attentively. _**"There has also been discussion on my… umm… personal life". "There will be no **_

_**more** **dissention"!** _She yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table. _**"If anyone here feels they can not abide by my orders, then tell me now to **_

_**my face and you can leave with my blessing"! **_

-----

Elanee stepped forward and said, _**"Khy, do you not think your statements are somewhat harsh"? "Amin late mellon (My honored friend)",**_ she

said softly, **_"I __value your council as I do all of you, but this is not about friendship". "The road we travel, is to rid Neverwinter of the impending _**

**_evil _****_destruction, and may lead to some or all of our deaths". "The petty disagreements and conclusions made by all of you impede our progress _**

**_and _****_could jeopardize lives". "The shard-bearer speaks true". _**Zhjaeve said. _**"This is my keep and you are my people",**_ she said forcefully, _**"I WILL **_

_**uphold** **my duty to you and this vital mission we embark on".** _The buzz of whispers and the wild hand gestures began as soon as she finished

speaking. _**"As for my private life",** _Khy said as everyone became silent, _**"If I were a **__**man, no one would think twice about my actions".** _She looked at

Bishop then at Casavir as she said, _**"I have recently discovered that I am immensely fond of** __**copulation".** _Gasps were heard throughout the room as

she went on. _**"With someone you care for, the act is the ultimate union that one can obtain". "I love** __**you all",**_ she said gently, _**"Some of you I **_

_**love in a different way". **__**"But, being in love",** _she went on, _**"is something I have yet to experience".**_ She walked over and stood in front of the two

men she loved and said sternly, _**"Let me plainly say that I will fuck who I want, when I want and for as long as I want until I **__**know in my heart, **_

_**I've found** **the one person that can complete my soul". "Any questions"?**_


	20. Chapter 20: Torn between two lovers

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsisian. This chapter contains explicit sexual situations and adult language. Some mistakes in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Reviews are most welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 20 "Torn between two lovers"**

People were stunned at the announcements Khy made to her group of companions and friends. She walked from the room with her head held high

and for the first time she felt empowered. She strolled toward the kitchen and nodded to the salutes she received from the guards and the passing

Greycloaks. She made a cup of tea and returned to the banquet room where stragglers from the meeting were being seated. Khy glanced at their

faces as everyone pretended not to stare. She drank her tea quickly and left, sensing as though she was making them all feel uncomfortable. Khy

stepped into the courtyard and looked around at the busy workers as they went about their tasks. She felt a cold breeze and realized she had

forgotten her cloak. Suddenly she felt the warmth of arms surround her and knew from his smell that it was Casavir. _**"Come back into the keep my** _

_**lady",**_ he said, _**"It is much to cold for you out here without your heavy clothes". "Cas",** _she asked, _**"Was I too obstinate with the speech"?**_ He

brushed his cheek against hers and said, _**"I was never prouder of you my lady".** _She threw her arms around his neck and sank into his powerfully built

body as he kissed her for what seemed like forever. As he held her close he said, _**"You were right about everything Khy". "They were becoming too **_

_**complacent about **__**the serious nature of our undertaking".** _He said. Casavir urged her to return to the keep, but she declined telling him she wanted to

meet the people who worked for her. He wrapped his heavy cloak around her and left her alone. Khy plodded down the muddy incline, greeted each of

her diligent workers, and asked their names.

-----

At the evening meal, Khy ate alone and then retired to her quarters telling everyone goodnight. She sat at the elaborate desk in her chambers listing

possible recruits for their trip when a knock at the door broke her concentration. Opening the large wooden entry, she was greeted by the dazzling

blue eyes of Casavir_. **"Am I too early"?**_ He said smiling. She returned his eager smile and pulled him inside. She began to remove her clothes when

Casavir stopped her saying, _**"Not yet my lady".**_ He kissed her with a long lingering kiss that created a strange pulsating force within her. She was

breathless from the deep play of his mouth on hers and shivered from the experience. His closeness overpowered her; she was lost in his luminous

blue eyes and his soft seductive lips. Casavir ran his fingers through her long silky hair as he kissed her once again. _**"I love you my lady",** _he said with

a deep husky voice, _**"Let me show you how much".** _He began to slowly undress her, kissing each newly revealed area until she wore only her bodice

and trewes_. **"My turn".** _She said pulling off his tunic and burying her face in his substantial chest. She kissed his shoulders, his arms and finally

closed her mouth over his small erect nipple. She began to gently suck while letting her hands fall and firmly cup his buttocks. She heard the rush of

air into his lungs as she delicately outlined the shape of each muscle on his physically powerful arms and shoulders. He began to unlace her bodice,

pulling each cord slowly as she tensed with anticipation. As her trewes dropped to the floor, he traced along the contours of her form with his

hands. Khy loosened his breeches and crouched lower with each tug, until his hard shaft was released. She let her eyes glide over his exquisite

sculptured body that seemed more god-like than human.

-----

Casavir stared in wonder at the naked girl seeing the innocence of her eyes and the maturity of her womanly body. Her creamy soft skin flowed

over hard flat muscles, which increased her glorious beauty even more. Just the sight of her could bring him contentment as he took her in his arms

and kissed her full luscious lips. He lifted and carried her toward the large bed without breaking the intensity of the profoundly captivating kiss. He

could feel her heart beating against his as he held her tighter. Casavir gazed into her smoldering golden eyes that seemed to imprison and hypnotize

him to do her bidding. He breathed hard into her ear, nibbled her earlobe and covered her throat with kisses. Khy felt his hot body pressed to hers

and with his tantalizing touch, she begged him for more_. **"Please Cas",**_ she whispered, _**"I need to feel you inside me".** _He ached to taste her as he

pulled her erect nipple into his mouth and teased her with his tongue. She moaned softly as he began to suck hard and to work, his lively fingers across

her other nipple. He felt a surge of tenderness and excitement as she squirmed and whimpered with his touch. He moved lower, kissing and

tonguing her stomach and navel, hearing her pant in little gasps. He slipped one hand under her buttocks and lifted while spreading her legs as far

as he could. He soaked up the sight of her soft pink petals that encased the heart of her sensual blossom. He gently forced apart the petals to reveal

the center of her flower.

-----

He dipped his tongue and took a long loving taste, and then he licked and sucked the little button. Khy could not hear the sounds she made as he

focused on her bud of delight. He quickly inserted two fingers into her moist passage and applied an upward pressure as he sucked harder on the

heart of her flower while contracting his fingers in a "come here" motion. She cried out and arched her back, as he tasted the honey sweetness of

her released gratification. She was still convulsing in desire as he moved between her legs and guided his engorged organ to the entrance of her

dark abyss, and then slowly entered. She wrapped her legs around the top of his back as he pushed deeper and harder with each thrust. He leaned

forward, inched his arms under her back, and held the top of her shoulders, pulling her close. His face was just above hers and they stared into each

other's eyes as he heaved rapidly into her. The hot pulses coursed through her body as she heard his breathing quicken. Khy slapped her hands

across his bare buttocks and squeezed as her nails dug into his flesh. He groaned loudly from the unexpected ploy and began to violently thrust. _**"I **_

_**love you",**_ he said breathlessly and then cried out as the surge began to rise, crest and then overflow. His strokes continued until the last of his pent

up emotion drained into her. **_"Oh, Cas"!_** She cried as she peaked with his last penetrating strokes. Her body quivered and jerked with the deep

flourishing waves of pounding desire. He kissed her gently, feeling her trembling form beneath him as he pulled her closer and held her tight.

-----

He lay on top of her, nuzzling her neck and face and then kissed her once again. Khy felt as if she had exploded with the fire of complete ecstasy as she

continued to shake and shudder from the intoxicating climax of euphoria. She realized as her body returned to its senses, that the tremendous connection

they had was more than physical. She loved the wild passionate fucking with Bishop; he thrilled her with his savage and predacious lust. However, with

Casavir she could feel his love as it wrapped her in a cocoon of never-ending desire and bliss. _**"Khy",**_ he said, _**"All I want for you is to find happiness **_

_**and **__**peace of mind".** _He tightened his embrace thinking how he could not touch her enough, hold her enough, and love her enough. _**"Tyr",**_ he prayed

silently, _**"Please protect this woman and let her see the love I have for her".** _He rolled onto his back and kept his arm around her as he covered her

with blankets. She snuggled up beside him and felt contented as sleep overcame them both.

-----

Khy reached across the bed for Cas and found that he had gone. She toddled off to the privy to relieve herself and when she returned, Casavir was

waiting for her with a tray and a very large smile. _**"I thought you had left me".**_ She said running into his arms. _**"Only death could keep me from you **_

_**my **__**love". **_He said as he leaned down to kiss her. Khy flicked her eyes toward the bed as Casavir laughed and told her that everyone was waiting to

leave. She hurriedly dressed and gulped down the tea he gave her. _**"Cas",**_ she said as she hugged him tight, **_"Last night was more than I could have _**

**_ever __dreamed". "My lady, you have blessed my life",_** he said softly, _**"My heart shall always remain yours".**_ She walked into the great room hand in

hand with Casavir and smiled at her friends as they headed for Port Llast.

-----

Khy managed to talk Calindra from Port Llast, Pentin and Katriona from the Old Owl Well, Jacoby from Fort Locke, Endario from Highcliff and little

Deekin from Neverwinter into coming to Crossroad Keep and start new businesses. The party moved on to West Harbor and Khy was restless and

felt a great foreboding upon visiting her village. Walking through the familiar surroundings brought back a flood of memories, some good but most

were unpleasant. She approached Brother Merring and delivered the tithe box from Natrisse in Neverwinter. He was very glad to see the young girl

and wished her well on her journeys. Khy spoke with Orlen and asked him to oversee the fields at the keep. He agreed and scurried away to pack

his belongings and then she ran into her foster-father. _**"Atar",** _she said softly, _**"Have you been well"? "I am well",**_ he said harshly, _**"Why have you** _

_**returned, you were told that your presence brings danger to the village"! "Yes, I know",**_ she said as she lowered her head in shame, _**"Please **_

_**forgive** **me father **__**we will go".**_ Khy's companions saw the interaction with her father and whispered among themselves. _**"Daeghun can be a little **_

_**abrupt sometimes, but he **__**means well".** _She told them as she rushed out of the town. She heard someone call her name and turned to see Georg

running toward her shouting, _**"Khy, are you okay lass"?**_ She explained that they were just passing through and would leave immediately. Georg joked

about the swamp elf, which Elanee claimed to be and about her relationship with the two men. After the few brief moments of conversation with Georg,

they started back for the keep.

-----

No one said anything to the Captain as they all marched through the swamp to the main road. Shandra had kidded Khy in the past about coming from

a large city and a happy home and now felt badly for her friend. Khy stopped at the stream she had used in performing her first devotional to Sune.

She knew that tonight would be a new moon and asked her friends to set up camp. The trees had new buds and spring was on the wind as she

decided to take the time to worship. She had been using the bathing vessels during the cold months, but now she longed to revere Sune properly.

When the sun began to set, Khy gathered a few items she would need and told everyone where she was going. It felt wonderful to be outdoors for

her adulation to the beautiful Goddess and she reveled in the rituals. She walked from the fast moving stream and grabbed a blanket to dry herself.

She marveled at the moon and stars when she heard a twig snap. While diving for her blade, a pair of hands snatched her up and she was looking

into the very angry eyes of Bishop. _**"Well now, if it isn't the heroic Captain of Crossroad Keep". "What do you want"?** _She asked him trying to break

free of his grip. _**"It's been a very long journey and you, my dear Captain, have been ignoring me".** _He said with a sneer_. **"Stop it Bishop",**_ she

replied, _**"I haven't lain **__**with anyone during our travels, as you well know". "Yes, I know",** _he said in a serious tone, _**"I've missed you Khy". **__**"We **_

_**will** **arrive at the keep in a few days",** _she said trying to locate her clothes, _**"There will be time then". "There's time now"!**_ He said pulling her close.

-----

**_"Bishop",_** she shouted, struggling against him, _**"It's cold and I am not lying in the mud"! "No problem".**_ He said as he removed his leather armor and

then slipped in her arms. The jacket was warm from his body heat and smelled of wood smoke, and tanned leather. He grabbed her shoulders and

slammed her against a large tree. Khy could hear the loud thud of her head hitting the trunk and for a moment, everything blurred. Bishop had his

breeches down as he pressed against her and fondled her breasts. It took her a few minutes to clear her head and to realize what was happening. She

felt a deep stirring as he suckled each breast while she kept attempting to dissuade him from his outdoor rendezvous. His hand found her vertical smile as

he began to rub the center of her flower with great agility. Her knees began to buckle from the brisk yearning that overwhelmed her senses. She

moaned as the tiny trickles of fire raced through her and felt him cover her mouth with his. Bishop reached through her legs and grabbed her

buttocks with his hands as he spread her legs while raising her up. He supported her lower back as he forced her down upon his throbbing shaft.

Khy shrieked from the powerful invasion as Bishop began to thrust deeply into her unfathomable moist well. His penetration went deeper still, as

he plunged faster and faster filling her with his rigid manhood. She felt new delights tease her as she moaned louder and began to rake her nails

across his shoulders. Bishop groaned with the pain and pleasure of the intense driving and kissed her hard. The passion quickly mounted as they

came closer to the explosion of the fulfillment they sought_. **"Fuck me harder you bastard"!** _Khy yelled as Bishop smiled and rammed his inflamed rod

into her with all the strength he had. _**"Oh gods"!** _Khy screamed when she felt the powerful waves of blazing emotion seize her as Bishop cried out

her name. She could feel every nerve tingle as the shuddering continued past his last stroke. He was breathing hard as he tried to kiss her and then

drop her legs to the ground. Khy could not stand as he held her up until she could stop shaking. _**"I told you that I missed you".** _Bishop said as they held

each other under the moonlight.

-----

They all remained at the keep for a few days as all of the new recruits trickled in and began to settle. Zhjaeve urged Khy to begin the journey to

the ruins of Arvahn where they would find aid against the King of Shadows. She acquiesced to her request and began preparing for the long

expedition along with her companions. _**"My dear girl",**_ Sand said as he waved her over to his room, _**"I have a gift for you". "A gift",**_ she asked, **_"That is _**

**_not __necessary Sand". "Yes, my dear, it is"._** He said handing her a cloth wrapped package. She opened the present and her eyes grew large with the

wonderment of the beautiful new armor. The suit was a silvery gray color, just a shade darker than her hair and weighed almost nothing. It looked

as though it would cover her entire body and it laced up the front with thin silver cords. Tears formed in her shining eyes as she embraced the wise

sage and kissed his cheek. _**"I have taken the liberty to enchant the garment with a number of enhancements".** _He told her and then mentioned that

Kistrel had assisted in its creation. She sprinted down the steps that led to the lower level of the keep and ran toward the very large arachnid. She

thanked Kistrel and stroked his large head telling him how much she appreciated the wonderful gift. The massive spider then presented her with an

amazing blue cloak. Khy was besieged by the generosity of her new friend and began to cry. Kistrel clicked and buzzed as Sand and Elanee walked into

the room. Elanee explained that Kistrel had spun the fabric for the armor and cloak, while Sand enchanted the items with powerful spells. _**"It can not be **_

_**cut by a blade",**_ Sand said, _**"But is vulnerable to arrows". "I shall **__**treasure these always"**. _Khy told them and ran off to her quarters to put on the

new apparel.

-----

Neeshka and Shandra barged into Khy's room as she was beginning to undress. They wanted to help her to get into the new clothes and

Neeshka wanted to give her a new pair of boots. _**"Come on Khy",**_ Neeshka said, _**"Take off your clothes".** _Finally, after much tugging and lacing, Khy

stood before her two friends in the complete attire. The armor fit tightly and conformed to her body as a second skin. The outline of her curves were

well enhanced by the silk-like fabric as it molded around her hips and breasts. _**"That's almost obscene".** _Shandra said as Khy slipped the cloak around

her shoulders. The soft black boots that Neeshka had given her went well with the armor and were charmed too. Khy felt as though she was not

wearing anything at all due to the nature of the thin material. When she walked into the great hall, Casavir dropped his shield as he stared at her

voluptuous form. Bishop yelled, _**"What in the nine hells are you wearing"?** _He then admired how the protective covering shaped itself around each

cheek of her ass and each of her large breasts. _**"I can live with it".**_ He said smiling. _**"My lady", **_Casavir whispered, _**"It makes you look more naked **_

_**than** __**being unclothed". "If you are uncomfortable Cas",** _she said, _**"I'll change". "No",**_ he replied, _**"But I'll find it very hard to divert my attention **_

_**to** **anything else".** _


	21. Chapter 21: Is three a crowd?

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains sexual situations and adult language. A few mistakes in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 21 "Is three a crowd"?**

The journey to the ruins of Arvahn was a long and strenuous one with many unexpected delays. It was located in a hidden area of the Neverwinter

wood, which made using horses impossible. Some of the areas they traveled through were so dense with vegetation; they had to use swords and

axes to slice a trail. They climbed steep and rocky hillsides, only to find more in their path when they reached the top. The party finally came upon a

small hill strewn valley when Zhjaeve announced they had arrived. They crossed a little bridge that led them to the first statue of purification. Khy

touched the ancient moss covered stone and felt the cool marble beneath her fingers. A strange supernatural voice began to speak of the centuries

old conflict with the _"Guardian", _and of the blessing to be bestowed. Khy seemed mesmerized by the ethereal voice as the others began to back

away. She felt a brilliant light envelope and fill her with an intense force that caused tiny pinpricks of energy to surge throughout her body. She fell

to her knees, breathless from the experience and could sense the power coursing through her veins. _**"That was unbelievable"!**_ She said as

people rushed to help her to her feet. They proceeded to search for the other sculptures and ran into a slew of bugbears, orcs, goblins and ogres,

which as usual ended with combat.

-----

At the temple of seasons, an emotional moment with Casavir about his mortality and final request seemed to gravely upset Khy. _**"Cas",**_ she cried as

she held him close, _**"Please do not talk of such things". "My love",** _he said looking into her eyes, _**"Promise me, when my time is at an end, that you **_

_**will** **lay **__**me to rest with these great Illefarn warriors". "I shall rest easy here among those of truly noble deeds". "I will not"!** _She screamed at

him. _**"I refuse to make it **__**easier for you to die"!** _She rushed from the room with a multitude of tears flowing from her eyes. Khy stumbled into the

courtyard of the sanctuary and screamed her rage into empty air. She picked up a loose stone, threw it at the shrine, and then began to kick and punch

the old building in uncontrollable fury. Casavir embraced the frenzied girl, then saw the look of anger, and despair upon her tear-stained face. She knew

the harsh truth of their situation, that she may loose all of her friends to the dire battle ahead. However, until Cas's request she had not let herself feel

the emotions of the inevitable loss. Elanee examined the girl's blood covered hands that were cut and torn from her tirade. _**"Child",**_ the druid said, _**"This** _

_**will not happen again, agreed".** _Khy nodded as she stared at the many faces surrounding her with their looks of deep concern.

-----

They approached the song portal, which led to the final statue, and the last blessing created for the guardian's demise. As the group stepped through

the doorway, Bishop pulled Khy aside and said, _**"Worried for the paladin and not for me"?**_ She looked into his deep amber eyes that appeared to

darken when he was angry. _**"I'm fearful for you all",**_ she said caressing his cheek, _**"I did not realize how much until Casavir's appeal". "Come with**_

_**me",**_ he said with urgency in his voice,_ **"We can leave tonight and no one will ever find us".** _He had asked her many times before to run away with

him, and though she sincerely wanted to flee and be with him, she could not go. _**"I won't leave them to face that fiend alone".** _She said softly. He tore

her hand from his face and said as he stomped away, _**"You are a fucking lunatic"!**_ She followed the irate ranger up the hill and stepped into the portal

behind him. They emerged not at the statue, but in an eerie shadow version of Khy's village of West Harbor. _**"This can't be real".** _Khy said staring at the

complete devastation of her home._** "Know that where we stand shard-bearer",** _Zhjaeve said sadly, _**"Will happen throughout your land if the King of **_

_**Shadows is not** __**defeated".** _Moving quickly, the group fought their way through the shadows of the dead villagers, the dangers in the Mere and finally

arrived at their destination. The statue had been destroyed with no hope of receiving the last sanction as Khy and her companions fought the Shadow

Reaver and his minions who had smashed the figure. With their mission somewhat accomplished, the tired crew made their way back to Crossroad Keep.

-----

Khy had been quiet the last couple of weeks as she and her friends plodded their way into the keep, home at last. She went into her room and

stretched out onto the large comfortable bed, closing her eyes to block out the world for a few moments. She felt the mattress shift and opened her

eyes to see Casavir staring down at her. _**"My lady",**_ he said softly,_ **"I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you". "It wasn't you",**_ she replied,

**_"Your __request finally put everything into perspective for me". "I will most likely lose some of my friends, or you will lose me"._** She said moving

toward him. He took her into his arms and held her, wanting to instill in her the faith he and the others had in their leader. _**"We all are aware of what we**_

_**face",** _he said, **_"Even __if it takes our deaths, we must go on". "I know that now", _**she whispered, _**"But I don't have to like it".** _Kana interrupted them

with news from Aldanon. Khy quickly kissed her paladin and they both went to the library to see the eccentric old man. Aldanon informed them that he had

located the whereabouts of Ammon Jerro's haven and he proceeded to mark their map with the coordinates. Khy looked over at Shandra and asked, **_"Are _**

**_you __ready for this"?_** She nodded and said, _**"Well at least I get to see where grandpa used to hang out".** _Khy hugged her tight and told her that if she

did not want to go, they would find another way. _**"There is no other way".** _Shandra said solemnly. Khy smiled at the girl and announced that they would

leave tomorrow and to gather the supplies they would need. She left the room and headed off to speak with Kana about orders for the keep.

-----

As soon as they arrived at the desolate region, they understood why Jerro had selected this place. Demonic beasts of all sorts were about the area

as they fought their way up the trail that led to the haven. They were given three paths to complete, by the haven sentry before they could gain

entrance. The tasks were difficult but not impossible to overcome, and they soon returned to report their progress. Shandra volunteered a drop of

her blood and suddenly disappeared inside the shelter. With the door opened, they stepped into the dark and foreboding sanctuary to begin their

search for Shandra and the information they needed. _**"Mephasm",** _Khy shouted as she recognized the devil from the githyanki stronghold, _**"Why are **_

_**you here"? **_Mephasm briefly explained that he and others were bound to the summoning circles and the haven siphoned its power from them. He told

Khy that she must achieve the cooperation of at least three of the others to gain access to the inner chamber of the one who held them. _**"Little **_

_**Neeshka",** _Mephasm said softly, _**"You look well small one".** _Khy looked at the tiefling who then shrugged her shoulders and said, _**"Let's go"!**_

-----

The group carefully navigated through the maze of rooms, searching for Shandra and speaking with the demons or devils they found. _**"Shandra",** _Khy

yelled, _**"Is that you"?** **"Who are ye talkin to lass",** _Khelgar said, _**"We're still lookin for the girl". "I can hear her in my head",** _Khy said, _**"She's trying**_

_**to find us". **_They stumbled upon a fiend named Blooden and her many succubi. Blooden succeeded in seducing Casavir and Bishop into a sort of liaison

with her, using some sort of evil enchantment. Khy watched in horror as her lovers fell under this manipulative control. _**"Cas",**_ she yelled, _**"What are you **_

_**doing"? **_Casavir said nothing as he knelt at the feet of the temptress. She turned to see Bishop kissing her hand and yelled, _**"Back off bitch"! "Oh",** _

Blooden said, _**"Do these men belong to you"?** _Khy nodded as she drew her blades and prepared for battle. _**"You can not kill her",**_ Sand said, _**"We **_

_**need her to open **__**the portal".** _Khy knew that Sand was right. _**"Release them",**_ she said to the demon, _**"They are not for you"! "But I'm so lonely",** _

Blooden replied, _**"Leave **__**me one to help pass the time, you don't need them both". "How about the paladin",** _the woman purred, _**"I sooo love **_

_**turning the righteous". **_Khy shouted_, __**"No"! "Alright",** _Blooden replied, _**"I'll settle for the ranger with his little touch of evil". "You shall not have **_

_**either of them"! **_Khy told her.

-----

_**"Well, little one",** _Blooden said as she held the men's heads against her legs, _**"It looks as though I already have them both"!** _The fiend told Khy that

she would open her portal and they could all go, but that she was keeping Casavir and Bishop for her amusement. The door opened as Neeshka

whispered to Khy, _**"Seduce them"!** _The Captain asked her what she meant as Neeshka explained that the only way to free them would be for Khy to

persuade the men that she was more desirable than Blooden. She looked at her friends and told them she had no idea how to go about seducing

someone. Blooden tried to listen to the whispers coming from the tiefling and the elf man, but failed._** "Are you sure"?** _Khy asked as Sand and

Neeshka nodded and pushed her forward. The rest of her friends moved close to the open portal and waited for the outcome in the test of wills. Khy

took a deep breath as she unlaced her armor and walked toward the men. Bishop and Casavir were kneeling side by side in front of the evil woman

caressing and kissing her legs. Khy sat behind them and scooted backwards, wedging herself between the captivated men. She guided Casavir's

face down to hers and kissed him hard, stroking the hardness between his legs. He pulled away, continuing his attentions on the evil fiend. She tried

the same with Bishop, and gained the same result. Blooden was irritated at the girl's intrusive behavior and began chanting, all at once, a dark mist

filled the room and clouded everyone's sight.

-----

_**"This is getting me nowhere".** _Khy thought as she began to peel off the tight garment. She tossed her armor and boots aside, loosened the lacings on

the men's breeches and pulled them down. She slowly began to stroke them both, trying to concentrate on her actions as she quickened the pace.

After a few moments of manipulation on their engorged shaft's, she felt hands touching hers and then inch their way down her arms. She

remembered that Bishop was on her left and Cas to her right when she started this so called seduction, but in the pitch blackness she wasn't sure

anymore. She felt faces kiss and nibble at her neck as hands touched her body. Then hot mouths were on her breasts, enveloping her and sucking

hard on her erect nipples. She moaned at the new sensations coursing through her as she felt Bishop pull away. She kept a steady rhythm of strokes

on Casavir and then felt his lips on hers. Suddenly she could feel her legs being yanked apart and the quick thrust of Bishop's throbbing rod filling

her yearning well. She moaned from the vigorous excitement and felt someone sucking her nipple as a hand probed her flower and began to rub her

center of pleasure. The intensity of both men loving her at one time was almost more than she could bear. Casavir groaned and began to grind

himself into her hand as she rapidly fondled him faster until he yelled out and covered her with his spent passions. Khy too began to reach the peak

of rapture and screamed out as Cas silenced her with his mouth. Bishop groaned as he pounded and plunged deeper into her then blasted the hot

liquid of his fervor while screaming her name. Each man was unaware of the other, still somewhat blinded by Blooden's spell. Khy moaned as she

continued to spasm in a dreamy exotic ecstasy. Hands caressed her, lips kissed her and she could not abide stopping the tremendous pleasure she

felt. _**"Enough"!** _Blooden shouted. _**"Just get out of my sight".** _Khy searched around for her clothes hoping that the men were coming to their senses. The

room began to clear and she could almost make out the faces of her waiting friends. She found Casavir lacing his breeches and asking her what took

place, while Bishop walked toward them, adjusting his armor and screamed, _**"What the fuck is going on".** _Khy smiled at them both then led them to

the others. She tried to steady her trembling legs as Neeshka ran to her and then Khy promptly slid down the wall of the room. _**"What happened"?**_

Neeshka asked her. Khy looked up at the little tiefling and said smiling, _**"Just the absolute best sex I've ever had".**_

-----

Emerging from the portal, the party encountered a very powerful warlock and discovered that he was not who they sought. Khy heard Shandra's

voice again telling her that she knew a way to help them against the enemy. Khy warned her not to do anything and to get out if she could. The

encounter waged on as they battled the man and his summoned horned devil. The weakened man then hurled himself through the portal and

disappeared. Quickly, the group healed their wounds and followed. Appearing in the room where they started with Mephasm, Khy screamed seeing

the unmoving form of Shandra crumpled nearby. Khy held the motionless body of her friend and shouted, _**"You fucking bastard, she did nothing to you".** _

Mephasm astonished one and all with the revelation that the wizard was actually Ammon Jerro and he had just killed his own granddaughter.

Casavir tore Khy away from the lifeless girl as Ammon transported everyone back to Crossroad Keep. As they slowly materialized in the Phoenix

Tail Inn, They all could see that Khy was in a state of shock. She stared at the wretched man and drew her blades, ready to end his miserable life.

Zhjaeve stopped her, attempting to make her understand that he could be an asset to their great battle ahead. _**"Know that he may be of great help to **_

_**us **__**and you must speak to him". "Not yet". **_Khy replied as she approached the bar and asked Sal for brandy.

-----

She drank as she did after enduring Lorne's horrendous torture, and cried as if her heart were broken. _**"She trusted me".** _Khy said, her words

slurring from the drink. _**"You…. You…. Killed her you son-of-a-bitch"!** _She shrieked at Ammon as she staggered toward the isolated wizard. **_"Why did _**

**_you __kill her"? _**She said over and over, pounding on his chest. _**"I didn't know"!**_ He yelled. _**"I thought all my family had been killed". "She was my **_

_**granddaughter", **_he said with sorrow,_** "I did not know". "She was my friend",** _Khy said through her tears, _**"I loved her".** _Casavir intervened by

scooping the anguished girl into his arms and holding her close. _**"I have a bed in the back room",**_ Sal said, _**"Let her rest there awhile".** _Casavir sat her

down on the bed and removed her boots. _**"Help me take off this armor",**_ she whispered, _**"It has Shandra's blood on it".** _He complied and then tucked

the naked girl into the small bed and waited until she slept. The next day, Khy got up and wrapped herself with a blanket as she walked into the main

room and almost tripped over Bishop sleeping near her door. She asked Sal for water, soap and a clean cloth. He brought the items and her freshly

laundered armor as he closed the door behind him. She dropped the blanket just as the door opened and Bishop stepped inside. _**"What is it",**_ she asked

him as she continued to wash up and then dress. _**"There are a few things that happened in the haven that I'm a little fuzzy about".** _He said. A knock

at the door brought Casavir into the room with almost the same inquiry. Khy sat them both down and tried to explain, being as gentle with the answers

as she possibly could. _**"So this fiend has us both spellbound",** _Casavir asked_, **"How did we break the enchantment"? "With help".**_ She said abruptly_. _

_**"Was it Sand"?** _Bishop inquired. Khy shook her head as they threw more questions at her faster than she could answer. _**"It was me",**_ she yelled at the

two men, **_"I __had to seduce you away from her"! "How"?_** They both asked at the same time. _**"Well",**_ she said, **_"Let's just say that together you gave _**

**_me the best fuck I've ever had"! _**Khy went on to tell them, that if they could tolerate each other, she would have them both in her bed every night. _**"I**_

_**adore having you two at once".**_ She said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22: The King's Pawn

The OC and NPC's belon to Obsisian. Some sexual content and adult language is contained in this chapter. A few mistakes in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 22 "The King's pawn"**

_**"Give me one good reason not to kill your sorry ass".** _Khy told the wizard. _**"I have the last part of the ritual",** _he replied, _**"If you kill me, it will be **_

_**lost forever". **__**"Good point",** _she said, _**"With the statue destroyed, no one else may receive the blessing". "Looks like we're stuck with each **_

_**other".** _Khy said sitting next to the irritated man. Ammon began to tell her how he could and would have destroyed the King of Shadows, if she had not

gotten in the way. That once he collected all the fragments of the sword of Gith and then reformed the mighty blade, he would be prepared for the

approach of hostilities. Khy listened to him relate the tale of the first battle he fought against the shadow king. Ammon went on about the dire

circumstances of the siege and the final outcome. _**"Well",** _Khy said, _**"You would not have gained all the missing pieces".** _Jerro laughed at her, saying

that once he had taken the shards that she possessed, it would be enough. _**"You don't understand",** _she said as she pulled open her armor, revealing

her scar, _**"This shard you would not **__**have found"!** _He stared at the mark as Khy revealed what she knew of the great battle. _**"Ammon",**_ she said firmly,

**_"In spite of our mutual dislike for one __another, I suggest we make the best of this situation". "We work together to rid this menace once and for _**

**_all". _**Jerro nodded as the two shook hands to seal the pact.

-----

_**"Captain",** _Grobnar, said, _**"There is someone here to see you".** _Khy looked over to see Sir Nevalle waiting by the entrance of the Phoenix Tail. She knelt

down, facing the little man and hugged him tightly. She was aware of the close relationship that he too had with Shandra, and wanted him to know

she could feel his pain. _**"We shall miss her always",**_ she said softly, _**"But, in our hearts she will live on".** _Khy could see tears in the gnome's eyes as

she embraced him once more before greeting her guest. _**"Sir Nevalle",**_ she said walking toward the attractive man,_ **"What brings you to the keep"?** _

Before he could speak, Sydney Natalie's assistant interrupted with news from his mistress. Nevalle angrily told the man to be quiet, he had orders from

the King for the Captain. Nevalle explained that Lord Nasher requested Khy's presence immediately at the castle and they should make haste. She

quickly gathered her equipment and told her companions the destination of her journey as she mounted the steed provided by the King and waved

farewell. She and Nevalle rode swiftly throughout the day and reached the city at nightfall.

-----

Khy had no idea why the King insisted on her appearance with such urgency. Nevalle led her to a small room and then presented a ceremonial

sword and sir coat to her, the cloak and emblem of a knight. She stared incredulous at the smiling man as Nevalle explained that Lord Nasher would

be bestowing knighthood upon her. Khy donned the long cloak and followed Nevalle down a long corridor toward the throne room. Suddenly they

were attacked by wraiths and vampires, and the castle defenses sealed the king away from his guard. They fought through the droves of evil

assassins trying to reach the king as Khy saw a shadow reaver descend into the throne room. Nevalle shouted for her to follow him and she ran

after him as the assailants nipped at her heels. Nevalle ran into a large room then grabbed her, pulling her close as he slammed and secured the

door. The knight had her gripped tightly about the waist; with her feet, dangling as he slowly lowered her to the floor. Khy felt a rush of lust, feeling

his body pressed against hers. The look in his eyes told her that he returned the deep longing as they stood for a moment, locked in a gaze of desire.

The loud noise outside the room snapped them back to the peril of the King. Nevalle spoke of _Neverneath,_ a secret passage under the castle that led

to the throne room. Khy said, _**"Wish me luck",**_ as she bolted from the room toward the hidden entrance.

-----

Vampires, wraiths, mephitis and rigorous questioning about her loyalty hindered her way to the King's side. Finally, she burst through the last

obstacle and rescued Lord Nasher, giving him the rod of_ Halueth Never_. With the scepter, the King now had control of the ancient castle defenses

and opened the gates to his waiting nine. Nasher knighted the girl without ceremony, there on the steps of his throne. Khy was overwhelmed by the

honor and gasped in unbelief as the King then asked her to become one of his cherished nine. She accepted the confirmation of title and rank, which

was the epitome of respect and admiration. The current nine filed by and kissed her hand as Lord Nasher presented Khy as Knight Captain of

Crossroad Keep. Wine was served as they raised their glasses and toasted her health. Nevalle whispered in her ear, _**"I look forward to the pleasure of** _

_**fighting by your side".** _Khy noticed that once again, he stressed the word _"pleasure",_ and she now knew why. The King allocated several tasks for her

to complete that would aid the Kingdom in its liberation from the King of Shadows._**"Sir Nevalle will be assigned to your keep to aid you in these** _

_**endeavors".** _Lord Nasher said. _**"Thank you sire",**_ she said, _**"I will do all within my power to destroy the darkness that looms over our people".** _She

bowed to the King and his loyal guard as she left the room. _**"I'll escort you out Lady Khy".**_ Sir Nevalle said. _**"Return promptly Nevalle",**_ the King

shouted as they turned to leave, _**"I have something to discuss with you".** _They walked ahead to the castle gates as Khy felt a hand slip under her

cloak and caress her behind. She pretended not to notice as she said her goodbyes and returned to the keep.

-----

_**"Are you truly unharmed my lord"?** _Sir Nevalle asked the King with concern in his voice. _**"Yes Nevalle".**_ The King said flatly. _**"She is quite remarkable,**_

_**this new knight of mine", **_Lord Nasher said, _**"Do you not agree Nevalle".** _The knight nodded as Lord Nasher said, _**"We must speak confidentially for **_

_**a moment". **_Nevalle followed the King into his private chambers and closed the door. Nevalle felt a little apprehensive and spoke first breaking the long

silence. _**"What is it that you wish of me my lord"? "I seek your complicity in a small enterprise",** _Nasher said, _**"A scheme to benefit all of **_

_**Neverwinter". "Your will is **__**mine".** _Nevalle replied, baffled by the King's request. _**"You know of Lord Flakmoor"?**_ The king asked. _**"I have heard the **_

_**name my lord, a Luskan noble". **_Nevalle said. _**"Lord Flakmoor has a somewhat affinity to Neverwinter due primarily to that of his late wife". **_

_**"She was fortunate to be born here",** _the King said. **_"And he sits on the Luskan council"._ **Sir Nevalle nodded as the monarch continued with his

thoughts. _**"Lord Flakmoor is in poor health and will soon **__**succumb to his illness". "His seat will then pass to his son, Dorien".** _Nevalle listened

closely, confused at the King's speech. Nasher looked sternly into Nevalle's eyes and said,_**"A union of a Luskan Lord and a citizen of Neverwinter **_

_**would greatly relieve the tensions of both cities"! **_

-----

The realization of what his Lord and King was suggesting, hit him hard. _**"Khy".**_ Nevalle stated softly. _**"Yes",** _Nasher said smiling, _**"A hero of Neverwinter,**_

_**a Knight Captain and a member of the royal nine". "A match of great prestige such as this would go far in mending hostilities with our Luskan **_

_**adversaries". "And **__**what of the Knight Captain, would she agree to such nuptials"?** _Nevalle asked. _**"She will do what is necessary for **_

_**Neverwinter", **_Nasher said firmly,_**"She has sworn allegiance and will take her duty to me and that of Neverwinter with the utmost of devotion".**_

Nevalle lowered his head in resignation to his Lord's wishes and said, **_"When would this marriage take place"? "After this nasty business with the _**

**_King of __Shadows is resolved",_** The King said, _**"I have been in **__**contact with Lord Flakmoor and have sung the praises of our dear Knight Captain".** _

Nasher said laughing, _**"Flakmoor quickly made the proposal for his son and **__**young Dorien will be arriving soon to meet our lovely Khy". "Once **_

_**Dorien gets a look** **at her, the bargain will be sealed"!** _The King said confidently. _**"After all that **__**she has sacrificed",** _Nevalle, thought, _**"Ending up as a **_

_**pawn for peace just does not sit well". **_Sir Nevalle watched as Lord Nasher paced around the room mumbling to himself, and let his mind drift away. He

recalled the disconcerting incident in the guardroom when he had snatched her from harm while closing and bolting the door. He had looked down upon

her exquisite face compelled by her golden eyes and full delectable lips. She was breathing hard from the attack, eyes wide and mouth open, gasping for

air. He could sense the warmth of her body pressed to his and fought the urge to hold her tight and to kiss her with all the passion he felt for her.

-----

_**"Gods",**_ he thought, _**"What am I doing"?**_ He respected and admired the girl; he needed to wipe everything else from his mind. _**"My lord",** _Nevalle asked

his King, _**"There are many in Luskan who want her dead". "Do you not fear for her safety"? "She is a knight of Neverwinter Nevalle",** _Nasher said

angrily, _**"My **__**concern for her is as it would be with any of those in my service". "This arrangement is much too important to let fear guide our **_

_**decisions".** **"Besides",** _The King continued, _**"You know what she has accomplished as do I, and with her resolve Luskan will not best her"! "Yes, **_

_**my lord",** _Nevalle said soberly, _**"If you do not **__**require my assistance any further, I should begin preparations for the ensuing conflict". "You may **_

_**go Nevalle".** _The King said lost in thought. Nevalle left the room and walked slowly to his quarters longing to rid himself of the intense heaviness of his

heart.

-----

When Khy returned to the keep, she found an old friend waiting for her. _**"Bevil",**_ she shouted and ran to the familiar face throwing her arms around

him, _**"What are you doing here"?** _Bevil seemed a little wary of his old chum's new-found zeal. She had always been so quiet and withdrawn back at

West Harbor and now she smiled while embracing him. He explained that he had left the village before the attack and made his way to the keep to

aid in her struggle. Khy told him of her sorrow at the loss of his family and that she would like him to take over duties as a sergeant here at the

keep. While they were speaking, arms encircled her waist as Bishop nuzzled her neck and asked, _**"An old **__**lover of yours"? "No",** _she said looking at

Bevil, **_"But I have to confess Bevil, I had a huge crush on you when I was younger". __"You _**_**did"!** _He said amazed. Khy nodded and told him that when

she found out that he liked Amie, she was truly disappointed. _**"See Kana and she will tell you what needs to be done"?** _Khy told her old friend as she

walked up the hill with Bishop into the keep. _**"Welcome home Knight Captain"!** _Kana yelled as everyone gathered around to voice their approvals.

Casavir walked up to her and kissed her hand saying, _**"My lady Khy",**_ as he bowed. _**"Cas",**_ she said, _**"Don't do that, it's just me under this garb".**_

Casavir's eyes widened as he said, _**"Tyr be blessed, you are one of the nine"! "You're one of Nasher's nine"?** _Neeshka asked. Khy nodded seeing

Bishop Storm off, as the noise of voices grew louder with praise.

-----

Khy spoke with Master Veedle on the upgrades to the keep, which to her amazement were now complete. He suggested that a church and tower

would round out the keep and Khy agreed. _**"The tower would be wonderful",**_ she said, _**"Sir Nevalle and I were discussing a place where the nine **_

_**would reside". **_The conversation pleased the man and he sped away to begin the new buildings. Just then, Sir Nevalle arrived with news for the Knight

Captain from the King. It had been two weeks since her knighthood had taken place and she had seen the gorgeous man. Nevalle told her that the King

would be presenting her to the court of nobles' tomorrow night at the castle. _**"What does that mean"?** _She asked. Nevalle explained that Lord Nasher

would introduce her to all the nobles of Neverwinter along with a few foreign dignitaries and ambassadors. _**"It is a very large celebration and you my **_

_**lady are the center of the gala".** _Khy giggled with excitement as she asked Kana to make sure her armor would be clean and her cloak laundered.

Nevalle shook his head and said, _**"No my lady, you must be dressed in a formal gown".** _Khy looked dejected as she told him that she did not own a

dress. He responded with, _**"A well known lady of Neverwinter heard the news and sent these along with her compliments".** _A large chest was

carried into the great hall followed by a small woman. _**"This is Marita", **_Nevalle said, _**"She will assist you with the dress and your hair, be ready by **_

_**early morning so we may **__**arrive at the castle tomorrow evening".** _

-----

The gift it seems was from Ophala. Khy bathed and wrapped herself in a blanket as Marita brushed her hair. When Marita removed the gown from

the box, Khy gasped at the absolute beauty of the garment. It shimmered like liquid silver and she could feel the soft silky fabric cling to her skin as

she slipped the gown over her head. The golden bodice encased her large bosom with tendrils that cupped each breast as a hand and fingers would.

Marita pulled the lacings in the back tight, which enhanced her small waist even further and supported her massive breasts. Khy stepped into the

small delicate slippers as Marita brushed her hair to the side and bound it with golden cords. Neeshka and Elanee had been watching the

transformation with great interest and now shouted their approvals. A white velvet cape covered her shoulders as she entered the great hall to

meet with Nevalle. Ooo's and ahh's were heard from her companions when she walked into the room. Casavir took her hands in his and said,

_**"Others have said they have seen angels and I now gaze upon one myself".** _He gently kissed her cheek as Nevalle took her arm and led her to the

waiting carriage.

-----

The carriage ride turned into a free-for-all as Khy bounced from one side of the coach to the other on the rocky roads. Sir Nevalle just smiled as she

tried to maintain her composure during the difficult journey. Upon arriving, she was escorted through the great halls and overheard some of the

grand ladies whispering as she passed. She heard the words parvenu, usurper and harbinger of destruction. She made a point of remembering the

names and planned to ask Sand when she returned to the keep. She entered the elaborate banquet room and was awed by the exquisite furnishings

within. The long table was swathed in a thick covering of red velvet that draped the edges and pooled in puddles around it. Large gold colored

chairs were scattered throughout the room and were accompanied by plush footstools. Khy curtsied to the King and was introduced to a Luskan

noble named Dorien Flakmoor. Dorien took her hand and slowly turned her in a circle as he appraised her form. _**"You are very lovely my dear",** _the man

said, _**"And I hear you are a member of Lord Nasher's celebrated nine". **_Khy smiled and nodded as Lord Nasher acquainted her with a few others. They

were standing near an alcove when suddenly she felt hands caressing her buttocks. She turned and saw no one, _**"Must be nerves",** _she thought. The

women were seated at the table as Khy sat in the place indicated by the King, which was at the head of the intricate table. She received a glass of

wine from the steward and sat patiently as the men roamed about talking. Large platters of food were served with some of the people sitting down

to eat while others stood and chatted. Khy was not very hungry and remained in her chair as Lord Nasher announced that the entertainment would

soon arrive.

-----

She felt something pinching her foot and reached down to see what it could be. _**"How long have you lived in Neverwinter".**_ An older woman asked her.

She began to answer as she felt hands push up her gown and force mounds of the table fabric over her lap. _**"Not long",** _Khy replied to the lady,

_**"Almost a year".** _She sipped her wine as fingers inched up her legs and lips kissed her thighs. She gasped from the caresses as another person asked

her a question. Khy was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation, when she was approached by the King. The topic of the keep was

mentioned as she felt hands spreading her legs wide. She glanced around the room but could not see everyone from the angle in which she sat.

_**"Who could be doing this"?** _She thought. Sir Nevalle came to mind, but Nasher and Dorien left her to speak to him. She could feel a face between her

thighs as a minister of some department took her hand and rattled off statistics. She was trapped with nowhere to escape. People milled around her

shaking and kissing her hands as the face began to slowly lick the petals of her flower. She was panting now and tried to kick the invader but her

legs were held down tight. Fingers inserted themselves into her dark well of desire and began to move in and out, as the deep stirrings of passion

overtook her. _**"My lady would you care for more wine".** _Someone asked. Khy nodded as a soft moan escaped her lips. The face began to suck her

center of delight as the fingers started to fuck her faster. She could not help herself and started to grind her hips into the face and fingers. She was biting

her lips to keep from squealing as the waves of uncontrollable ecstasy shot through her. Khy crammed a linen napkin in her mouth as the hot

climax of rapture enveloped her. The muffled scream was heard by all as Lord Nasher rushed to her side to assist in her dilemma. The room was

silent as a breathless and shuddering Knight Captain shouted, **_"Have you tried the __pastries, __they will absolutely thrill your pallet"!_**

-----

She waited for the people around her to leave and then looked under the table to find no one. She stood, holding onto the table until her legs

stopped shaking, then excused herself from the room on the pretext of needing air. As she left, she saw Sir Nevalle across the room speaking with

Darien. Khy hurried outside to the empty garden and sat down on one of the stone benches. _**"My lady, are you well"?** _The voice belonged to Nevalle. He

walked over to where she sat and asked if she required anything. _**"I've had a most unusual experience",** _she said, _**"I'm not sure what to **__**do".** _She

shivered, not knowing if it was from the cool breeze or the powerful passion she had felt. Sir Nevalle draped his cloak around her and Khy smelled

something familiar. Her senses were a little wacky at the time so she did not heed her instincts. The handsome knight escorted her back inside and

Khy decided to remain standing for the rest of the evening.


	23. Chapter 23: The Great Unknown

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains sexual situations and adult language. Some small errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. All reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 23 "The great unknown"**

_**"Hello, daughter". **_Daeghun said to Khy as she was walking through the keep courtyard. _**"Atar", **_Khy said obviously surprised to see her foster-father,

_**"What are you doing here"? **_Daeghun explained that he come with important news for Elanee about the druids of her circle. The unanticipated reunion

with her father was as usual, dry and emotionless. He marked her map with the location and told her she had done well, and then walked away. Khy

had resigned herself to the fact that Daeghun would never tell her that he cared for her. Bishop tracked the elusive druids to a clearing in the Mere

where the destructive force of the encroaching shadows had driven the druids mad. Khy begged Elanee not to listen to their insane rants and finally

succeeded in persuading the elf to abandon their hold on her. A fierce battle ensued and the insane druids were killed, then Elanee freed her mentor

and to Khy's surprise, refused to leave with him. Khy was saddened at the deaths of the misguided druids and regretted losing the valuable allies

they would have made.

-----

Upon returning to the keep, Nevalle told Khy that the King had ordered the evacuation of Neverwinter_. **"This keep will be the base of operations against **_

**_the King of Shadows",_ **He said, _**"We will make our stand here"! "We will need to stockpile as many supplies as we can before the coming siege".** _

Khy said to her friends. They gathered wagons and horses, and then set off for Neverwinter and Port Llast. It was a grueling journey, but this was their

last chance to purchase provisions before the inevitable altercation with the dreaded shadow king. Port Llast was the first stop as they scattered through

the village buying everything they would need. _**"Greetings sojourner"! **_Khy heard the familiar voice of Light of Heavens and ran to her friend and

teacher. Light seized the girl and kissed her hard as she squeezed and caressed Khy's behind. Bishop and Casavir watched the extremely familiar way

the aasimar welcomed their leader and felt highly curious about what really happened behind those closed doors. Light told Khy that it was time for the

challenge and the two began to battle. After a long skirmish, Khy was victorious and Light notified the girl that they would meet again. Their second

reunion took place in Neverwinter, and again Khy won the day as the aasimar talked of their third and final altercation. Returning to the keep with

heavily loaded wagons, Khy sparred with the divine champion and eventually one. Light swore to aid the Knight Captain in her endeavors and Khy

assigned her to Kana as a sergeant.

-----

Days were spent in reinforcing the fortress, preparing the Greycloaks for the great conflict to come and in searching for allies. They would leave

tomorrow for Highcliff to seek out and "hopefully" persuade the formidable lizardmen to their cause. Khy strolled through the courtyard of the keep

scrutinizing battlements and giving never-ending pep talks to the men. The tower of the nine had been completed weeks before and she wanted to

visit her new comrades to ensure the facilities were adequate. The place seemed deserted at first glance, but then her eyes attuned to the low light

of the room and fell upon Nevalle. He was standing near the back wall checking the condition of their armor and weapons as she wandered toward

him. _**"Everything to your satisfaction"?**_ She asked him as he spun around and smiled. _**"My lady",**_ he replied, _**"I did not hear you come in".**_ They

talked of issues remaining to be completed in the fortifications and about the status of the men's training. Khy knew of Nevalle's reputation with a blade

and asked him to teach her a few of his legendary skills. Nevalle obliged, quickly tossing her a practice weapon and led her to the sparing room. His

talents with a sword were amazing as Khy attempted to parry his every move and then interject some of her own. _**"My lady",**_ he said breathless, _**"You**_

_**are quite astonishing with a blade"!** _She smiled and turned to replace the foil on the wall, then felt his weapon entangle her legs and bring her down to

the floor. _**"Do not show the opponent your back, my lady". **_He stood above her laughing as Khy swept his feet and knocked him over, then pounced

atop the shocked man with the practice sword at his throat. _**"Do not underestimate a fallen adversary, my lord".**_ She said with a smirk. **_"I shall never _**

**_take you __too lightly, my lady"._** He whispered as she looked into his soft brown eyes and felt a sudden rush of swirling emotions.

-----

She scrambled to her feet and replaced the weapon, trying all the while to stop the racing of her heart. _**"Would you care to see the rest of the facilities, **_

_**Knight Captain"?** _He asked taking her hand and leading her to the stairs up into the tower. Nevalle began to point out the guardrooms and sleeping

areas, then finally through a trap door, the main tower. She looked at the many long, thin rectangular slots that were made for the archers and then

looked down on the courtyard below. Khy could feel the heat of Nevalle's body close behind her, but he made no move to touch her. _**"Nevalle",**_ she

said softly, _**"There are no tables here to hide beneath".** _She spun around to see his cheeks redden with embarrassment and she knew her assumptions

were correct. _**"Khy",**_ he said humbly, _**"Please forgive me my brash insolence and complete disregard for your position". "I will make amends in **_

_**anyway you** __**deem". "Hmmm",**_ she began, _**"Retribution for an unjust act".** _She circled around the helpless man and then said, _**"Vengeance will be **_

_**so** **appealing, my lord** __**Nevalle". **_Khy walked to the shuttered window and opened it observing the many people clustered beneath the tower.

_**"Attention",**_ she shouted, _**"Attention everyone"!** _The inhabitants of the keep soon gathered around as Khy announced that Sir Nevalle would be giving

a short speech. She shoved the stunned man toward the opening and said, _**"Make it good".** _She then unlaced and jerked down his breeches, as

she knelt in front of the bewildered man and he began to speak to the cheering crowd.

-----

**"_Citizens",_** he said as she gripped his throbbing member and heard him yelp, _**"I would like to say that I am proud…. **_Khy nipped at the hard muscle

and then drew him into her warm mouth, letting her tongue caress the long shaft. A groan escaped his tense lips as he continued. _**"The work you have **_

**_performed_—**a moan interrupted his sentence as she began to pet and kiss the loose pouches below. She then heard the pitch of his voice change as

she stroked rapidly up and down while sucking harder. _**"In closing, keep up the good work, thank you".** _He said hurriedly closing the wooden cover

over the open window and snatched Khy to her feet. Nevalle was trembling as he drew his tormenter close and kissed her smiling lips. _**"You are **_

_**extremely **__**wicked, Knight Captain".** _He said. His breeches were still around his ankles as she asked, _**"Do you often lick and probe your comrades-in-**_

_**arms"?**_ He blanched for a moment at the implication she voiced, and then heard her whisper, _**"Would you like to fuck one of the nine, Sir Knight"?** _The

dazed look on his face brought about a giggle from Khy as she unlaced and peeled off her armor. She stood naked in front of him as he ripped off his tunic

and kicked his breeches and boots to the floor. His hands roamed her body as he kissed her feverishly. He tilted her back across his arm to gain access

to her large breasts then began to fondle them, taking a rigid nipple into his mouth. Khy moaned in sweet ecstasy when he sucked harder and

slipped his hand between her thighs. The balancing act came to an end as they both crashed to the floor and then laughed at their predicament.

-----

He then held her close as he kissed her again feeling her draw his tongue into her mouth and gently suck. A jolt of excitement raced through his

loins and he positioned her on all fours and moved behind her. The sight of her firm round buttocks and her exposed opening shot bolts of an intense

hunger throughout his bare form. Her deep pink rose and the inviting abyss attached lured him to taste her honey once more. This was Khy's first

time experiencing the act in this position and it brought back memories of the young wolves so long ago. He guided his stiff shaft into her waiting

well and began to drive feverishly into her. He plunged deeper as she felt the pleasure of new places being stroked by his rigid shaft. She backed up

meeting his thrusts with her own. Khy felt him reach around and begin to roll her erect nipples through his fingers, which caused her to gasp at the

sensation. Nevalle grabbed her hips and pounded harder as she began to moan with delight. He could not restrain himself any longer as he felt Khy

match his pace with one of her own. He rammed again and again, as his pleasure peaked to a strangled cry of sheer joy. Khy was a few seconds

behind as she too crested with a shriek of passionate desire. Nevalle slumped across her back, gasping for air as Khy dropped her head and panted,

feeling the deep waves of desire continue and then slowly flow away. He jumped to his feet and pulled the quivering girl to him, kissing her as she

returned his fervor with hers. _**"My lady",**_ he said softly,_**"I cannot tell you how much you mean to me, but"…** _Khy put her fingers to his lips and said,

_**"But **__**we have our duties to uphold".** _They had consummated the burning, flirtatious infatuation that had plagued them both, and together agreed that

for now, this was enough.

-----

On the way to Highcliff, Grobnar insisted that the group search for the elusive Wendersnaven. He had received information from two gnomes in Port

Llast as to their whereabouts and was sure they could be found. Khy humored the little man and the search turned bloody from an attack of vicious

orcs. When it was over, Grobnar discovered an invisible instrument belonging to the unseen creatures and a look of pure joy enveloped him. Khy

told him she wanted to believe in the Wendersnaven and that thrilled him even more. They continued on to Highcliff and secured the help of the

lizardmen after battling the new chief and convincing him of the greater danger to come in that of the King of Shadows. The townspeople and the

lizard folk banded together and then began their long journey to Crossroad Keep. Khelgar reminded Khy that the Ironfist clan of dwarfs would make

excellent allies. _**"Lass",** _he said, _**"We need ta meet with 'em".**_ She had the same opinion and the group then bypassed the keep to head further into the

mountains for the Ironfist stronghold.

-----

It took a week of strenuous marching to finally reach their destination, and Khelgar was heartily greeted by one of his clansmen. The leader was a

different story, as he proceeded to ignore Khy's pleas for help and to admonish Khelgar. The outcome to the unsuccessful meeting was that Khelgar

needed to prove himself to be a true Ironfist by retrieving the belt of Ironfist from the fire giants. He could then take control of the clan and

therefore command his brethren to aid in the battle. Once again, the weary crew set out on a vigorous climb, which would lead them to Mount

Galardrym. The hot and rocky terrain made for a slow ascent and her companions were irritable from the physical exertion. Khy shouted for Bishop

and then took him aside to ask why he seemed so distant to her lately.

-----

**_"I know you were with that knight",_** he said angrily, _**"How many more are you gonna fuck"!** _She tried to explain that being with Nevalle was just

animalistic lust and nothing more, but he refused to hear her. _**"Bishop",**_ she said, _**"No one will ever replace you in my heart". "What about the **_

_**paladin"? **_He asked as he circled her waist with his arms. Khy knew this day would come, but hoped it would occur much later. She already had this

complicated conversation with Casavir, but with Bishop, it would be very difficult for him to comprehend. _**"I have loved you both",**_ she said softly, _**"And **_

_**you fill me with such a feeling of desire that I cannot express the overwhelming yearning into words".** _She kissed him and felt his need for her in

his wanting lips. **_"There's an empty place inside of me",_ **she told him, _**"That only Casavir can fill". "That does not mean that I care for you any **_

_**less",** _she said with tears in her eyes, _**"It just means that I need him too". **_Bishop dropped his arms as she continued to hold him tight and cried.

_**"Please try to understand",**_ she said trying to control the flood of hot tears, _**"Please, Bishop". "I don't want to share you with anyone else"!**_ He

screamed and then stormed away. The scene had been observed by a pair of vindictive eyes as Qara smiled to herself and put her plan into action. She

told Khy that she had injured herself and would prefer to return to the keep to escape the grueling trek. Khy asked if she would be all right going by

herself to which Qara replied yes. The Knight Captain watched as the little sorceress disappeared from view back down the mountain and was somewhat

happy in her departure.

-----

The skirmishes at the fire giant outposts gave them a taste of what was to come once they infiltrated the main camp. Elanee and Zhjaeve cast

buffing spells on the members while everyone prepared their equipment and their reserve of healing potions for the major fight ahead. They were

greatly outnumbered but managed to prevail and win the day. Khy gave the belt of Ironfist to Khelgar and then praised his heroism in the defeat of

the deceitful enemy. The little man was feeling quite powerful after their victory and wanted to continue on to the dragon's lair about which the king

of the fire giants had told them. Khy was leery of taking part in another horrendous battle so soon after their exhausting bout with the giants.

Neeshka spoke up and convinced Khy that the dragon's hoard would pay for the final repairs to the keep and more needed supplies. She consented

with some reluctance as they set up camp and rested before the dangerous assault.

-----

At daybreak, they broke camp and began the long expedition deeper into the mountain. Khy had a feeling of profound apprehension as they drew

near Tholapsyx's nest. Preparation began with buffing spells and elixirs to help strengthen their bodies against the dragon's wrath. Khy took a long,

deep breath and then pushed onward to confront the evil beast. Wave after wave of attacks did not seem to harm the great wyrm, as her

companions were falling one by one. Elanee and Zhjaeve tended to the injured as the others kept up the onslaught on the undamaged and sadistic

creature. At last, their never-ending attacks against the dragon were functioning to weaken the vile monster. The enormous dragon lay bleeding, and

gasping as it shouted to it's goddess Tiamat for revenge and justice against her brutal assassins. Khy watched as the dragon breathed it's last

breath and then ran to aid her fallen friends. Casavir and Bishop lay almost side-by-side as she rushed to help the men she loved. _**"Elanee",**_ she

yelled, _**"Please heal them"! **_Casavir had been clawed by the dragon's large, sharp talons and deep gashes opened his chest. He was bleeding severely

and Khy yelled again for Elanee and Zhjaeve to come. Bishop barely moved as she realized that he had been crushed under the tremendous weight

of the gigantic beast. They were dying and no one was doing anything to help. _**"Khy",**_ Neeshka said as tears rolled down her face, _**"We don't have **_

_**anymore healing potions and all the spells have been used". "What",**_ she screamed, _**"We have more than enough potions, I saw them when we** _

_**packed"!** _Neeshka nodded and said, _**"Qara has them with her". "That fucking bitch told Elanee that she put them in her **__**pack before she left",** _

Neeshka explained, **_"But __we can't find them"._**

-----

Suddenly, an eerie black fog appeared and a dark-haired woman stepped from the mist. The woman walked over to the dead remains of the dragon

and screamed, _**"You dare to murder one of my children"! "You are a depraved and impertinent mortal to think I would not take vengeance for **_

_**my child". "Who** __**are you"? **_Khy asked the furious woman. _**"I am Tiamat",**_ she said loudly, **_"Queen and mother to all evil dragon kind"! "You _**

**_insolent creatures will pay for the __slaughter of my loyal Tholapsyx._** Khy stared at the ranting woman as she held the hands of her dying lovers. _**"A **_

_**life for a life",** _the malevolent woman said pointing toward Khy, _**"Choose"! "Choose", **_Khy, asked, _**"Choose what"? **_Tiamat told the girl that she must

select one of her companions to enter the dark portal that led to the hells. _**"You seem quite attached to these two",**_ the woman said waving her hand

toward Bishop and Casavir,_** "Select one of these, they will die soon in any case". "I will not decide between my friends"!** _Khy shouted at the dark

woman. _**"Very well",** _the goddess said, **_"A bargain for __the lives of the others". _**Tiamat presented her with a deal in which one enters the doorway and

the others would be healed. _**"One person goes through **__**the gateway and you will heal everyone".** _Khy repeated. _**"Yes",**_ the woman said, _**"You have** _

_**my pledge". **_She moved beside Casavir and looked into his blue eyes as she held his hand to her cheek. _**"I go willingly my love",** _he said weakly, _**"Do** _

_**not let this weigh heavily upon you".** _She leaned over his torn and bleeding body and kissed him as her eyes spilled tears onto her face. She inched her

way to Bishop and caressed his face before covering his lips with hers. _**"With me gone",**_ he said struggling for every breath, _**"You'll finally have a clear **_

_**path** **with the paladin". "It is time"!** _Tiamat said as Khy hovered over the ranger and cried. She stood and walked slowly toward the evil woman and

said, _**"I have chosen"!**_ She then threw herself into the dark cloud of the unknown.


	24. Chapter 24: Hell hath no fury

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are most welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 24 "Hell hath no fury"**

Khy did not hear the screams of her companions as she dove into the black void of the hells. Tiamat was true to her word and healed them all of

their life-threatening wounds as she disappeared into the black swirling smoke with a fanatical laugh. _**"We've go to do something".**_ Neeshka

screamed. _**"Know that long ago the shard-bearer accepted her death as payment for the destruction of the King of Shadows".**_ Zhjaeve stated.

_**"You** **mean ta say **__**that the wee lass knew she'd die"?** _Khelgar asked the githzerai. Zhjaeve nodded slowly to the confused and angry group. _**"We **_

_**must now carry on in her **__**absence",** _Casavir said with tears in his eyes as he looked down upon Khy's amulet in his hand, _**"The annihilation of the **_

_**King of Shadows still remains our **__**goal and we shall prevail in her name".** _The bewildered and heart-broken band of warriors gathered together for

comfort before continuing on in their Knight Captain's stead.

-----

She opened her eyes to darkness and felt the cold, rough stones beneath her body as she tried to stand. She managed to get to her knees and

slowly looked around at her surroundings. Huge stone slabs lined the sides of the path with dark shapes standing guard. Khy started down the

gloomy passageway that eventually led to a pair of massive iron gates. A placard above the metal doors read, **"AVERNUS".** _**"Avernus",**_ she thought,

_**"Brother Merring had taught her lore on the nine hells, and this she knew to be the first of the nine".** _She looked down at her closed hand and

opened it to find Casavir's ring still there. She had taken it from his finger along with Bishop's blade before leaving her world of Toril. She ripped a few

laces from her armor and used them to hang the precious memento around her neck. Bishop's dagger fit snuggly in the sheath on her boot and she gently

caressed the hilt, she then put her hands on the gates and pushed. The sky was of a reddish hue, fires singed everything in sight and the place

smelled of sulfur and burning flesh. The smoke and soot in the atmosphere caused her to cough as she held the edge of her cloak across her nose

and mouth. It was an arid and desolate place with the cries of pain and despair filling the bitter air. Khy ducked and rolled as a great fireball sped

past her and exploded near the gates. Then she heard the clashing of metal and great shouting coming from over the rock face ahead. She climbed

the rock-strewn and boulder filled slope and finally emerged to a vantage point where she could see the heart of the sound. A great encounter was

taking place between devil's and demons and the battlefield was covered in blood and dismembered bodies. Khy was close enough to make out

horned devils, Erinyes, pit fiends and succubi among the warriors in the conflict. She recalled that this must be the epic _"Blood Wars"_ she had heard

about and thought never to see. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth as a physically powerful arm restrained her and dragged her backwards away

from scene.

-----

A dark cave enveloped her as the grip on her loosened and she spun around to see a hooded figure in a long dark cloak. She pulled her blades and

prepared herself for whatever would come next from the assailant. _**"What are you planning to do with those"?** _The shady form said. _**"What do you **_

_**think,** __**you scum sucking bastard"!** _Khy shouted as she crouched, waiting to attack. A hearty laugh echoed through the cavern as a hand partially pulled

back the black hood to reveal a dazzling pair of blue eyes. _**"Don't worry",**_ he said, _**"I'm not going to hurt you".**_ She relaxed a bit and put her weapons

away as she asked, _**"Who are you"? **__**"Just a traveler",** _he said, _**"Trying to find my way out of here".**_ He handed her a flask of water and Khy asked

him if he could get more before she drank. He looked at the young girl and wanted to know why she would ask about a water source. _**"I would not **_

_**accept if** **it **__**were your last".** _She said. The man looked surprised at her statement and asked what she was doing in Avernus. Khy told the man what

happened and how she was sent to the hells for killing a dragon. _**"Tiamat",**_ he said shaking his head, _**"Is a malevolent, malicious bitch and you are **_

_**very lucky she did **__**not destroy you".** _She nodded and asked him why he tore her away from the outskirts of the raging battle outside. _**"The beasts of **_

_**Avernus obtain great **__**pleasure in turning the righteous to evil no matter how long it takes".** _He told her. _**"What makes you think I am righteous"?** _

She asked him. _**"Well",**_ he replied, _"**One indication is that you have an aura of goodness around you and the other is you make me feel kind of **_

_**odd".** _Khy snatched the hood from his head to unveil flaming red hair and a small pair of horns. _**"You're a tiefling"!**_ She shouted.

-----

_**"Valen Shadowbreath at your service".**_ He said smiling and trying to hide his dread of her coming reaction. She could see Neeshka somewhat in his

face, except for his gorgeous blue eyes and felt instantly at ease with him. _**"I'm Khy",**_ she said smiling while holding out her hand, _**"I am very pleased** _

_**to meet you Valen".**_ He clasped her hand and asked shyly, _**"Tieflings don't trouble you"?**_ Khy shook her head as told him about her companions and

her very best friend and sister, Neeshka. Valen watched her as she spoke of her love for the tiefling girl and the others with whom she journeyed. He

knew that she truly cared for one of his kind and held no preconceived discriminations toward anyone. The two sat against the stone wall of the

cave and talked for hours learning a great deal about one another. Khy was exhausted from her ordeal and fell asleep with her head sliding over to

Valen's shoulder. He covered the sleeping girl with his cloak as he tried to come up with a way to get out of the hells. He knew he could not control

the damnable infernal taint of his much longer, and would soon succumb to the call of the blood wars. Khy moaned softly in her sleep as Valen

looked down upon her peaceful face and admired her innocent beauty. His mind wandered back to _Callee Riversmithe_, the woman he adventured

with and soon grew to love. He remembered her face as she told him that she could not love him, but still needed his help. He had remained by her

side and aided in her fight against Mephistopheles. When the battle was over, she asked him to stay in Waterdeep and accompany her on the many

other exploits to come. He had stayed, for awhile, but realized she would never return what he felt for her. He left a few weeks ago intending to

return to his home, however, his path to Sigil had unfortunately led him here. He put his arms around Khy and held her close while resting his head

on hers and then closed his eyes.

-----

_**"Were over halfway there"!**_ Valen shouted to Khy as she followed him through the rock-strewn terrain. Together they had devised a plan to escape the

hells and had been traveling for weeks toward the lair of the formidable Tiamat. The sounds of battle surrounded them as Khy watched Valen for

any signs of the black taint emerging and overtaking his mind. He had told her about himself and she knew he was in danger the longer he stayed on

this plane of the hells. Tiamat's fortress contained the only portal that would lead to the second level. There were several doorways on Dis, and

they might be able to bypass Minauros and Phlegethos to arrive on Stygia. Ammon had bartered with the ruler of that domain, Levistus, and had

acquired the services of Mephasm. If Khy could appeal to Mephasm, maybe he would help them escape. It was a long shot, but this could be their

only hope to get away. Valen noticed that Khy had been very quiet as they sat around the campfire that evening. _**"What's wrong",**_ he asked while

putting his arms about her, _**"Is there something I can do"?**_ She shook her head slowly and said, _**"I've been here two months and I may not have a **_

_**home to **__**go back to".** **"The King of Shadows was on the verge of attacking when I left, it may be too late". "Khy",**_ he said, _**"Time works differently**_

_**here". "Sometimes a few **__**hours will equal weeks on Toril, or the exact opposite will occur". "One never knows".**_ He said as she began to smile at

him. _**"My lady",**_ he said looking serious, _**"I would like you to do something for me". "Anything".**_ She said. **_"If I can not hold out against the taint, I _**

**_want you to take a blade to my throat". __"What",_** she screamed, _**"Are you insane"! "I can't go back to that way of life",** _he begged, _**"Promise me **_

_**you won't let that happen".**_ Khy could no longer see his face through the haze of tears in her eyes. _**"I can't",**_ she said as the tears flowed freely, **_"I _**

**_care about you". __"If you care for me",_** he said, _**"You will not** __**let my soul be trapped forever in mindless battle".**_ He pleaded with her for hours until

she finally agreed to the difficult task. She had been using little tricks to divert his attention and would have him concentrate on menial duties to keep his

mind focused. She had watched him for weeks, fidget and pace constantly trying to overcome the inevitable. She then closed her eyes and tried to forget

the promise she made to her friend as she slowly drifted off.

-----

They had camped a few days away from Tiamat's stronghold, when Khy was awakened by the sounds of battle and growling. She looked around for

Valen and spotted him at the back of the cave, facing the wall and shaking. Deep cries ripped from his body and when she touched him, he turned

staring at her with blazing red eyes. His hands shook violently as he grabbed her shoulders and said, _**"Do it now"!**_ Khy reached for her blade and told

him to close his eyes. _**"Hurry".**_ He said leaning against the rocky surface in preparation for death. The agony of the choice she now must make

created a different option in her mind. She held his face and--- kissed him. Valen's eyes flew open as she kissed him once more while pressing her

body into his, grinding her hips. Valen pulled her close and crushed her lips with his as his hands roamed frantically along her body. She unlaced and

tore off her armor, then stood naked in front of him as she pulled off his clothes. He jerked her toward him and began to cover her face and neck

with kisses as Khy whispered, _**"Use me Valen".** **"Forget everything else and just fuck me".** _He shoved her down on top of the discarded garments and

covered her with his body. He kissed her hard, his tongue seeking hers as she drew his further into her mouth and gently sucked. He moaned when

she ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass, digging her nails into his flesh. His mouth covered her breast and sucked an erect nipple as his

hand kept pace on the other. She began to pant as Valen traveled down her anxious form, kissing and nibbling as he moved lower. He bent her

knees, and then spread her like opening a book, as he tasted and licked her hidden flower with his incredibly agile tongue. His mouth caressed her as no

one had before as she began to be carried over the deep waves of electricity flooding her being. She screamed his name and flailed about incoherently as

he continued to lick and suck the center of her blossom. It was a never-ending cascade of pleasure as she peaked again and again barely conscious of her

surroundings. She felt his tail rub against her hard nipples as she pulled the appendage to her mouth and gently sucked the tuft of skin on the end. A

loud howl burst from his mouth as he mounted her and then rammed his rigid shaft into her trembling tunnel of need. His thrusting became more

frenzied as he pounded and drove himself into her repeatedly. Sweat dripped from his face and the drops landed on her chest as she yelled, _**"Yes, **_

_**Valen, yes".** _He quickened his pace and groaned loudly as he rode the crest of intense passion to its completion and as Khy screamed and shuddered

with pleasure once more. Valen collapsed into her waiting arms as she held him feeling the spasms of desire rack her body. She lowered her legs

and embraced him tightly whispering, _**"I guess this was better than having your throat cut".** _She felt his body shake as he laughed softly and then

looked into her golden eyes. _**"You are quite extraordinary my lady".** _He said kissing her tenderly.

-----

They arrived at Tiamat's fortress and needed to cross the river of maggots surrounding it. Valen ingeniously tied together shields from an

abandoned battle field to make a raft as they climbed aboard and paddled across with halberds as oars. They quietly entered the building; as Valen

located the portal in the cave of greed. The place was cursed to urge all who pass within its walls to desire the gold it held. They ran for the portal trying

not to look upon the opulent treasure as Valen grabbed something. Khy pulled him toward the door as he smiled and held up the portal key. She

kissed his smiling face and he firmly inserted the key. Another barren wasteland awaited them on the other side. The wind blew a little luck in their

direction as another door lay ahead. _**"A kiss for luck".**_ Valen said as he took her in his arms and covered her mouth with his. Khy melted into him and

almost wished he would stay with her. She knew he longed to find his own place in the many worlds he traveled, but she considered it just the

same. It took days to find the right door, but eventually they did. The cold and ice, the many lightning storms, and the murky ocean showed them

they had arrived in Stygia. Khy felt strange as they walked into the bleak and wicked city. _**"Valen",**_ she said, _**"I hear voices inside my head". "That's **_

_**Levistus",** _he said pointing to the river, _**"He's imprisoned in that ice floe and gives orders through telepathy".** _She desperately tried to locate

Mephasm, but her efforts proved ineffective. _**"Don't give up".** _Valen told her, holding her close. He cared deeply for her and found that she had helped

him forget his passionate devotion to Callee. He felt free of the shackles of an unrequited love and in that freedom he could at last live. _**"Khy"?**_ A voice

said. She turned to see Mephasm in all his splendor standing there. _**"Mephasm"!**_ She squealed and threw her arms around the astounded man. Khy

explained her dilemma and asked him for help. _**"I know you expect something in return",**_ she said, _**"I will give you what I can".** _The devil thought for

a moment and said, _**"Little Neeshka"! "No",** _she shouted, _**"I will not bargain for my friends, especially not her". "That's how I ended up in the **_

_**hells",** _Khy told him, _**"Because I **__**would not sacrifice my companions". "You feel that strongly for her"?** _He asked. She nodded and told him she was

her sister, the only family she had. Mephasm smiled and agreed to aid them. He led the two to a shining door and said farewell as Valen took her hand

and stepped through.

-----

_**"Sigil",**_ Valen said, _**"The place of my birth".**_ The city bustled with people of all origins and races. He picked her up and began to swing her around,

laughing and kissing her. Khy felt his enthusiasm as they walked through the crowded and dirty streets. Valen handed a few coins to a merchant

then ran up the steps in the nearby building dragging her along. He opened the door to a large room and dove onto the bed with his tail wrapping

around his leg. He pulled her close and said, _**"Once more before you go".**_ She looked puzzled as he explained that he knew of a portal that would send

her to Daggerford, and from there she could get home. _**"Come with me".** _She asked him as she removed her clothing and crawled next to him. Valen

stripped off his armor and boots and said _**"Not now, but soon".**_ He began to kiss her and nip at her neck as she felt chills wrinkle her skin. _**"Not this **_

_**way",**_ she said rolling him to his back, _**"Something special for our last time".**_ He watched with curiosity as she began to caress his manhood and cover

him with her mouth. Khy heard him moan as she stroked and sucked until he began to move into her. She straddled him, guiding his engorged shaft

to her seeking cavity of delight. She pierced herself upon him, grinding and gyrating her hips while watching him close his eyes and groan with

enjoyment. She leaned forward and heaved him up to a sitting position and curved her legs around his back. She kissed him deeply as her inner

muscles enveloped him, then tightened and relaxed repeatedly. Valen drew a stiff nipple into his mouth and sucked hard as she continued the pace

of undulation. Khy felt his tail wrap around her waist as the tip softly rubbed against her inner bud of desire. She began to quicken the rippling as

she heard him gasp for breath and moan softly. His tail stroked her faster and she felt the tide of pleasure begin to overtake her. Valen felt the heat

of her body and looked into her face as his powerful release exploded into her. She was panting faster as her intense pleasure crested and burst

sending waves of sensation within her. He sensed the warmth and love of her aura penetrate his soul when she climaxed and it created a unique,

enduring mark upon his heart. She jerked from the continual surges of tingles until her body slowly calmed. _**"I'll find you someday".**_ He told her,

knowing that the gift she gave to him could never be replaced.

-----

It had been two weeks since she kissed Valen goodbye and stepped into the portal. The gold he had given her help to buy supplies and a fast horse.

She could not be sure how long she had been away, but she prayed that her friends were still alive. She rode hard, knowing that she would reach

the keep the next day and her questions would be answered.


	25. Chapter 25: Fruition

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains sexual situations, adult language, violence and rape. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 25 "Fruition"**

The clippity-clop of horse's hooves echoed down the cobblestone road, which wound its way through the farmlands of Crossroad Keep. Khy could

see farmers working the fields, children playing and a Greycloakpatrol marched by. This gave her hope that the conflict had not yet begun. She

dismounted at the gates as a sentry asked what business she had at the keep. _**"They don't know me",** _she thought, _**"Either I look very different or **_

_**more** __**time has passed than I presumed". "I would like to see the commander of this keep".** _She told the man_. **"The Knight Captain is away, but **_

_**Lieutenant Kana is **__**available".** _He said. Khy walked through the courtyard and up the path to the main doors of the keep. _**"Knight Captain,** _Kana

shouted, _**"You've returned **__**early". "Early"?** _Khy asked_. **"Yes",** _Kana replied, _**"You estimated seven or eight weeks to complete the search for allies, **_

_**and it's been less than six". "Six **__**weeks",** _she thought, _**"I was in the hells for only a couple of weeks". "I'm back before the others have arrived"! **_

_**"Is there something wrong, my lady"? **_Kana asked. _**"It's a long story Kana",**_Khy said, _**"I'll tell you about it if you will have someone prepare a **_

_**bath for** **me".** _Kana saluted and rushed away to carry out her commander's wishes. _**"I'll be damned",**_ she thought, _**"Valen was right, one never **_

_**knows".** _

-----

The crestfallen and trail worn group plodded into the great hall four days later. Khy had cautioned Kana not to tell them of her arrival. She knew it

would be cruel, but she was curious about how they were taking her loss. Casavir announced to Kana the disheartening news and asked her to

gather the sergeants for orders. _**"Who put you in charge"!**_ Bishop shouted at the paladin. _**"Bishop",** _Casavir said sternly, _**"We must complete this **_

_**campaign in her name"! "We honor her with our strength to carry on". "The paladin's right lad",** _Khelgar said to the ranger, _**"The lass would want** _

_**it".** _Neeshka sat crying in the corner as Elanee try to comfort her and Zhjaeve said, _**"Know that this task will be far more difficult without the shard-**_

_**bearer".** _Ammontalked of returning to the ruins to see if he could receive the blessings Khy had been given, while Sand spoke about finding the Tome of

Ilkazar and with Aldanon's help, they might find a way of finding her. Grobnar strummed softly on his lute and said nothing as he quietly composed a great

song of tribute to his friend. Khy had been caught off guard with the party's sudden appearance and was hiding in the west wing, dressed only in her

sleeping tunic. She had been checking calculations in the war room when she heard the noise of the returning champions. _**"I say we drag that bitch** _

_**Qara out here and take turns kicking the shit out of her"!** _Neeshka screamed. _**"It was not her fault",** _Elanee said, _**"We found the pack of healing **_

_**potions at our **__**first campsite as we returned down the mountain". "I still think she planned it somehow".** _Neeshka replied. _**"Neeshka may be **_

_**right",** _Khy thought, **_"I'll have to __keep an eye on that one". _**The din of voices grew louder and she could not bear to let her companions suffer any

longer. Khy inched her way into the room as complete silence greeted her along with her friends' open mouths and statue-like appearance. _**"Miss me"?**_

She asked.

-----

The rush of bodies assaulted her with hugs and kisses as Casavir lifted her into his arms and kissed her spinning her around flashing her naked

behind for all to see. He put her down and then she hugged and kissed everyone in turn, even Ammon Jerro. _**"Get cleaned up and meet me back here", **_

Khy told them all, _**"I will then tell you all about my great adventure into the nine hells of Baator".** _The group shuffled off to their rooms leaving Bishop

remaining behind, then the surly ranger embraced the woman he loved. _**"I thought you were lost to me".** _He said holding her tight. He gently kissed

her as Khy felt the deep yearning from inside him. The kiss became frenzied as his hands traveled along her body, seeking bare skin. He jerked up

her tunic and cupped her bare behind as she protested by saying, _**"Not now Bishop".** _She tried to remove his roving hands and push him away, but he

grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the corridor. He shoved her into the war room and bolted the door. Sliding the maps and books to the

floor, he ripped off her clothes and forced her on top of the large table. He began to undress as she pleaded for him to wait until later that night. The

thoughts running through his head justified his actions as he spread her legs and thrust callously into her deep well. Khy lay there and realized that

she was just an instrument he was using to relieve his pent up emotion and nothing more. He rammed over and over feeling her warmth enfold him.

He looked down on her beautiful face surrounded by a cloud of silvery hair that shimmered like a halo. He wanted her; he needed her and he

needed the blazing heat of her fiery soul to burn the darkness from him, to cleanse and release his heart of the evil he could not escape. He groaned

loudly, feeling the powerful flare of passion erupt and explode into her as he plunged faster draining himself of his constrained desire. He crumpled

and fell down upon her as she held him hearing his profound gasps for air. He said nothing as he redressed and tossed her the garment she had

worn. Bishop slipped his hand around her neck and pulled toward him as he covered her lips with his and fiercely kissed her. He then walked away,

leaving her alone.

-----

Everyone listened intently as Khy unveiled the details of her journey through the hells and of her miraculous escape. She casually left out the finer

points of her relationship with Valen, as she continued the story with it ending at the keep. Neeshka winked at her as she spoke of Valen and she

tried not to let anything slip out that would tempt the little tiefling to ask questions. The evening ended and everyone retired, wishing her a

goodnight as they all left. Casavir scooped her into his arms, marched to her quarters, and tossed her onto the bed. _**"I am very pleased to have you** _

_**home my lady and tonight you will know that pleasure".** _He whispered as he closed the door and bolted the lock.

-----

The coffers were full thanks to Tholapsyx's hoard and the keep was fortified to the best of Master Veedle's ability. Alliances had been made,

supplies were stocked and the Greycloaks were trained better than Lord Nasher's. Kana had given them the location of a Shadow Reaver camp and

with Guyven's help, they had prevailed. Khy met with Sydney Natalie under the pretext of acquiring information, but she, Qara and Zhjaeve were

ambushed by Luskan assassins along with magical beings conjured by Sydney. Khy came away with a new sergeant and the scroll of true names,

that rendered the Reavers susceptible to death. Ammon and Zhjaeve both carried the names as a backup as Ammon told the Knight Captain of a

dragon named Nolaloth who could aid them in reassembling the sword of gith. Khy was not very eager to face more dragons after their last

encounter, but things went well. On Nolaloth's advice, they returned to the ruins of Arvahn, entered the song portal and then arrived in shadow

West Harbor. Zhjaeve coached Khy through the difficult meditation of reuniting the shards into the shimmering sword of gith. She held the

magnificent blade in her hands and felt the power radiate throughout her body. An attack of shadow Reavers cut the ceremony short as Khy put the

sword to use as Zhjaeve chanted the Reavers true names. Another victory was had as the group returned to the keep for further preparations.

-----

Another surprise! Ammon was missing and Bishop tracked him to Shandra's farm. Koroboros, the powerful devil had Ammon cornered with other

evil creatures aiding him in the wizard's destruction. Khy and the others attacked the evil beings, annihilating the malevolent beasts. She asked

Ammon what in the hells he was doing leaving the keep alone, which he told her of a powerful weapon hidden there at the farmhouse. An argument

ensued with Ammon blaming Khy for Shandra's death and she accusing him. The Knight Captain relented and told the wizard about his

granddaughter. Upon hearing how much Khy cared for his kin and of Shandra's kindness, Ammon asked for Shandra's forgiveness and was shown,

by a golden light, her locket. Everything seemed to be falling into place as Khy reported to Nevalle the status of the keep and the allies they had

acquired. A messenger arrived with news that Callum, not far from the keep, battled the enemy and needed help. They left immediately for the

skirmish, but they reached the destination too late to save him. The outcome of the terrible siege led to obtaining the coveted Tome of Ilkazar that

Aldanon could use in finding the King of Shadows.

-----

There had been no time for Casavir and Bishop in the last few weeks. Khy thought constantly of them both, watching each as they fought in the many

challenges forced upon them. Casavir was always there with a smile and open arms to hold her and soothe away the many hardships that afflicted

her mind. He loved her and told her often of his deep devotion as he appeased her yearning body with his. She could picture a happy fulfilling life

with the handsome and charismatic paladin. Every time he touched her, she felt closer to him and sensed an immeasurable peace inside her heart.

However, Bishop seemed to need her more than Cas. Bishop carried a wretched blackness upon his soul and when she held him, she could sense the

lonely child within him that would plead for love and receive only torment and pain. She could see the demons he fought behind his honey-colored

eyes and her heart would cry out for his, wanting to shield him from his past. His frantic love would sometimes frighten her as he unleashed the

savagery of the beast inside him when he drove his body into hers. Life with him would never be safe and secure as it would be with Casavir. With

Bishop, there could only be a spiraling existence of unrestrained, irresistible passion consuming her until she withered away. Khy sighed with relief

about the decision she had finally made.

-----

_**"Khy",**_ Bishop said, _**"I need to see you tonight".** _She nodded and told him she had something extremely important to tell him too. He gave her that half

smile of his and cocked his brow as he wandered off through the courtyard. An urgent message summoned her to the war room. She walked in to

see all of her companions waiting as Kana informed them of the encroaching undead at the bridges below the keep. They met the foes head on and

destroyed as many as they could. The situation looked bleak as Daeghun appeared with reinforcements and helped to complete the mission. The

bridges were destroyed, giving the keep some measure of relief until the morning. Khy walked back to the keep as Casavir took her aside and asked

to speak with her. He led her up to the battlements and embraced her telling her how much he loved her and with Tyr's help, they would win the

day. _**"Do you really think Tyr cares if we triumph my lady"?** _Casavir said sadly. _**"What do you mean"?** _Khy asked him. _**"Sometimes I feel as though**_

_**we** **are **__**alone in our struggles".** _He told her. _**"Oh Gods",** _Khy thought, _**"My paladin is doubting his god".** _She shivered and told Cas to come to her

room and talk out of the brisk wind. He nodded, circling her waist with his arm and headed for her room. Amber eyes watched the two with anger and

profound anguish as he said to himself, _**"That fucking bitch"!** **"She knew I was waiting for her and she goes off with that bastard". "I'll teach that **_

**_fucking whore a lesson she won't ever forget". "Love is for fucking cock-suckers after all"! _**He said out loud as he hung his head with the thought

of her devastating rejection.

-----

Khy had been speaking with Casavir for hours. Finally, she said, _**"Casavir, your faith in Tyr makes you who you are"! "Without him",**_ she said, _**"You** _

_**would **__**not be the man I care so much about". "Here",** _she said pulling incense from his boot and shoving it into his hand, _**"Tyr awaits you".**_ He looked

up into her shining eyes, then took her in his arms and kissed her. _**"You are right my love",**_ he said softly,_**"I need to hear Tyr in my heart". "I shall **_

_**return** **soon".** _He left as Khy pulled off her clothes and slipped into a light chemise then tiptoed to Bishop's room. Karnwyr lay outside the door and she

knelt to scratch behind his ears. She tapped lightly on the wooden entrance as Bishop opened up and pulled her inside.

-----

Khy put her arms around his neck and kissed him as she was eager to tell him that she would only be with him. She had chosen the dark ranger to love

and cherish for the rest of her life. **_"Why did __you go with him"?_ **Bishop asked her. _**"Why"?**_ She started to explain when she felt a slap across her face.

**_"Bishop, what _. . .** He slapped her again and she tasted blood from the cut on her lip. _**"You made a fool of me you fucking cunt"!**_ He yelled as he

grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall. The impact of the blow to her head dazed her for a moment, as she tried to understand what was

happening. _**"STOP"!**_ She shouted, attempting to reach the door. Bishop once again snatched her hair and yanked her back, roughly bruising her mouth

with his. He shredded the chemise she wore and tossed the pieces in the corner. She did not recognize the snarling man in front of her as she dodged his

grasp and ran for the exit. She felt his boot on her back as he kicked her to the floor. _**"Please Bishop"!** _She said hysterically. He did not hear her pleas as

he jerked her up, and began to ravenously suck her nipples. She yelped as he bit the soft flesh of her breast and then pushed her down on the bed. He

began to unlace his breeches as Khy attempted to scramble away. He caught her arms and pinned them behind her as he pushed her face into the

blankets. He had her wrists gripped together with one hand as he lifted her bottom up into the air and wedged her knees against the frame of the bed.

She struggled for breath as he held her immobile, pressing her wrists down on her upper back and then forced her legs apart.

-----

She lay there gasping, face buried in the mattress, buttocks in the air and her legs painfully spread. Bishop ruthlessly rammed his rigid shaft into her

causing Khy to whimper from the stinging pain. He raped her with vicious hatred wanting her to feel the pain and degradation he felt when she left with

the paladin. He slowly stopped and yelled, _**"Can you hear me bitch"! "I took your virginity once, and I'm taking it again".** _He spat on Khy's behind

and she felt the warm liquid run between her cheeks. Her arms were numb from the position he had her trapped in, and she did not realize he had

released her wrists as her hands flopped to her sides. He put his hands on her ass and spread her cheeks, and then he forced his swollen cock into the

small opening above her tunnel of passion. The muffled scream escaped her lips as Bishop thrust harder and groaned from the excitement of fucking her

untried opening. He didn't know that Lorne had already stolen the virginity of her ass, as he plowed deeper into her with every frenzied stroke. The

horror of Lorne's vile torture haunted her mind as she tearfully realized that Bishop wanted to purposely harm her. She begged him to stop, but he

ignored her pitiful cries. He plunged faster, raking the delicate skin of her soft mounds with his nails, leaving torn flesh behind. The intense feeling of his

desire peaked and then overwhelmingly burst into her. He thrust a few more times, then pulled out slapping her behind as he washed the remainder of

her from his spent shaft. Khy did not move as she cried great heaving sobs of anguish and bewilderment. Bishop started laughing at the mighty Knight

Captain with her naked and protruding ass in the hilarious position of submission.

-----

Suddenly he stopped laughing, and the clarity of what he had done broke through the cloud of contemptuous wrath he felt. _**"Oh no",**_ he thought, _**"What **_

_**have I done"!** _The humiliation and hurt she now endured had been caused by him. He had been insanely enraged with her and the thought that she had

tossed him away in favor of the paladin, who openly admitted his love for her. His misguided imagination caused his mind to seek revenge on the one

person he truly loved. She pushed herself up and slowly got to her feet. Grabbing her tattered clothes and clutching them to her chest, she shuffled

painfully toward the door. She limped past Bishop and stopped, laying her hand on his chest over his heart and said, _**"It could have been wonderful".** _

Khy continued on to the door as her shaking hand reached out for the latch. Suddenly, arms encircled her waist as Bishop, on his knees, buried his head

into the small of her back. _**"Please don't leave".**_ He whispered holding her tight. For a brief moment, she wanted to take him in her arms and tell him

everything would be all right, that she would forgive him for the torment of her mind and body. However, the pain and shame of his actions flashed before

her and the thought of Lorne returned to her mind. _**"Please Khy".** _He said again, as she answered him with, _**"It's too late".**_ His arms dropped as she left,

closing the door behind her.


	26. Chapter 26: Farewell my lovely

The OC and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This is the final chapter to the OC. I have decided to continue the story in "Memoirs of an Outsider II". This story will carry on through MOTB. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Some adult language. As always reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER**

**Chapter: 26 "Farewell, my lovely"**

Khy walked toward her quarters, hobbling slightly from the vicious attack she had just endured. She carefully opened the door to see Casavir sleeping

soundly as she quietly crept to the back of the room. She scrubbed herself ruthlessly, trying to remove all signs of the encounter from her violated

body. The marks on her breast were still bleeding from the ranger's brutal bite and the bruises were turning a deep purple as she desperately

searched for a healing potion. Khy knew if Cas saw her in this condition, he would kill Bishop. _**"It wasn't him",**_ she thought, _**"It was someone else, it **_

_**had **__**to be".** _Over and over in her mind, she told herself that Bishop would never hurt her; someone or some thing must have made him do those things to

her. She could not accept the harsh realism of his absolute pleasure in her pain and anguish. The way he laughed and sought to mortify her sense of

worth with his abuse of not only her body, but of her mind could not have been the Bishop she loved. She crawled into bed, next to the paladin and

began to softly cry. The reality of the rape began to slowly fade with Casavir's warm form pressed against hers. His arms enveloped her with

protection and love as he whispered, _**"Why are you crying my love"?** _Khy said nothing, afraid to speak in case he should suspect something by her

quivering voice. Casavir assumed she was upset and tired, that the tears were a release of tension as he held her tighter and tried to calm her fears. She

could not get the devistating scene of Bishop's attack out of her weary mind. Everyone had attempted to warn her that he would eventually hurt her, but

she would not listen. She wanted to love the lonely ranger and show him another way to live his life, through the strength of integrity. She had felt a

sense of goodness, hidden down deep within his angry soul. With her help, she thought she could actually turn him from the path of evil. _**"How could I**_

_**have been so very mistaken about him".**_ She thought. A knock on the door startled her as the Greycloak messenger told her she was urgently needed

in the war room. She and Casavir dressed quickly then rushed down the corridor to see Kana.

-----

Khy looked in on the King who had been critically wounded and brought to the keep to recover. The healers told her he would recuperate, which

eased her mind as she walked into the crowded room. Everyone was present as Kana relayed the news of enemy siege towers approaching the

battlements. Assignments were given, and the group headed out into the night to face the unknown assailants. Khy checked her weapons, as she

moved along with the flow of people exiting the room, then she felt someone grab her arm and hold her back. **_"I want to talk to you"!_ **Bishop said

heatedly. Before she could think, a barrage of words escaped her lips to attack him. _**"Take your fucking hands off my arm and get out of my way, **_

_**you…** __**you… **_Khy could not finish speaking. Scenes played through her head of the repulsive way he beat and forced himself into her as he laughed while

she wept. _**"Do**_ **_not ever come near me again"! _**Khy shouted as she jerked her arm from his grasp and ran out toward the battlements. He had wanted

to explain what happened and to beg her forgiveness, but the vile contempt in her voice only fueled his self-loathing. He had destroyed the only good

thing in his life with rash jealousy and unfounded suspicion. Bishop realized there would be no turning back from the detestable course of his life, now

firmly planted in his soul. He could not live without her, could not survive the demons haunting him if she were not by his side. He planned his next move

and hoped that it would ultimately guarantee the path of his complete destruction and slaughter.

-----

They managed to hold the keep against the torrent of evil threatening to flood into and over take their home. Everyone set up defensible positions

as Khy helped to barricade the courtyard to secure the main gate. _**"Lower the outer curtain"!** _Khy shouted. _**"Don't bother Captain",**_ Bishop yelled, _**"The** _

_**gates were much easier to sabotage than I thought". "Bishop",** _she screamed, _**"What have you done"! "I'm always on the winning side",**_ he

laughed, _**"Just a **__**little assurance of victory".** _Khy watched the man flee into the midst of the dark armies that were now closing in on the crippled

stronghold. The sun did not deter the evil forms sweeping into the square where she and her remaining forces gathered to protect the keep. The

tremendous rush of undead threatened to overwhelm them as Ammon and Zhjaeve chanted the true name of Black Garius. The Githzerai was attacked,

but the wizard finished the words as Garius fled with his followers not far behind. _**"We will not prevail a second time".** _Kana stated. Khy agreed and

hurried into the fortress to find Aldanon. _**"Prepare yourselves",**_ the old sage told her, _**"I have found a way to get you all to the King of Shadows **_

_**realm.** _Khy looked about the keep and at her friends as they organized their equipment for the final confrontation. _**"This is it",**_ she thought, _**"The last **_

_**chance to **__**defeat the malevolent **__**power seeking to destroy all she loved".** _They all gathered as Aldanon used the _Tome of Ilkazar_ to transport the

group into the core of evil. The thought of Bishop disturbed her as the mass of dark energy engulfed them.

-----

They arrived at a murky, foreboding gauntlet of terror that threatened to consume the group and their unwavering courage. The darkness enveloped

them as a shroud of death, hindered the very air they breathed. _**"Is everyone all right"?** _Khy asked. _**"Neeshka's missing"!** _Khelgar shouted. **_"The imp_**

**_just __disappeared into the black mist". "We've got to find her", _**Khy yelled, _**"She may be hurt"! "We will my lady".** _Casavir's soothing tone said as

she drew strength from his powerful, loving voice. _**"Let's do this"!**_ She shouted as the party made their way through the maze of challenges further

ahead. Room after room of assassins lay in wait for the weary heroes as Khy used the knowledge that Neeshka had taught her to pick locks and disable

the many traps on each door they entered. Black swirling clouds appeared as matter shifters moving them from one area to the next. Finally, they

emerged into the last guarded passageway that led to the King of Shadows chamber. Three Shadow Reavers safeguarded the path as she and the

others attacked while Ammon and Zhjaeve recited their true names. _**"We made it"!** _Elanee whispered as she healed the many wounds received by

the valiant group. Khy sensed the fear-provoking situation that lay behind the door, their final obstacle to the conclusion of the crucial crusade. An eerie

calm swept through her as she looked around at the many faces of her loyal friends. Many trials had waylaid them during their travels; however, these

people had truly persevered where others would have fallen. Her friends, her companions, her loved ones that made up an alliance of few that would fulfill

the hope of many. She watched as they checked armor, weapons and spells; preparing for the greatest battle of their lives---together. Khy knew this

would be her last chance to speak with them and so took the chance to reveal her heart.

-----

Khy told her comrades of the respect and admiration she had for them, that they were the true champions of Neverwinter. She talked with each one and

expressed the love and gratifying kinship she experienced at having met them. She hugged Ammon and told him that he was an honorable man and to

not let the past rule his future. The rigid wizard actually returned her embrace as she then faced the last member of the little band. **_"My lady, __this is not _**

**_necessary". _**Casavir said. Khy looked into his crystal blue eyes once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips. _**"Cas",**_ she

said, _**"You mean more to me than meager words can express", "And if there were time I would let my body show you what I feel".** _He crushed

the woman he loved to his chest and held her with the fervor and passion of his heart. Khy ached to tell him that she loved him and felt sure she would be

forgiven this one small untruth, But was it really a lie. Before she could speak, Casavir pulled her to his lips and kissed her with a fierce need that could

not be quenched. The passionate kiss became one of grief and dread at the thought of losing her. His tongue desperately sought out the dark recesses of

her mouth as his hands caressed the length of her body. Khy felt her pulse quicken and the familiar stirrings race up her spine as she considered ripping

off his armor and fucking him, even in the presence of the surrounding audience. Casavir had the same thought as he stroked her breasts and squeezed

her firm buttocks. **_"My __dear girl",_** Sand said, _**"Would you like us to turn around".**_ Laughter broke the extreme seriousness of the situation as she

kissed her magnificent paladin once again, and then prepared for the bitter reality ahead.

-----

They cautiously entered the enormous room and heard muffled whimpering coming from further on. Neeshka came running toward the startled

group with tears streaming down her face. Garius had kidnapped the little tiefling and had tortured her for information. Elanee healed the girl as

Black Garius entered the room. He had placed a geas on Neeshka and summoned her to his side. Khy pleaded with her friend to resist the powerful

spell by telling her that she could not win without her sister. The struggle behind her red eyes suddenly ceased as she ran to Khy and hugged her

shouting a few choice words at the depraved man. The agent of the King of Shadows began to tempt Khy's friends with promises of wealth and

power. The only person to accept was Qara. Khy knew the little witch would be disloyal to her and now she would enjoy driving her dagger into the

contemptible bitch. Shock crossed her face as the betrayer of Crossroad Keep strolled into the room. _**"Bishop"!** _Casavir yelled as the others joined

the paladin with sounds and words of disgust. Khy looked at the man and could still feel herself flutter with emotion for him. She knew she would

have to be the one that killed him, to sink her blade deep into the dark heart that pained him so. _**"Why"?** _Khy asked him as he replied, _**"You know** _

_**why". "You went off with him",** _Bishop said pointing at Casavir, _**"When you were supposed to be with me". "It was not like that".** _Khy told him,

trying to explain what really happened. He shook his head and screamed, _**"Shut up"! "Please Bishop",** _she said looking into his honey-amber eyes,

**_"Don't do __this"._** The ranger moved toward her and smiled. _**"You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved",** _He said taking her hand,

_**"And you will **__**never understand what pain really is until you've lost that love".** _Garius shouted orders at him as he tenderly kissed her palm and

left. He could not bring himself to harm her as he ran out into the darkness of the unfamiliar structure.

-----

Garius summoned evil beings from the hells to fight the heroes as the portal for the King of Shadows swirled with liveliness awaiting the emergence

of its god. Khy managed to quickly end the sorceress' life while Khelgar and Casavir attacked Garius. The war of wills raged on with Zhjaeve and

Elanee healing the wounded as fast as possible so they could return to the on going conflict. Khy reached into her pack, pulled out two vials of

healing, and stuffed them into her armor. She tossed her pack to Elanee and shouted for the druid to use the remainder on her friends. Static

crackled in the air as spells were cast against the foes and then others thrown back toward party. The sword of gith ripped the air with its vibrating

song as it plunged its wrath into the last hellish balor. Khy wielded the mighty avenger with strength and precision as she spiraled through the room

in her waltz of vengeance. At last, Garius fell while cursing them with his dying breath. Khy hurried to the injured and assisted with healing the

many wounds her companions had received from the battle. Casavir scooped her up, kissed her, vowing his undying love as she held his head to her

breasts, and ruffled his hair. Suddenly, the strange portal began to surge with new impulses as the weary crew watched. A gigantic dark figure

emerged and the clash of steel began once again. The mysterious beast knocked the heroes about with one swipe of its huge arms as Sand and

Grobnar called upon their magic for reinforcements. A tremendous force filled the room as the colossal silhouette burst into hundreds of smaller

shadows that assaulted them in droves. Ammon and Khy used the blessings of the statues to abate the attacks and to force the remaining shadows

to merge back into its original fused shape. Khy saw Casavir drop at the creatures' hands and ran to his side pouring her last vial into his mouth.

She destroyed the sculptures at Ammon's request, weakening the beast enough to let her sword finish the deed. Khy felt the shimmering blade

become an extension of her body as it pulsated along with the energy of the shard nestled next to her heart. A final thrust of the glistening weapon

sent the dark malevolence into nameless oblivion.

-----

The room began to quake as it seemed to expel its last breath and shudder in the throes of destruction. Large chunks of marble bombarded the

group as they were tossed about like leaves on the wind. The stones rained down upon them as Khy could see people dodging and circumventing the

barrage of falling death. She turned to follow her friends as a huge chunk of Illefarn knocked her to the floor. She frantically tried to free herself

knowing that all the while it was a pointless struggle. Khy watched as her companions rushed toward the door when her eyes met his. She saw the

pain in his blue eyes as he ran to her, arms outstretched to snatch her once again from the brink of the void. _**"Get them out",**_ she screamed at the

anxious man, _**"Please Cas, I beg you".**_ He stopped, looking torn between his love for her and his duty as he said, _**"I love you",**_ and turned to the

others. She lay there, giddy with the knowledge that this was the end, that this was now her time. She had cheated the hands of death so many times

before, now she realized it was time to pay. In those brief moments, she pondered her decisions and the mistakes that had worried her. Maybe she

should have told Cas she loved him. Maybe she did. Being so unsure of love did not seem to matter now. Maybe she should have fled with Bishop

when he asked her so many times before. Khy knew the aloof ranger cared for her, even though it tormented him. If she had gone with him, there would

have been no betrayal, no malicious rape, and maybe no regrets. Maybe she should have loved more and thought less of the consequences. The

darkness began to close in on her as her last thought was ----maybe….


End file.
